Just Your Average Fairytale
by Hikaru a
Summary: (Chapter 8 and Epilogue now uploaded!) A hate that flows further than the Lifestream. A love that goes against destiny. With a twist of fate, irony can set in... (9/9; COMPLETE!)
1. Fate part 1

just your average fairytale || chapter 1 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

o_O Okay, so I did it. I'm making a series dedicated to Rufus and Yuffie. *awaits all the flame mail* Seriously though, give the story a chance. I wouldn't magically say that they were in love. Hecks no! The story is about how their love slowly blooms over time, only to be destroyed by fate. ^.^ But perhaps I've said too much...

Before we begin, I would like to thank all the participants of the two FFVII RPGs I have participated in on **Yahoo! Clubs**. Without the experience and experimentation with Yuffie and Rufus as a couple, this fic would have never become a reality. 

Enjoy the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life, his were dark and lonely. How they came to meet, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives; which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to end up together; they could see it in each others' eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last...

Orders came for the boy and his mother to leave Wutai, to join his father in Junon. 

She could still remember the day when she tightly held him, her eyes full of tears. "Oji-sama..." she said, "I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry Hime-sama.." he said, wiping the tears away with his thumb and holding her face close to his. "I must go."

"But-" she began to cry again, "I'll never see you again."

"That's not true," the boy quickly snapped back, "we _will_ meet again. I promise."

"Promise?" The girl said as she held out her pinkie. She now tried to hold back her tears by breathing in deeply.

He took the girl's pinkie with his own. "Promise." The two shook on it.

"Sir!" The boy's servant barked. The two hadn't realized they had been talking for ten minutes. They would miss the boat, if the boy didn't leave now.

The boy looked behind him and nodded. "Good-bye Hime-sama." He said, bowing to show respect. The girl took this opportunity to kiss his hair, the only part she could never touch, since she was so small. The boy immediately stood tall, his face blushed. "Uh-uh..I-I- gotta go now!" He said as he sped away towards his servant.

A grin appeared on the girl's face, behind all the tears. "Goodbye... Oji-sama." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fate**  
part 1

Wrestling with the bushes was the last thing Rufus wanted to do. This would be the LAST time he would listen to that idiot Heidegger. What were the chances that ALL the helicopters were unavailable, and he just magically had to go to Midgar by request of his father? 

Something was fishy indeed. 

It was a five day trip by foot from Junon Harbor to Midgar and Rufus had to make it alone. He sighed as he pushed his hand through his hair. 

This was utterly ridiculous.

Suddenly there was a loud rustle in the bush behind him. He had suspected that he had been followed ever since he entered the forest, but he believed it was just some animal, trying to find food. But now he heard human foot-steps. Rufus quickly drew his gun and cocked it, his finger on the trigger. "Who's there?"

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" It was a battle cry. A young girl charged out of the forest, towards Rufus. In her hand was a Shuriken, and a poor one at that.

The girl swung at Rufus' left side, the Shuriken making the air sing as it slashed through the air. 

Startled, Rufus fell to the ground. He wasn't expecting some local to attack him. The girl jumped back and readied her guard. "Do you have ANY idea who I am?" Rufus barked as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm-"

"Shut up, you little snob!" She said, interrupting Rufus' introduction. "I know your a rich ass-hole who has NO idea what he's doing in these woods. That's why you've been walking around in circles for the past hour." A grin appeared on the girl's face.

Rufus continued to brush himself off, now angry that he had been insulted three times within one sentence. "An hour? Ohh when I get my hands on Heidegger. So who might you-" Rufus finally looked up to the girl. His eyes widened. He hadn't noticed it before, because she was charging him, but this girl was absolutely radiant. Her soft, short brown hair; those pout lips; her petite figure-

Even if she was tarnished and dirty, she was still an extremely attractive woman.

The girl apparently did not notice Rufus' freeze up, since she introduced herself. "My name is Kisaragi Yuffie. Now-" Yuffie prepared herself for battle again, "give me all your materia, pretty boy."

"My _materia_?" Rufus repeated, flabbergasted. "You don't want to try and kill me, or something like that?"

"Just do what I say _brat_, and I won't have to scar your good looks."

"Of course.." Rufus said as he shuffled around in his jacket. "My materia.... Oh here it is.." He said, as he held out his hand, full of brightly colored blue and green materia.

Her eyes wide with the lust of the magical elements in his hand, Yuffie took a step towards the young man. But, just as Yuffie was about to take the materia, Rufus, with his other hand, slammed a Smoke Bomb down on the ground, shrouding the two in smoke. Rufus began to run.

Yuffie couldn't breathe. She coughed repeatedly as she tried to escape the smoke. After the smoke finally disappeared, her eyes were full of tears and rage. "DAMN IT!" She cried out of exasperation, her breathing turning heavy. "Okay Yuffie, just calm down," she told herself. Thinking back, she had seen the general direction Rufus' figure headed to. She smirked as she ran towards the North. If it was a hunt he wanted, a hunt she would give.

The crunching of grass came closer and closer to Rufus. There was no way she had caught up to him so soon! Rufus swore under his breath as he tried to pick up his pace, but Yuffie was too fast for him; the hunter inside of her had taken over. Finally, Yuffie got Rufus in sight and charged him again. This time, Rufus had no time to prepare, and Yuffie knocked him over easily. Now on top of him, Yuffie was nose to nose with her target. "Now.. give them to me."

Rufus glared at the girl. Okay, so she wasn't as charming as he had thought. In fact, she was down right bitchy. That was fine though, he could be cold right back. "No." He said as he pushed with all his strength, knocking Yuffie on the ground. He was now on top of her. "Now who's in charge?" he asked with a smug grin.

Helpless, Yuffie did the only thing she could: squirm. Rufus tightened his grip on her arms, so she could no longer do even that. Finally Yuffie closed her eyes preparing for the pain she was about to suffer from.

Realising what he was doing, Rufus quickly got off of Yuffie and moved to the side. "Forgive me. I was not going to harm you in _that_ sort of way, it would be.... un-gentlemanly." He looked over to Yuffie, who was still curled up in a protective ball. A small grin appeared on his face as he leaned back over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" He said as she shook her.

"GYA!" Yuffie screamed as she jumped back.

"AHH!" Rufus screamed too, shocked at the girl's outburst.

"Quick!" She said, pointing to the sky, "Look up there!"

Rufus looked up at the sky and laughed, "You really _think_ I'm going to fall for...." he looked back to where Yuffie was. She had disappeared. "....damn it.." He slammed his fist down on the ground.

Another rustle of a bush came from behind him. Rufus quickly turned his head, calling out "Yuffie?" This time, unfortunately, it wasn't Yuffie. It was Capparwire. Rufus sighed, he didn't have time for this. He had already wasted enough time with that Yuffie girl. He held out his hand and summoned his materia. "FIRE!"

Nothing happened.

The Capparwire blinked, as did Rufus. "FIRE!"

Again, nothing.

Confused, Rufus examined his armlet where he stored his materia. Nothing... All his materia was _gone_. Rufus suddenly thought of Yuffie and how quickly she left. "Why that little bitch...she must of-"

Growling, the Capparwire edged closer to Rufus. It didn't like being ignored. Rufus glared at the small creature and brought out his shot gun. Realizing what was about to come to pass, the Capparwire jumped back and tried to escape, but it was too late. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Midgar, Vice President Rufus. It's so nice to see you again." Scarlet said in her trying-to-be-seductive voice. She had made sure that she was dressed as scantly as possible before the President's son had arrived, and had threatened anyone who tried to greet him. It was _her_ job to greet the Vice President, and no one else's.

"Spare me the welcomes Scarlet, what does _father_ want?" Rufus said, glaring at her. The two began to walk through the hallway to the elevators of ShinRa, Inc. "I didn't appreciate the short notice, nor the trip I had to take on foot."

The elevator door slid open as Scarlet wrapped her arm around Rufus' arm. Rufus looked at the jester in disgust. "Dear Rufus, must you always think of business? After all, it's been a year since we've seen each other."

"Yes Scarlet." Rufus spoke in a flat and cynical voice. "Not long enough."

Taking offense to this, Scarlet scoffed and let go of Rufus' arm. "Why of all the- If you were any other man-"

"But I am Scarlet, so don't even think of over stepping your boundaries. You are my father's employee--and a very poor one at that--so let's just keep it that way, shall we?" Hurt appeared in Scarlet's eyes; it almost seemed like she was holding back tears, but Rufus could have, honestly, cared less. "Now, why was I summoned here?"

"It's quite simple really. President ShinRa requests that you take care of the rebels that have begun to try and destroy ShinRa, Inc., and all that it has worked for." Scarlet paused, "he would have given this request to you in person but-"

"Let me guess..." Rufus pushed his hand through his hair, "he's out on some damn business assignment."

Scarlet nodded, "He is currently out making arrangements for a permanent place for you to settle into, Rufus."

Rufus walked over to the glass and looked upon the city of Midgar. It was so polluted, it was disgusting. Even above the plate, the air was still smoky. What a dump his father had made this place. "I would have expected as much. My father is trying to tuck me away in a corner where I can do no harm to him." Scarlet opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to say anything, and to let him finish. "We have different views on how this company should be run. And now that I am of old enough age to be heard, he fears me, even more so then before. I produce a threat."

"Sir please don't be so hard on yourself, you father loves you and-"

Chuckling, Rufus faced Scarlet, "I would love to hear your definition on love Scarlet. It probably has the same standards as what you _try_ to show me. No, Scarlet, my father is my father. He hates me, as he does everyone. He trusts no one but himself, not even his own son." His voice had turned depressed, as if he blamed himself for his father's distrust. Reaching the level of the President's Office, the elevator door opened. Rufus stepped out, followed closely by Scarlet.

"So what are your orders sir?"

"My orders?" He repeated. His mind had wandered as he began to talk about his father. He did have a duty to do after all. But, something was missing. He looked down to his arm, he examined his empty armlet. It was then that remembered the peasant girl who had stolen his materia. "Scarlet, I want a search done."

"Sir?" Scarlet questioned, "You haven't been here more than five minutes and you already know who is attacking ShinRa, Inc.?"

"No." Rufus said flatly, "But on my way here I encountered some trouble with a local." Pausing for a moment, he looked back up to Scarlet's confused face. "Write this down," he ordered. "In the forest near Junon Harbor, dwells a female ninja. About 5 foot tall. Short, brown hair, and a very rude attitude. I want her captured and brought here."

Scarlet chuckled, "You were 'troubled' by a little girl, Rufus? That was a bit sloppy of you."

Glaring, Rufus took a step forward and spoke more firmly, "I said she was a ninja Scarlet. Tell the SOLDIERS to be careful, she's very tricky. I want her brought back here alive, and un-harmed."

"You want us to send out SOLDIERS sir? Wouldn't it be easier to-"

"Just DO IT." Rufus snapped back.

"Yes sir." Scarlet bowed in respect then quickly left the Presidential Office lobby as Rufus walked up the stairs to the main chambers. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Struggling against her kidnappers, Yuffie's screams could be heard throughout the ShinRa building. Sighing, Rufus rolled his eyes as he got up from his desk. "She may have been quick," he said looking at his watch, "but she's not very smart. It only took them two hours to find her. Pretty poor for a ninja."

As Rufus traveled to the confinement floor, Yuffie's yelling gradually became louder and louder, to the point where his ears began to sting. Finally, the floor came. As the elevator door opened, the dense sound of Yuffie's screaming knocked him against the glass back of the elevator. A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead as he brushed himself off and ran his hand thought his hair.

A guard met him at the elevator, ear plugs in his ears. "Sir, we've found the female ninja, as requested. What shall we do with her?"

"Leave us." Rufus ordered, walking towards the cell blocks.

The two guards, who had brought Yuffie in, looked at each other and shrugged. They then left, slamming the door behind them, the sound echoing throughout the cell block, even over Yuffie's shouting. Yuffie suddenly stopped screaming. Drawing nearer to Yuffie's cell, Rufus began to hear a whimpering. He could feel his feet moving faster, to the point that he was running down the corridor. Now gasping for air, Rufus finally arrived at Yuffie's cell. He put his ear against the cell door, and quieted his breathing. Within the cell was indeed the sound of crying. He pulled his head slowly away from the door and whispered in, "Hello?"

"Who's there?" Yuffie demanded, her crying coming to a dead halt.

Reviewing his situation, Rufus decided not to reveal who he was. She may have become more hostile, and that was NOT what he needed. He wanted his materia back. "An employee for ShinRa. That is all you need to know."

"Then get me out of here!" Yuffie barked. "I don't understand why I was arrested, and I am completely innocent of whatever I'm charged with."

"You attacked one of our men outside of Junon Harbor." Yuffie gasped. Rufus spoke in a lower voice, his whisper barley even heard. "In the woods, if I'm not mistaken, you took all of his materia and left him defenseless." 

Yuffie began to cry once again, speaking in-between sobs. "I'm so sorry, I'll give back all the materia I took! Just-" Her voice also lowered to a whisper, "I don't want to die."

Rufus chuckled. She was truly a child. "No Yuffie, I don't believe that you will be killed over a few pieces of-" Rufus cursed himself as soon as he had realized his slip-up. She had not told him her name yet.

Pausing, Yuffie walked closer to the cell door. Her eyes narrowed, as if she was trying to see through the cell door. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"Why are you crying?" Rufus asked, ignoring Yuffie's question. "Girls are so ugly and pitiful when they cry."

The attack Yuffie made on the cell door was so hard, Rufus' reflexes made him jump back. 

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Yuffie yelled through the door, the whine of crying still in her voice. "If my father found out that you ShinRa creeps captured me, you would all be dead, pronto!"

Rufus chuckled again. "And who, prey tell, is your father?"

"Kisaragi Godo, ruler of Wutai." Yuffie flatly said, with no pride in her voice. She spoke of her father as if she were annoyed at being related to him.

"Your father..." Rufus spoke in disbelief, "Godo? The head of the Wutai clan?"

"Yes."

"And your his daughter?" Rufus couldn't believe it! His memory quickly flashed to when he had told the small little girl goodbye all those years ago. This couldn't have been his sweet Hime-sama.

"How many times are you going to ask that?!" Yuffie began to slam her body repeatedly against the cell door. "Yes! I AM GODO'S DAMN DAUGHTER!" Yuffie slammed against the wall once more, this time much harder. As she connected, the sound produced by her slam was substantially louder than the other attacks on the door before.

Now there was nothing but silence.

Edging in closer, Rufus put his head close to the door and whispered, "Yuffie?"

No answer.

"Yuffie!"

He now put his ear against the door. Not even the sound of breathing was coming out of the cell. Rufus scrambled himself away from the door and yelled, "GUARD!"

The guard, a particularly clumsy man, came running down the hallway, holding his hat on his head. "Yes sir? What can I do for you?" 

"Unlock this door, quickly!"

"Sir?" He looked questionably at the President's son.

Rufus ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down and resorted back to his cold exterior. "The prisoner has tried to commit suicide before I could get the information needed out of her. She must be taken to the Clinic, ASAP."

The guard nodded and began to fumble with his keys.

"Quickly, I said!" Rufus' tone now deadly serious.

Now scared, the guard went into over-drive sorting through all the keys until finally he had found the cell's key. He quickly slid the key through the lock and the door opened. 

There lie Yuffie on the floor, out cold. Her body was scratched up quite a bit. Her right arm had a severe wound on it. Rufus knelt down to her body and placed his hand on the wound. "There's no way she could have done this herself, just by slamming against the door."

"If I may speak sir, the wound looks like it maybe a bullet wound." The guard quickly spat out.

"Yes. Your right," Rufus said while taking a closer look at it. He touched the wound and brought his hand closer to his face, examining the blood on his fingertips.

"Shall I call the medic, sir?"

"Yes." Rufus slid his hand through Yuffie's soft hair, brushing it out of her eyes. "And find the two men that captured this prisoner. I would like to have a word with them." He said, while still looking at Yuffie's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black haze greeted Yuffie as she came back to consciousness. Funny, she didn't remember passing out. The last thing she remembered was yelling at the audacious punk through the cell door. She first gained back was the ability to move, slowly beginning to twitch her right hand. Suddenly, she felt a hand holding it.

This touch-

It was somehow familiar-

Somehow comforting-

She heard her name called from outside the darkness. It sounded so far away, and the darkness was so close and warm. She wanted to let the darkness take her over, and remain there. It felt so good- but something made her open her eyes. 

The world was blurred.

"Yuffie?"

Someone was calling for her! She repeatedly blinked to clear her vision. Slowly, the blur became readable.

The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in that dreaded cell. She hated small places, so this big open room was a nice relief. The room was mostly a white, with some medical machines around her. Silver contrasting with a pale backdrop. Where was she?

Not realizing it, Yuffie must of spoken the question out loud because she got an answer, "You're in the Clinic." A male voice said, as he rubbed his thumb against the palm of her hand. Yuffie purred in delight. The rub felt so good. She turned to her side to see who was the person doing it. Focusing her view on her visitor, her eyes bugged out. There sat Rufus, smiling slightly. It seemed as though he had not slept in a while, due to the bags under his eyes, yet his boyish looks still remained prominent.

Her memory quickly recalled what had happened in the forest. "YOU!" Yuffie swiped her hand away and moved away from Rufus to as far as the bed would allow. "What are you doing here?!"

Rufus put his hands up in defense, "Hey now, calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?! It's your fault that I'm in this damn place and it's your fault that I- I-" Her head began to spin again. Feeling limp, she slouched back and let her body fall, not knowing that she was headed for the ground and not her bed.

Reacting quickly, Rufus jumped over and caught her before her head hit itself on the tile floor.

"You.. saved... who... who are you?" Yuffie finally managed to get out.

"My name is Shin-" Rufus paused. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her who he was. She may try to escape. Even after a X-potion treatment, it's not good just to go running 10 miles. It was dangerous. Quickly, he panicked to think up a false name, as he bit his lip.

"Shin? That's your name?" Yuffie weakly chuckled, "That's a pretty simple name for a big talker like you."

Rufus gawked for a second. 

This girl... she had made such an effect on him. Where was his cold exterior? Why couldn't he be mean to her as he was to everyone else? What was stopping him?

Looking directly into her eyes, Rufus could feel his face flush. "Yes. That's my name. Shin." 

To Be Continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeee! *runs around blushing* Aww it's sooo cute! o_O Now everyone's looking at me strangely!! WHAT?! Oh come on, you have to admit, this isn't the most outrageous couple put together, okay? I've seen worse... 

*Has flashbacks of the Rufus and Reeve yaoi doushinji and shudders*

So as I said, not THAT bad. Besides, it won't have any effect on the plot as you'll see... in fact, it'll explain so mysteries in the game that I discovered while playing it from a Rufus and Yuffie fan point of view XD

Rufus: This girl is truly insane... she even has a song for that peasant and I.

Yuffie: *scowls at the peasant comment*

Hikaru: XD An Uncertain I Love You (_Futashikanai I Love You_)! The ending to the final Kimagure Orange Road OAV! Waiiiiii! *goes and plays it on her mp3 player*

Rufus: ......

Yuffie: *sweatdrop* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford FFIX! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Truths

just your average fairytale || chapter 2 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life, his were dark and lonely. How they came to meet, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives; which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to be together; they could see it in each others' eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last, the two were split apart by fate. They promised each other they would find one another again...

Once they had found one another, fate had deemed them on opposing sides; good against evil. Would they remember their promise made so long ago?

Would they remember their love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Truths**

"Rufus." Scarlet blocked the path to the Clinic.

Running his hand through his hair, Rufus sighed. He was careful to hide the package he was carrying behind his back, due to Scarlet's insane jealousy. "This better be good Scarlet." Rufus said flatly.

"What's so important, Rufus? I don't understand. Why have you been coming here at the exact same time everyday for the past week? Are you ill?"

"No, I am not ill." Rufus growled, "This is none of your business."

"And I suppose the gift hidden behind your back is none of my business as well." 

Rufus glared.

"I get the feeling this has something to do with the two SOLDIERS executed this morning. They were the two who brought that one ninja girl to you, correct?" Rufus remained silent, staring at the floor. Chuckling, Scarlet moved away from her blocking position. "Beware Vice President, spending all your time in the Clinic is not good for your health-" a smirk appeared on her face she added, "-or your job."

"Are you implying something Scarlet?!" Rufus said as he raised his voice.

Scarlet's grin grew wider, "I would never do such a thing like that, _sir_. Just remember who you are, and what your duties are."

Angered, Rufus stormed straight past Scarlet, without saying a word. Slowly, almost as if to taunt him, the door to the Clinic opened. Rufus could feel Scarlet's eyes on the back of his head. He turned his head and faced Scarlet. Her eyes were pleading him not to walk in there. He closed his eyes and faced the door. "Don't be so concerned Scarlet, there's nothing to worry about. I have this under control."

"Who's worrying?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rufus entered the Clinic, Yuffie looked up and smiled, her eyes still half closed. There he was, his golden hair shining and a smile on his face. His black suit, contrasting against his light colored hair. He looked so professional. He always made her feel as if she needed to dress up to talk to him. "Shin..." From the way she talked, she must have just woken up.

Rufus smiled and leaned over her, feeling her forehead. "It seems as your fever has gone down."

"Yes," Yuffie said, yawning. "They told me that I'll get to go home tomorrow."

His smile faded as he spoke softly, "Yes I know." He pushed his hand through Yuffie's soft brown hair, trying to soothe both she and himself.

Yuffie blinked and looked questionably at Rufus. "How did you-"

"I-uh-" Rufus struggled to think up how he knew. He wanted to tell her- tell her who he was- that it was he that had signed her release and full pardon. How he felt for her. Oh Gods, how he wanted to shout it from the tallest building. Yet- would she still except him still? Rufus had gone over this so many times in his mind it was committed to memory. There was no way that she would still talk to him, much less show feelings in return. She would reject him for his lies and trickery.

"Did you talk to the nurse? Is that it?" Yuffie said, interrupting Rufus' train of thought.

"Yes that's it," He quickly replied. "I'm sorry, I have so much on my mind right now."

"That's okay, don't worry about it." Yuffie said as she closed her eyes. "It's probably a bother for you to come down here everyday to visit me Shin, but it's nice to have someone to talk to- even if it is a ShinRa working ass." She chuckled, but abruptly stopped due to her being so exhausted. She cursed herself for waking up so early, after being up for half the night. She just wanted to be awake when Shin arrived.

Speaking quietly now, Rufus caressed her right hand. "It's not a bother.." A soft snore came out of Yuffie, signaling that she was falling asleep. Being eased by watching her dose, Rufus chuckled, waking her from her light slumber.

Yuffie opened one eye and looked at her visitor. "What's so funny?"

"You." Rufus said, trying to hide his chuckle behind a serious look.

"Me?" Yuffie questioned.

"Whether you realize it or not, you've changed me over one week Yuffie." Rufus' serious tone returned, as he watched the exit to the Clinic. "No one has ever succeeded in that."

Yuffie was lost. She blinked, "I have?"

Rufus placed his hand gently on her cheek. His hand was so cold, and she was so warm. "Would you believe me to be a cold and heartless man?" He looked away from her face, ashamed of his lies. 

Why couldn't he just tell her who he REALLY was?

"Shin..." Yuffie put her hand over his, warming it up even more. He turned his head and gazed into her eyes. Rufus could feel the flow of her warmth overtake his body. His legs became limp, his heart fluttered. "Shin, I don't think that you're cold. You're very gentle, and nice, and..." She trailed off.

Rufus looked into her eyes, his on the brink of tears. "If you only knew." He got up from his chair and placed the package he had brought in Yuffie's small hand. "I-" He froze for a moment, this hurt so much. "I won't be able to see you off tomorrow so-" His eye sight wandered to the floor, he couldn't look in her eyes. His eyes were full of lies and deceit, hers were so full of truth. He didn't want to change that, he didn't want to damage her vision of him. "Take this as a parting gift." He quickly left Yuffie's bedside and headed for the door to the Clinic.

Watching him leave, Yuffie began to feel hurt. She couldn't understand why, but something inside of her was aching. Aching to feel his touch just once more. She looked down to her hand, where the present lay, and began to open the small jewelry box. Inside was a small ring. It was silver, with Wutaian carvings engraved all over. Yuffie stared at it with awe. "Oh Shin... damn it... why do you have to be so damn NICE?" She closed her eyes in frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus silently walked back to the elevator, trying to hold back the hurt. His heart was shattering into pieces. He would never see her again, and it was time for him to admit that. There was no possible way to make a relationship like this work. Yuffie was against ShinRa. And he- 

He was the Vice President of ShinRa, Inc. 

His head lowered, Rufus hit the button on to call the elevator.

Suddenly, something jumped on his back. Rufus quickly jerked his head to see Yuffie, hugging him tightly.

"KYA! Shin, I love it."

The warmth of her touch took over Rufus' body once more. He could feel his face flush. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Closing her eyes as well, Yuffie loosened her grip on Rufus' body. Her touch seemed more longing now, telling him not to leave. "Thank you." As she leaned her head against his back, butterflies slowly began to run through her stomach. Yuffie's longing grip became tighter as she pulled Rufus closer to her body. The two were breathing as one. "Shin... I don't want to leave you..." She paused, pondering if she should really speak what she was about to say. She finally opened her mouth and spoke softly. "I think, I love you." She murmured into his ear.

"Then, stay here." Rufus flatly said, still emotionless.

"Stay.... here?"

"Yes." Rufus turned to Yuffie's bright face and looked into her eyes. "Yuffie, stay here with me- please." He pleaded. As he continued to speak, he looked away from her. He could not lie looking into her innocent eyes. "I can have it arranged so you may live here. I have great influence in this company."

"But I-"

"Please Yuffie," He brought her hand up against his face. "I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if I let you go tomorrow."

"Let me-"

Noticing his slip up, Rufus pulled her tighter into his embrace. "Please say you'll stay."

Yuffie closed her eyes and kissed his neck. "Okay Shin, I'll stay."

Shuddering at the false name, Rufus released Yuffie and began to walk away. He turned his head back to face Yuffie, his face solemn, nothing like it was two seconds ago. "Tomorrow I'll return to the Clinic and I'll take you to a dorm within this building." He turned away again, "Thank you Yuffie." He then walked away, his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reeve quietly entered the Presidential Office. His hands behind his back, he stood in front of the desk in the middle of the room. Rufus was busy with his work. Reeve cleared his throat.

Slowly Rufus' head lifted. His eyes inspected Reeve from top to bottom. "Yes, Reeve, thank you for coming here on such short notice, even at this time of night." Reeve silently nodded. Handing Reeve a file, Rufus stood up and began to pace around the room. "Do you know what that is?"

"A personnel file. This color is for prisoners."

"Open it." Rufus ordered.

Following his orders, Reeve slowly opened the file. "Kisaragi Yuffie. The daughter of Godo and next in line to be the Wutai leader, correct?"

"You've very intelligent when it comes to foreign affairs, Reeve." Rufus sat back in his chair and swiped his hand through his hair.

"I try sir." Reeve said, smiling to himself. "Why does she have a file in the prison personnel?" He questioned.

"Quite simple." Rufus said, putting his elbows on the table and placing his chin atop his entangled hands. "She's a prisoner here." He said, speaking in a monotone.

"What?!" Reeve exclaimed. "Sir! If the Wutaians found out about this they would have our heads!"

"Settle down Reeve, I'm quite aware of that." Reeve took a deep breath in. Rufus' Mako blue eyes locked onto Reeve's. "I have a request of you and the rest of the ShinRa executives." Rufus stood up again, walking to the window this time. "I have just signed a paper that would void the previous release of Miss Kisaragi. She is to stay in the executive dormitories..."

Reeve's eyebrow rose, curious to what the young Vice President was plotting. "Why sir?"

Rufus lowered his head and looked down to the floor. "There she will stay, not being allowed to leave the room." He said, continuing without answering Reeve's question. "Elena can take the assignment of watching her room, to make sure no one but me enters and leaves that room."

"If I may speak sir, this is ridiculous! The Turks don't exist to play baby-sitter, even if they are in training!"

Rufus' cold eyes turned to Reeve and glared. "These are my orders. Follow them, or leave."

Sighing, Reeve shook his head, "It's not the problem of following them, I just would like to know why sir. I mean, I don't see what you gain from this. And if the President found out-"

"The President," Rufus interrupted, "Wouldn't even know if this was happening, even if the file was directly taped to his head. All he sees is money and things to make him money. He is not loosing anything in this, so why should he put up a fight?" He paused, walking towards Reeve. "But if it's the question of why I am doing this, it is simply because-" Rufus cut himself off. Why was he doing this? He wouldn't gain anything from it either- so why-

"I understand sir." Reeve said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Love was never an easy thing to disagree with."

Clearing his throat, Rufus turned back and returned to his desk. "Yes, well, you have your orders."

"Sir." Reeve said, saluting. "But I don't think I am the one you should be talking to about this, sir."

A smug grin appeared on Rufus' face, "I believe you are the only one who would have actually listened to what I have said here and understood it."

Reeve remained smiling, but silent.

"You are a good man Reeve." Rufus said, slowly beginning to chuckle. "How you have survived this company, I have no idea."

"Thank you sir. But I have to warn you... about this plan... I don't think Scarlet will like it too much."

"That is Scarlet's concern, not yours."

"Yes sir." Reeve said, nodding.

"And one more thing-"

"Sir?"

"At no time is my identity to be revealed to Miss Kisaragi. If it is, the person who is responsible will have _me_ to deal with."

"Understood sir." Reeve saluted a second time and quickly left the office. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many weeks passed, and Yuffie indeed stayed within the walls of her enemy. She felt trapped in a cage; a cage that was wide open, yet she could not escape. All she had to do was look out of her window and see the outside world. The world beyond her cage. The world that used to be her life.

And it hurt.

The only comfort was Shin's nightly trips to her room. There she would lay her head in his lap and talk. The two would talk for hours on end. And yet, Shin had never revealed a detail of his life, nor what he was doing in ShinRa. The subject had always seemed to come up, however, he had always managed to find some form of getting around the subject- mostly being distractions of him tickling her or deciding to bounce her at that moment. Of course, she had never realized that he was trying not to answer these questions, by distracting her, until long after it had happened. This had bothered her, however, it was not the first thing in Yuffie's mind. She had more important things to think about at the moment, more crucial than Shin's background.

Shin had begun to ask Yuffie if he could spend the night with her. She flatly turned him down each time, but something inside of her wanted him to stay. She wanted to feel his touch, become one with him- but she denied her body that pleasure, simply playing it off on the old excuse of her being tired. She had used that excuse so many times, she couldn't count them. Yet, last night, when he had asked the word 'Yes' almost slipped out of her mouth. It was then that she knew she had fallen for him hook, line, and sinker. Tonight though...

Would she have the power to say no?

There was a knock at the door.

"I guess we're going to find out," she muttered as she slowly approached the door. 

She hit the clearance button and allowed Shin to pass through. How she wished that it worked for herself, but the Turks had set some contraption up, not allowing her to leave the room. 

Yes, the Turks were watching her. 

She somehow felt honored. She had always admired their thoroughness and their dedication to the job, even if they did work for an evil empire. The one who watched her door was named Elena. Yuffie and Elena often spoke, through a speaker of course, but Yuffie soon grew to like Elena as a friend. She was way too gentle to be a Turk, however she achieved that assignment must have been some grave mistake on President ShinRa's part.

Shin greeted Yuffie with his hello kiss when he entered, embracing her closely. After he pulled away, the two stared at each other for a moment.

And just in that moment...

Yuffie had made her mind up.

At first she acted timid. She leaned in close to his body and began to nibble on his ear. After all, this was her first time, and if he really didn't want to go through with it, she would not push him. "About what we talked about last night Shin..."

Rufus remained silent, not responding to his fake name.

"Shin?" Yuffie questioned. She had stopped what she had been doing and looked directly at him, now with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Rufus questioned, "Oh yes. Yes Yuffie, what is it?"

Yuffie wasn't gonna fall for that one. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Rufus shook his head while he sat down on the chair that he had come to treasure these passed few weeks. He motioned for Yuffie to come lean her head in his lap.

Remaining standing, she folded her arms. "Tell me."

Sighing, Rufus slouched over his knees, his elbows keeping his balance as they rested on his legs. "The President is returning tonight."

"So?"

"So-" Rufus turned his head away from her. "It means that you maybe in danger now."

"Why's that! I thought you gotten approval from the President that I may stay here!"

"I never said that, I just said I have influence in this company!"

"How?" Yuffie questioned, looking into Rufus' Mako blue eyes. "Tell ne what you do!"

Should he tell her the truth? Would she except it? The look in her eyes told him no. Rufus sighed once more and pushed his hand through his hair. This wasn't going to be easy. "I am part of the executive branch."

"Are you his secretary of defense?" 

Rufus shook his head. 

"Guard?" 

Again, Rufus' head shook no. 

"Slave?" Yuffie meekly asked, trying to bring some humor into the conversation.

"Yuffie-" Rufus spoke now in an annoyed voice. She giggled and sat on the arm of the chair, wrapping her arms around him. He placed his hands on top of hers, and them maneuvered her into falling into his lap, her arms still around him.

"Please Shin, tell me."

As he gazed into her eyes and lightly caressed her cheek Rufus spoke to her, "I wish I could." He traced his hand down to the collar of Yuffie's shirt. Yuffie placed her hand atop of his, and moved his hand to the buttons, urging him silently to take off her shirt. Slowly, he began to undress Yuffie. It was easy, because instead of her normal armor, ShinRa had provided her with an assortment of clothes. The blouse she wore was easy enough to get unbuttoned. This time she did not stop him. Yuffie showed her consent when she, after her shirt was taken off, leaned forward and kissed Rufus in a long deep kiss. The two moved to her king sized bed, Rufus now shirtless as well. He slowly moved up her neck, kissing every inch of it. Again, Yuffie pleaded for him to tell her his position in ShinRa. 

Rufus finally replied, in the heat of the passion, "I am a monster." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daylight broke through the window. Yuffie was the first to awaken. She slowly stretched, remaining under the covers. She then remembered what had come to pass the night before. She turned to her other side. There lay Shin, shirtless, sleeping like a baby. A grin appeared on her face as she marveled in his beauty. His face looked so young, but his eyes... they were what showed his age. They were so full of anger, hurt and betrayal. All what comes with being associated with ShinRa.

He stirred.

Yuffie moved closer up to him, so she could hear his breath. It had slowed down from when she first had met him; a sign that he wasn't under as much stress as before. 

_I'm glad._ Yuffie thought, smiling at her lover.

Again, he stirred, a bit more this time. Yuffie strained, but she heard him mutter a name:

"Rufus..."

She blinked. Why would Shin be dreaming of the Vice President of this wretched company?

Suddenly, there was some commotion outside. Voices were heard through the steal door. Yuffie rolled her eyes. They must have been yelling out in the hall.

_"Ms. Scarlet PLEASE! The Vice President asked not to be disturbed!"_

"The President wishes to speak to him right now! It's about that girl!"

Now Shin was awake. Yuffie put her free arm around him and mentally told him not to get up. 

He looked down at her and kissed her on the mouth. "I'll go see what is up." As he rose out of bed, the two learned quickly that he was too late.

The door-

It was opening. The look on Shin's face was a panicked one. Yuffie was lost. Why was he so worried?

A moment later Scarlet busted through the door of the two room dorm. The look on her face was, in a word, priceless. "So it's true...." Stomping quickly over to Yuffie, Scarlet grabbed her by the wrist and began to swing Yuffie's body with a great force- jealousy. "You little bitch! You thought you could get away with this?!"

_Smack._

With her free hand, Yuffie comforted her injured cheek. Rufus steamed. "SCARLET, THAT IS ENOUGH!" 

Both women froze. Neither had ever seen him that mad before.

"But Rufus," Scarlet pleaded.

"Rufus?!" Yuffie's eyes grew wide as she looked to her lover. "Shin, why did she call you Rufus?"

Too angry to even notice that his cover was blown, Rufus glared at Scarlet. "How _dare_ you lay a hand on her!"

Now acting more professional, Scarlet dropped Yuffie and straightened up as Reeve and Tseng entered the room, behind her.

It was too early for this.

"The President requests an audience with both of you." Snapping her fingers, Reeve and Tseng moved in. "_Now._" She sensually put.

Yuffie looked to Rufus as Tseng took her prisoner, her look asking him why he betrayed her.

Reeve approached Rufus with clothes in hand. "Come Vice President, I don't think you have much of a choice." Rufus lowered his head as Reeve handed the Vice President his _real_ white trench coat and the five walked out of the dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a nightmare, an absolute nightmare. Yuffie wished someone would pinch her so she could wake up from the dream- but that was impossible. She looked to her Turk guard. This 'Tseng' person wasn't as nice as Elena had been. All he did was bark at her and make Yuffie feel as if she were two feet tall, something her father exceeded at. She did not need that. She looked back up the stairs, to where 'Shin' had been taken. It was going to take a while for Yuffie to grasp that her lover, the one she had given up her freedom for, was none other than Vice President ShinRa Rufus. She laughed to herself. At least she understood where he got the 'Shin' from.

Atop the stairs, there were voices. Yuffie strained to hear them, but none the less she could make out what was being said.

_"President ShinRa."_ Yuffie shivered. Rufus' voice was so cold now. He did not talk to any of his associates like he did to her.

The President chuckled,_ "How many times do I have to tell you to call me father?"_

"Okay- father." 

"I have returned due to an alarming rumor that reached me all the way in Junon. It seems as though your life is in danger son."

There was a pause, and Yuffie could swear she heard a sigh of relief. 

_"Don't be so worried son."_ The President's booming voice echoed through the stairs, tauntingly.

_"Mmm? Oh! Yes... someone trying to kill me eh? That's nothing new."_

"We believe it is someone from the Wutai clan. A ninja, female, about 5 foot tall, with short brown hair." 

The color drained from Yuffie's face.

_Me?_

The President spoke again, _"I spoke to Scarlet on my way up here, and she told me that a female was staying within the very quarters of this building. Of course I urged for her to bring the spy to me. She agreed. Then she brings you, and the spy, half naked. I am perplexed on how this happened."_ Before Rufus could speak, the President cut him off. _"And I don't want to know. This traitor is going to be put to death, and you can't change that. Can't you see that she purposely tried to seduce you?"_

The room was now silent. Yuffie looked as she just had been hit by a train. Yes, she was a spy for Wutai, but not an assassin. That's why she allowed those SOLDIERS to take her here in the first place. After she had been separated from Rufus in the woods, she had gotten the assignment to spy on the ShinRa, Inc. HQ. When the SOLDIERS came, she caused trouble on purpose, goated them along so they would take her in. She never imagined that they would actually be looking for _her_! She would never do something like an assassination- it wasn't her style. She was being framed.

Footsteps were heard above, as the President walked to the foot of the stairs. "The prisoner is to be put to death at sunset."

The rough and rude Turk took Yuffie away. She kicked and screamed all the way to the elevator. Rufus couldn't watch. The President laughed as Yuffie was taken away. One less rebel for him to worry about. As soon as Yuffie could not be heard anymore, Rufus left the room. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.

Watching his son leave, a sly smirk appeared on the President's face. "Yes, leave it up to Scarlet to find a scapegoat. Now assassinating my _dear son_ will be no problem what so ever. I will not be over taken by some 20-year-old brat." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the elevator, Reeve stepped in behind Rufus. "Vice President. I have orders to take you to Junon. We are to leave at once."

"Please Reeve, I can't go to Junon right now, I have to talk to Yuffie." Rufus' voice was full of panic. This frightened Reeve, he did not normally see the Vice President like this.

"Why sir?" Reeve looked questionably at Rufus. "Are you feeling well sir? You aren't acting like your normal self."

"I have to go see her. I can't believe what I was told until I hear it from her lips." Rufus hit the button on the elevator panel, floor 67.

"V-Vice President, what are you doing?!" Reeve panicked. He liked his job and wasn't about to loose his life over not doing it.

Rufus' head was bent over in defeat, his eyes closed. He talked in a low non-threatening voice. "It's just a detour Reeve. We will go to Junon, but first I have to-"

"I understand sir."

As the elevator door opened, Rufus turned to Reeve, "You may wait for me here."

"Actually sir, I would prefer that I come with you."

A smirk appeared on Rufus' face. "Checking to make sure I don't run off?"

"No sir," Reeve said, stepping off the elevator. "I just have the feeling that there is more than meets the eye here. I'd like to know what's going on as well."

"Fair enough." Rufus said as he walked to the holding cells, his fists were clenched at his side.

A guard stopped the two in the middle of the hall, "How can I help you sir?"

Reeve cleared his throat. "The Vice President wishes to see the accused assassin. He wishes to ask her some questions."

The guard looked questionably at the furlong expression on Rufus' face for a moment. He then handed Reeve the key card. "Here, cell number five. You have three minutes."

Rufus slid the key card through the holder. He turned to Reeve. The two exchanged glances, speaking without words. Reeve would wait outside.

"Yuffie?" Rufus said quietly as he climbed into the cell.

"YOU BASTARD!" A pillow was flung at him, Rufus blocked with his hand. "Is it true?" Her voice was harsh and her eyes were full of tears.

"Yes it's true but-" He grabbed her hand, Yuffie quickly withdrew it.

"You lied to me! Shi- I mean..." Tears began to roll out of her eyes. "Oh I don't even know who you really are anymore." She fell down to her knees and wept.

Rufus wrapped his arms around Yuffie's quivering body. She pushed him away and sat on her bed. "They have accused you of trying to assassinate me. Is this true?"

"No it's not true!" Yuffie said, burring her head in her hands.

"Yuffie," He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, her tears began to flow strong again.

"I wasn't sent to assassinate you... I was sent to spy in the ShinRa building. I never intended-" her voice choked. 

Rufus walked to the other side of the cell, his back towards her. He chuckled. "You're a traitor, yet I still love you." He turned back to her, staring at her with his Mako eyes. "I want you to know I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Well it's too late for that!" She shouted back. "Oh gawd, I am so sorry. This just appears all wrong. I'm being framed, I swear." She looked to her hands, her vision blurred from the tears. "What have I done?"

"You've fallen in love." Rufus simply replied, looking away from her. "Just as I have."

Yuffie picked herself off her bed and turned her back to him. "How could we be in love? Our whole relationship is-" Rufus interrupted her with a kiss. The two remained there for quite some time. Finally, Yuffie pushed him off. "Stop it, please." She turned away from Rufus' Mako blue eyes, unable to tell him this while looking into them. "Oh maybe it's better that I'm being put to death. I mean, I've fallen for my mortal enemy.." She forced a laugh out as a tear came down her cheek.

"Yuffie-" Rufus gazed at her in this state. It hurt to see her like this. This was not the normal Yuffie- "I can't- I can't do anything about the orders, I can't go against my father. But- If I were any other man Yuffie, I'd-"

Yuffie curled into a ball and laid back down on her bed. "Please go- I don't want you to see me like this."

"Please-"

"GO!" Yuffie demanded.

"Fine." Rufus leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. His hands swept through her hair for the last time. He was sure of it now. Yuffie was the one; the girl who he had left so long ago, crying. And now he had to leave her again, in the same state. He feelings were mixed. Yes, she was a traitor, but-

He loved her. 

Again he repeated it, this time aloud. "I love you, Hime-sama." he said, his voice now timid. Rufus then silently walked out of the cell, trying to hold back his tears. 

The door quietly closed, separating the two once more. Yuffie looked up to the closed door and wiped her tears away. Yuffie saw it now. He was her prince from so long ago. It wasn't just a dream, he was real. A wry smile formed on her face, "I love you too, Oji-sama."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming his fist against the cell door, Rufus cursed under his breath. There was no way he could save her. What was the use of all this power if he couldn't even save the one person he loved. Reeve walked over and put his hand on the Vice President's shoulder. "Come sir, we have to leave for Junon."

"There's no way I can save her, is there Reeve?"

"I'm afraid not sir. The President's word is final. All you can do is show your love."

Rufus looked back to the cell, "I don't think I can live without her-"

Reeve shook his head. "Do not dwell on it sir, there's nothing that can be done." Silently Rufus nodded and followed Reeve to the elevator. 

As soon as the two left, the guard walked over to Yuffie's cell and opened the door. He spoke with his voice in a soft whisper. "Mistress Yuffie?"

Yuffie quickly jumped up and looked at the guard. "Who-Who are you?"

"A hand servant of your father. I've been sent to come and free you."

Shocked, Yuffie spoke in broken words. "M-my father? He knows I'm he-here?"

"Yes. Once word of the description of Rufus' assassin got out, and that she was caught; your father sent me to free you. It was very bold of you to take such an assignment Mistress Yuffie, you were ordered to only spy on ShinRa, not to kill Rufus. You could have started a war!"

"But I didn't take any assignment I'm inno-"

"Shh!" He interrupted her. "There is no time, you must get out of here quickly! Your father gave me orders to tell you not to come to Wutai right away, since that would be the first place they would check for you."

"But I-"

"Just go!" He said, pushing Yuffie out of the cell. He tossed her a sack filled with new clothes and a few materia. "Take this with you, just in case."

Yuffie nodded and quickly ran to the steps of the floor. She would have to figure out a way to get down. But after all- she was a ninja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time approached, and darkness covered the skies as Rufus and Reeve flew via helicopter to Junon. Rufus was dead silent. He was reflecting on what all had happened the past weeks. It was all one big blur that had an abrupt ending. Yuffie's death.

Reeve looked over to the Vice President with concern. "Are you all right sir?"

"I suppose so, seeing as my heart has been ripped out. I'm still living aren't I?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Reeve's forehead. Rufus was impossible to read. Suddenly Reeve's cell phone rang. He searched his pockets for the phone and finally found it. As he began to talk, Rufus looked up.

"Yes- Uh-huh... I see. Yes, we'll be right over." Reeve folded the phone back up and placed it in his pocket.

"What is it?"

Reeve turned to the pilot. "There's been a change of plans. Take us back to Midgar."

The pilot nodded. "Yes sir."

"Reeve, tell me what's going on!" Rufus stared at Reeve, his Mako eyes glowing in the darkness.

"We must head back to Midgar."

Rufus blinked. "Why is that?"

"Because you have new duties to attend to." Reeve paused, and then a smile appeared on this face. "President Rufus." 

To Be Continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

*Hikaru laughs hysterically* Yes I finished another chapter! Wow o_O Within one week I have two chapters to a fanfiction. I think this is the first time this has ever happened. I guess it's because I could go on and on about these two ^_^

Yuffie & Rufus: *face-fault*

Sorry to all the folks who had to read this _very long_ chapter twice due to the rewrite. But, the story is connected to the game! I told you I could do it XD Now comes the fun part, making the story intertwine with the game -_- If you thought this was the last chapter, then you were wrong! I have at least 3 more up my sleeve, and an epilogue if I don't put the ending in that I want at chapter 5 XD

Yuffie: As she said, she could go on and on...

I hope I didn't put one too many mushy scenes in here. Yes I know Rufus went a bit soft, when Yuffie should have been a bit softer, but OH WELL. This is the way it came out in the end. But you gotta feel sorry for Rufus. I mean, he now thinks Yuffie is dead, and if you think about it (like he has ^_^) then it's his fault she's "dead." That's not an easy pill to take.

Oh, and about the hand servant thingy... well I sat at my computer for an hour trying to figure out how Yuffie would escape. First I was gonna put her in the cells when Sephiroth attacks, but then that wouldn't make sense to the game, since you didn't _see_ her in the cells. Doing that would also mean having to have members of AVALANCHE meet Yuffie before they were supposed to _meet Yuffie_ and I just didn't want all those flame mails if I did that.

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the others and I hope you continue on until the end XD See you next time! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford FFIX! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Her Complications

just your average fairytale || chapter 3 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life, his were dark and lonely. How they came to meet, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives; which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to be together; they could see it in each others' eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last, the two were split apart by fate. They promised each other they would find one another again...

Once they had found one another, fate had deemed them on opposing sides, good against evil. He believes that she is dead, whilst she feels betrayed and knows not what to do.

The trust the two had is now crushed into a thousand pieces.

Will some simple glue just fix the problem?

Or is it a lost cause? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Her Complications**

Two eyes were visible through the bushes. She was watching, like a predator about to attack its prey. She had been watching the group for several hours now, as they slowly passed through the forest, one which she knew like the back of her hand. Her eyes watched closely as the group used materia against some defenseless creature. Fire and Ice. She licked her lips in the excitement. But something held her back....

It was just like that one time-

_Watching her prey-_

White coat-

Golden Hair-

The word "Rufus" escaped her lips as she held back her tears. No, she had to forget about him. She would never see him again.

Closing her mind to the subject of love, Yuffie spied upon the group she was following. Three people. Well, she at least _thought_ one of them was a person. The guy was built strong, tall, with a dark complexion. Yet, his right hand was missing. What was there was a machine gun. Yuffie, in all her years of traveling, had NEVER seen anything like that. Not liking the look this guy had, she quickly moved to the others in the party.

The only female in the group had long brown hair, braided. Her lengthy pink dress was very covering, not revealing an inch of her figure. Bleh. Her outfit was just so girlie... Yuffie's focus turned to the other in the group, who appeared to be the leader of the whole fiasco.

That was when the blonde one's eyes fell upon her.

His eyes-

They were just like Rufus'....

Yuffie stood there in awe while the group walked passed her, not even noticing her presence.

"Rufus..." She whispered as she arose from her hiding position, "Why can't you leave me alone?" She paused for a moment, letting the group pass. For a moment, she was going to let them win, and not attack them... but... 

_His eyes are the same blue..._

"I- I won't give into it!" Yuffie charged after the group, trying to ambush them from behind. "I WON'T!" She shouted, as she attacked each person in the party with her fire attack.

The group was, not only unprepared, but shocked. They had not been expecting to be attacked by a ninja so far into the woods. The blonde one gave orders for the group to attack at will. The battle did not last long, and Yuffie was left lying on the ground.

"Man... I can't believe that I lost..." Yuffie muttered, trying to push herself up.

As the feeling of hatred filled her body, the strength began to grow in Yuffie's body. Finally, she pushed herself up and quickly swung her fists at the blonde one. She wasn't going to be defeated so easily. "You spikey-headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!"

The blonde one looked to the other members of his group. They returned a shrug. "Not interested." He calmly said.

Feeling the adrenaline flow through her body, she began to swing at the others, trying to show off her skills. "Thinkin' of running away? Stay and fight! FIGHT I said!" _No Rufus, you won't defeat me. I WILL win._ "C'mon... what's the matter?" She paused. "You're pretty scared of me, huh?" Yuffie glanced over to the big _thing_ with the machine-gun arm and smirked. He returned a glare, making her even cockier.

At a loss for words, the blonde one looked at Yuffie as if she was pathetic. He spoke in a sarcastic tone, "......petrified."

Insulted, Yuffie made a face to the leader. If they weren't going to take her seriously, she could at least play along. She didn't have to take this. "Hmm, just as I thought. What do you expect with my skills? Good luck to you guys too. If you feel up to it, we can go another around. Later." She began to walk away from the group. All that wasted time for nothing, she didn't even get to steal their materia, and just because he had Mako eyes. Yuffie paused in her walk and shouted back to the others. "I'm really gonna leave! REALLY!"

The girl looked to the blonde one and motioned for him to keep talking. Silently protesting, the blonde one gestured towards Yuffie and shook his head. Finally, the female glared at the blonde one, making him speak. "Wait a second!"

A wry smile appeared on Yuffie's lips as she turned her head to face the group. "What is it, you still want somethin' from me? Hmmm... so that's it. I know you want my help because I'm so good! You want me to go with you?"

The blonde one nodded. ".....That's right."

"Heh heh... thought so. You put me in a spot. Hmm, what should I do?"_ What **should** I do?_ Yuffie thought to herself. Maybe a little side trip would do her good; help her get her mind off of... other matters. Besides, she may get some materia out of the whole thing. Yes, this trip may help her get back to being her normal self. "But... if you want me that bad, I can't refuse... All right. I'll go with you."

The others began to walk away. The blonde one muttered something about "Hurrying on".

Angered, Yuffie stomped her foot hard on the ground. "Huh? Hey... HEY!!" 

As the others continued to leave, Yuffie chased after them, "Wait! I haven't even told you my name!! I'm Yuffie! Good to meetcha!" The three still walked on. 

Yuffie turned her back to the departing group. "Heh heh... Just as planned. Now all I have to do is a little of this..... and a little of that...." _And you will be forgotten Rufus. Goodbye..._

She turned back to the group and ran towards them. "Hey, wait up! Wait for me!!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Yuffie joined the famous AVALANCHE group- yet she had never heard of them. The female traveling with them, who she later found out was named Aeris, explained that they were after the great Sephiroth. Now that was a name Yuffie was familiar with.

The great Sephiroth, who had un-measurable powers.

Yuffie decided then that she would leave the group before they had their confrontation with Sephiroth. She had no wish to die while she was still sixteen.

The group was on its way to Junon, where Sephiroth had been rumored to be. Nightfall came upon the land, and the air became cold. With Junon in their sights, the group decided to make camp outside of the city and head there in the morning. 

As Cloud set up the tent, Aeris and Yuffie sat by the fire. Barret, the psycho with the gun grafted in his arm, had left earlier to check on "the res' of th' group", which was fine by Yuffie since Barret scared the hell out of her.

Aeris scooted in closer to Yuffie and poked the fire with a stick. "So.. What's your story Ms. Yuffie?"

"Yuffie's fine, Aeris." Yuffie corrected. She had enough with former titles for a LONG time. All that she was ever called was 'Ms. Yuffie' or 'Mistress Yuffie' or something stupid like that. She didn't want to be higher than anyone. She just wanted to be normal.

"Okay then.. Yuffie." Aeris smiled as she looked to Yuffie, silently telling her to talk.

Yuffie let out a hard sigh. "Well, where should I begin?" She let out a short laugh. "I am a wandering ninja who has a bandaged up heart. Yeah..." A tone of regret appeared in her voice. "A bandaged heart..."

A frown slowly developed on Aeris' face. "Oh I'm sorry Yuffie. I didn't know. I won't ask you to explain if your un-comfortable with it."

"S'okay Aeris, you couldn't have known. But if it's details you want..." As Yuffie looked up to the stars Rufus' image entered her mind. "I can't give them to you." She quickly said. "I'm trying to forget."

The sudden change of Yuffie's mood frightened Aeris a bit, but she still succeeded in making a smile. "Memories are what makes a person. Forgetting them isn't going to solve anything."

"Whatta you know?" Yuffie snapped back.

"Oh!" Shocked, Aeris scooted away from Yuffie.

Yuffie immediately backed down, regretting what she had done. "I-I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject."

"Love always is." Aeris murmured as she watched Cloud finish putting up the tent. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Yuffie dreamt of the night before Rufus and her were separated. It hurt so much for her to see him again. His lips, his smile, all the memories she was trying to suppress and had for the past month.

"Oh Rufus..." She said passionately as she slipped off his shirt.

"I am a monster.." Rufus whispered as he began to make love to her.

"What?" Yuffie questioned, stopping Rufus from going any further.

"I said.." A horrible voice came out from Rufus' mouth. "I am a MONSTER!" Rufus looked directly at Yuffie, but it wasn't Rufus anymore. He now had the face of an evil demon, ugly and green. His tongue now stuck out at least a foot out of his mouth. The tongue, covered in a green slobber, licked Yuffie on the shoulder. She screamed.

"Rufus STOPPPPPPP!"

"Yuffie are you okay?!" Aeris put her hand on Yuffie's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Yuffie looked around. She was no longer at ShinRa Headquarters. She was back in the tent with Aeris and Cloud. Breathing hard, Yuffie nodded to Aeris. "I'm fine... just a bad dream."

Aeris smiled in return. "Okay, as long as you're all right." And with that Aeris laid back down on her sleeping mat and went back to sleep.

However, the ninja girl was far from going back to sleep. Her forehead was covered in sweat. Slowly she dragged her hand across her forehead to wipe it off. It was then she noticed that her shoulder was wet also, in the same place that the demon in her dream had licked her. She wiped her shoulders off, and then looked down to her hands. The slobber was an oozing green against the pale background of her hands. Shivering, she wiped her hands on the ground and walked out to the near-by ocean.

The water swept over her hands, trying to erase the memory of the horrifying dream. But Yuffie could not forget it. Rufus with the face of a demon... The dream was a sign.

"What... what does this mean?" Yuffie whispered as she looked upon the night lights of Junon, the ocean waves crashing in the background. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the group proceeded to Junon. Yuffie still felt uneasy from her nightmare the night before, so Aeris did her best to keep Yuffie cheerful. It didn't work. The town, or slums as they _should_ be called, below Junon were dirty and polluted. Tale had that once ShinRa had built the harbor, the sun was blocked out making the air and water polluted. 

Weary of her dream, Yuffie asked Cloud if he would use the PHS and call one of the other members of the group. She couldn't focus on the time at hand since the dream was still vivid in her mind. A busty girl named Tifa replaced Yuffie and gave her instructions to stay with the old lady at the front of the town. It wouldn't be long before the others would catch up to the group and they would then plan how to break through the ShinRa part of Junon Harbor.

The next day, after Cloud and the group saved a dolphin trainer named Priscilla, Yuffie met the rest of the AVALANCHE members.

Red XIII, a lion sort of thing, who spoke very proper English. It was kind of insulting to Yuffie since an animal spoke better than she did. Red was not particularly thrilled with Yuffie either- he found her to be an annoying brat, and found it appropriate to tell her so. She could already tell that she and Red were going to have problems. 

There was also Barret, the scary guy with the gun graphed into his arm. Yuffie prayed that she would not be spending much time around him.

Yuffie had since blocked the dream from her mind, and she was now set on kicking some monster butt. But she wasn't aware of what monster's butt they would be kicking until the group began to make plans.

Priscilla informed the group that the music that they heard loudly in the background was the rehearsal for the new ShinRa president.

Yuffie's heart sank.

_It couldn't be..._

"Rufus!? I gotta pay my respects!" Barret shouted.

The image of Rufus' smiling face came into Yuffie's mind. He was reaching out for her, his golden hair shinning in the sunlight. It pained her to think of him again. So, he had become president. Why? Why did it have to be this way?

"You think Rufus is thinking about crossing the ocean from here too?" Aeris spoke in her quiet tone.

_Does this mean that they were after ShinRa as well? No one had mentioned ShinRa.... just Sephiroth...._

Red XIII looked at Cloud quizingly, "Cloud, didn't you finish Rufus off?"

_WHAT?!_

Everything quickly became a blur to Yuffie. Now that she was part of AVALANCHE, did this mean she would have to fight Rufus? Her- No. NO! She did not love him. He had tricked her into loving him by lying. So what if he was her prince from long ago, he was no longer that kind, good-hearted boy. He was now a cruel and twisted......

_Monster..._

He had warned her. But she had refused to see it. Fate was so cruel. 

Yuffie spiraled deeper and deeper into memory and thought. If it were not for Aeris shaking her, she would have never snapped out of it.

"Hey Yuffie! Come on!" Aeris said, shaking Yuffie by the shoulder.

"Wha?" Yuffie said, lost to what was going on. She looked around and saw that the group meeting was now over and Cloud was nowhere to be found. "Hey- Where'd everyone go?!" Yuffie said as she blinked.

Aeris shook her head. "Weren't you paying attention at all? Cloud left for Junon via dolphin backside! We're gonna catch up with him on the boat since we believe that Sephiroth has already crossed the ocean."

"When'd this all happen?" Yuffie said, lost.

Aeris smiled as she tossed Yuffie a sailor outfit. "While you were dreaming of Prince Charming. Now come on, it's time to go."

Yuffie scrambled to catch the outfit. "Ekk! Okay I'm coming, I'm coming." She quickly slipped off her armor and put the sailor outfit on top of her clothes. Yuffie then caught up with the others who were going up to Junon thanks to the nearby lift.

"By the way," Yuffie said, itching her new uniform. "Where did you guys get these things?"

"We're borrowin' dem from the local ShinRa asses." Barret said, a smirk forming on his face.

A sweatdrop appeared on Yuffie's forehead. "Oh. I see."

The doors to the lift opened, revealing the upper city of Junon. Barret signaled for the others to follow him. "Come on, let's get movin'! That ship ain't gonna wait forever." The group ran, following Barret's lead.

Breathing heavily, Yuffie struggled to keep up with the others. After passing the second section of the city, Yuffie prayed that they would soon reach their destination, even if it was a boat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning, Rufus diverted his attention from the SOLDIERS giving their demonstration. These things were always so boring, especially when the troops had no idea what they were doing like the one on the far left. It was people like that SOLDIER who gave ShinRa a bad name. Pretending to pay attention, a smile formed on Rufus' face as he stared off into space.

What would happen now that he was president? Could it be possible for him to achieve happiness?

No that would never happen. Not after he had lost his one dear thing. He wondered, if Sephiroth had attacked a day sooner, then Yuffie would still be alive, and she would still be with him. Or would she? Shaking out the thoughts in his head, Rufus drew his attention back to the arms display, which was now over.

Heidegger nudged Rufus, it was his cue to say something.

"Well done. Keep up the work for ShinRa Inc." Rufus nodded to the SOLDIERS.

From behind some of the various cargo popped Yuffie's head. It was him! He was here! Ducking low down, once more she decided to stay hidden. If he didn't know she was here, then she wouldn't-

She swallowed hard, praying that she had the strength to get through this.

Rufus, of course, was oblivious to his love only being feet away from him once more. His mind was no longer on the subject of love. Pushing his hand through his hair, he turned to the ship's loading chamber and walked towards it, Heidegger in toe. "Once the word gets out that Sephiroth's here, Cloud and his friends will show up, too."

Smiling, Heidegger reassured the President. "We'll crush them as soon as we find them."

Rufus turned to Heidegger and glared, just to make sure he understood. "We can't have them get in our way."

"Leave it up to me sir," Heidegger loudly laughed in his horse laugh.

Rufus glared harder at Heidegger as he again pushed his hand through his hair, "I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh." Heidegger immediately cut of his laugh. Rufus nodded in approval and walked into the dark loading hanger of the boat.

A near-by barrel fell to the ground, drawing Rufus' attention. 

Yuffie cursed herself for being clumsy and quickly tried to get out of sight once more. 

Rufus stepped towards the fallen barrel. Movement was visible, something was near the barrel. His eyes narrowed as he took a step closer. "Is someone there?"

Gasping, Yuffie hid her head lower, praying that he would just go away.

Rufus' eyes grew wide. "Yuf-"

"Is there something the matter sir?" Heidegger interrupted, his arms resting on his bloated belly.

Rufus shook his head no. "Nothing Heidegger, I just dropped my pen. I'll be along in a minute."

Nodding Heidegger spoke, "Very good sir, I'll see you in the meeting room." Heidegger then turned and walked away, Rufus' eyes following him.

As soon as Heidegger was out of sight, Rufus turned his attention back to the barrel. "It's all right." Rufus spoke in his rare gentle tone. "Heidegger is gone."

"No it's not all right." Yuffie said, her back still against the crate she was hiding behind.

"Yuffie?!" Rufus said. His voice was full of joy and happiness. "It is you! You- You're alive."

"I feel like I'm dead. In fact, I'd be better off dead, _President ShinRa_." A bitter tone rang through Yuffie's voice. She turned to Barret, who was also hiding. He was just a few feet away, giving her an accusing look. Yuffie shook her head, and motioned for Barret to be ready.

Rufus' heart sank. She had not forgiven him. But she was alive- and here- That had to have meant something. "Yuffie I-" The President stumbled on his words. If she would only show her face to him.

"You have all ready said you're sorry Rufus, I mean- President ShinRa." She said, trying to be as cruel as possible. "And you all ready know my response to it. I hate you."

"Can you look me in the eye and say that Yuffie, for I do not believe you are speaking the truth." Rufus requested.

Yuffie again turned to Barret and nodded. He nodded in return and quietly loaded his weapon. Peeking her head out from behind the crate, Yuffie looked directly into Rufus' eyes.

Those soft blue gems. Even in the dark they could be seen easily, brightly shining. Once again, those blue eyes turned Yuffie into jelly, and the words that were about to come out of her mouth slipped away. "I- I-"

The sound of a gun cocking came from Yuffie's left. Out from behind another crate, Barret appeared. "She means, get moving upstairs, little-boy." Barret glared at the President as he got a clear shot of his head. Rufus returned the glare and reached inside his jacket. Barret took a step forward. "I wouldn't be doing that if you value your life. Now go up deck. And don't be tellin that shit head that we's here neither."

Rufus closed his eyes and laughed to himself. "I get it. You must be one of those so-called heroes of AVALANCHE." Barret flinched as Rufus' eyes once more locked onto Yuffie's. "So you've joined AVALANCHE Yuffie? Today has just been a day of discoveries."

Barret took another step forward, growling. Scared, Yuffie shouted, "Just go Rufus!"

"Very well." Rufus said nodding. "I will leave. But I wouldn't expect to get off this ship alive..." He said turning towards the exit. "Either of you." Adding as he walked away.

Barret closely watched Rufus as he vanished to the upper deck. After Rufus had left, Barret turned to Yuffie and glared. "What in the hell was dat?! You almost got us both killed!!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuffie shouted, trying to over-power Barret's voice. "Rufus knows me from my homeland, okay?! At home, we're friendly with ShinRa, therefore I had to make nice-nice with him. It was all a ploy, kay?"

"Al'right, al'right." Barret said, waving his hand in the air. "You don't have to be so damn uptight about it, _JEEEZ_! I jus', wanna know. You are loyal to us right? No spyin' or nothin'?"

Smiling with a silly smile, Yuffie nodded and brushed herself off. "Of course I'm loyal with you guys. Come on, let's go find the rest of the group." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

For many weeks afterwards Yuffie had been pretty much ignored in the group. Barret had told the others what had happened, therefore no one really trusted her. The odd-looking stuffed animal Cait Sith, who had just recently joined the group after a trip to the Golden Saucer, was trusted more than she. If it weren't for her getting called in on this day, she probably would have left the group before the end of the week. She could tell where she was not wanted.

But she had received a call. Cloud had requested for her to come join the group and take Aeris' place, right outside of Gongaga Village. 

Once arriving she was greeted with a hug by the smiling Aeris. "Yuffie, it's good to see you're okay. I'll be leaving for a while, so you can work with Cait Sith and Cloud." Aeris nodded and then began to run off. "Bye-bye everyone!" She said, as she waved to the group.

An un-enthusiastic Cloud waved back to Aeris. Yuffie turned and smiled at Cloud, who replied with a grunt. Cloud then walked on, without saying a word.

"Don't take it too harshly," Cait Sith said as he patted Yuffie on the back. "It just takes him awhile to warm up to people." The two began to walk, trying to follow the quickly moving Cloud.

Yuffie glared at the over-sized stuffed animal. "He didn't with _you_." She said coldly.

Laughing, a smile appeared on the cat of Cait Sith. "Well _I'm_ a different matter, Miss Kisaragi."

Now suspicious of the thing, Yuffie stopped walking. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Your voice... I could have sworn I've heard it before."

Ignoring the accusations, Cait Sith simply laughed and continued to walk on. Yuffie followed closely in toe, she wanted to know what was going on.

Although, they did not have to go far to catch up with Cloud. He had been attacked by the two Turks, Reno and Rude. Yuffie and Cait Sith quickly came to Cloud's aid, and after the battle was over Reno and Rude retreated.

"Yuffie." Cloud spoke in a monotone, "Go after them and make sure that they really did leave."

"But-" Yuffie opened her mouth. Why was she getting such a stupid assignment unless- Oh. She got it. Cloud still had his doubts for her working for ShinRa. "Okay, I'll be back in a flash." Yuffie quickly chased the two.

Once Yuffie was out of sight, Cloud turned to Cait Sith. "They were waiting here for us."

"How could they know we were coming here." Cait Sith questioned.

"They followed us... But there weren't any signs of it. Then that means...." 

  
Yuffie gasped for breath, trying to catch up with the Turks was no easy task. At least it was not that jerk, Tseng, or Yuffie would have not been able to keep her cool when fighting against them. Ohh if she ever saw Tseng or that bitch Scarlet again, she would give them a piece of her mind. Rufus or no Rufus, those two had seriously pissed her off when they captured her. 

Yuffie turned her attention back to the running Turks, who had now stopped and were waiting for her. Slowly approaching them, Yuffie demanded, "What's going on here?"

"Are you Kisaragi Yuffie?" Rude asked in his quiet tone.

Yuffie paused her walking, staying two feet away from the two, just in case she had to get away quickly. "Who's asking?"

Reno stepped forward, a cocky smile formed on his lips. "We have a message for a Kisaragi Yuffie from President ShinRa. Are you Miss Kisaragi? You match the description." 

Yuffie backed away another step. 

"Look kid, we ain't gonna hurt you. It would probably cost us both of our jobs if we did. President ShinRa gave us explicit orders not to do any harm to you. Why do you think we didn't attack you, just the others?"

Yuffie had found it odd. The two Turks, during the battle a few minutes ago had never even attempted to attack her. They were just after Cait Sith and Cloud. "Fine, tell me what Rufus had to say and leave."

"Rufus?" Reno and Rude spoke in unison. 

Reno began to chuckle, "Jeezzus. This is worse than I thought. But I can understand, since your so cute and all..." The smirk on Reno's face grew wider. "Why don't you and me go have some fun?" 

Rude grabbed Reno's arm and pulled him away from Yuffie. 

"Alright, I get the picture Rude, you don't have to be rough. Anyway, Kisaragi, your message is that Shin still exists, and no matter how badly you want him to disappear, he's not." Reno's smile turned into a confused look. "Do you mind translating sweetie?"

"Sweetie?!" Yuffie questioned, thoroughly disgusted. "Get the hell outta here before I call Cloud over saying that you guys are trying to attack me."

Brushing himself off, Reno frowned at Yuffie. "Yeah okay, we get the picture. But just be careful. Rude and I may not be so careful to follow orders next time we see 'ya" He said as Rude and he walked away. 

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Men."

Running quickly to return to the group, the words of Rufus' message ran through Yuffie's head- 

_Shin still exists, and no matter how badly you want him to disappear, he's not. _

As she returned to Cloud and Cait Sith she walked in the middle of their conversation. Cloud turned to Yuffie and smiled. "I don't even want to think there's a spy... I trust everyone."

Yuffie returned the smile as she slowly approached the two. "They left Cloud. Reno and Rude left without saying a word."

"Okay then," Cloud said, nodding. "Let's head for the village and rest up." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...To wake me from the nightmare" A shadowy voice echoed through the room.

Yuffie flinched. It had been at least two months since she had even heard the mention of ShinRa, so long that she had almost forgotten about the past. But now, they were temporary residents in the creepy ShinRa Mansion, where they had suspected Sephiroth to be. 

After the whole Turk incident, Cloud's trust for Yuffie came to no end. She had remained by his side ever since then. And even though she was semi-attracted to his strength, the obviousness of Aeris' love for Cloud kept Yuffie at bay.

As Cloud approached the dark coffin in the middle of the room he shot Yuffie a look, asking her whether he should approach the thing or not.

"Just be careful." Yuffie warned aloud. Seeing as the coffin was visibly shaking, it was a fair warning.

Tifa bit at her lip as Cloud approached the coffin, worrying for Cloud. 

Just as Cloud was about to touch the coffin, the top flew off, revealing a man dressed in red and black. "Who is it!?" The man looked at the group, focusing on Yuffie and Tifa, and then Cloud. "..Never seen you before." His eyes narrowed, "You must leave."

Cloud shrugged. "You were having a nightmare," he said, as if he was justifying his presence.

Backing Cloud up, Yuffie spoke. "Man, you really WERE having a bad dream. Even I feel bad!"

"Hmph... a nightmare?" The vampire questioned. "My long sleep has given me time to atone." The look in his eyes were of pure death. Yuffie was frightened by this. This man had seen much pain and suffering in his life.

Cloud stepped forward, "What are you saying?"

The man closed his eyes and turned away. "I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out." The man then opened his eyes, now narrowed, and looked directly into Cloud's. "This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare."

"...you can say that again." Cloud replied.

Grunting, the man shot Cloud a wry look. "Hmm? What do you know?"

"Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare." Cloud paused. "No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion."

"Sephiroth?" The man questioned.

"You know Sephiroth?" Both men spoke simultaneously.

Cloud jumped back as the man arose from his coffin and did a backflip in mid-air, landing in the head of his coffin. It was almost like he was floating. "You start first," He said, his cold voice again echoing though the cave.

Quickly Cloud related the story to the stranger. He finished his story saying, "And that's how it was.."

"So..." The stranger rubbed his face in thought. "Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project? ...He was missing, but has just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land." There was a bitter tone to his voice, it was almost- sad.

Yuffie yawned at all this re-capping. She really didn't understand why Cloud was telling this guy all of this information, since he didn't look all that friendly. His left arm was completely made out of metal, and his legs.. although he tried to hide it, were very apparently the legs of a monster. She wanted to get out of here, and out of Nibelheim, as soon as possible.

"Now it's your turn." Cloud replied.

The man shook his head. "Sorry... I cannot speak."

Now Yuffie really wanted to leave. She was beginning to suspect this guy more and more. She turned to the door and motioned for Tifa to do the same. "Oh, that's okay. It was probably depressing anyway."

As Yuffie took a step towards the door, the stranger spoke again, "Hearing your stories, has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had." The man laid back in his coffin. "Now...please leave." The top to the coffin began to float in the air, and fell back upon the casket, sealing it. 

Relieved, Yuffie began to head for the door, but Cloud reproached the casket. Yuffie figured that it was in Cloud's nature not to let someone just destroy themselves like that.

The coffin's top flew open once more and the stranger sat up. "...You're still here."

"At least tell us your name." Cloud pleaded.

The man his head away and looked into space. "I was with... the ShinRa Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise know as- the Turks."

Yuffie's eyes grew wide, as did Cloud's. 

"Vincent." The man continued, revealing his identity.

Stepping towards the casket Cloud exclaimed, "The Turks!?"

"Formerly of the Turks." Vincent corrected. "I have no affiliation with ShinRa now..."

Feeling her heart grow warm, Yuffie placed her hand on her chest. ShinRa had hurt him too... She wasn't the only one....

"....And you?" Vincent questioned Cloud.

"Cloud, formerly of SOLDIER." He spoke, trying to sound as graceful as Vincent had.

Vincent stepped forward in his coffin, "You were also with ShinRa..? Then do you know Lucrecia?"

"Who?" Cloud blinked.

Vincent's eyes became sad again as he replied, "....Lucrecia." Cloud shook his head no. "The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth." Vincent explained.

"...gave birth...?" Cloud questioned. "Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?"

"That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory." Vincent continued, "He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucrecia." Reading the confused look on all three of his visitor's faces, Vincent explained further. "She was an assistant to Professor Gast on the Jenova Project. Beautiful.... Lucrecia."

Cloud raised his eyebrow, "... A human experiment?"

"There was no way to cancel the experiment," Vincent said, closing his eyes. "I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most face the worst."

Yuffie could feel her heart began to pound. She swallowed loudly. Cloud and Tifa turned to her. Panicked, Yuffie pretended not to care about this. "OK. Boring story no. 1."

Insulted Vincent laid back down in his coffin and once more the lid flew atop of it, sealing the casket. "Let me sleep..." He said in his nightmarish voice once more.

Cloud turned to the others and shrugged. "We should get going then. Sephiroth is on the move and we have to find him."

Both Yuffie and Tifa nodded as they began to move out.

Just as the group was about to leave the ShinRa basement, a figure jumped out from behind them. The group turned to find Vincent.

"If I go with you will I meet Hojo?"

Cloud shrugged. "Dunno. But we're after him and Sephiroth. So, I guess sooner or later..."

Turning away Vincent clenched his fist tightly in vengeance. "Lucrecia..." Without even taking a moment to change his mind, he turned back to the group and nodded. "All right. I've decided to go with you."

"Huh? Oh great just what I needed." Yuffie spoke aloud. This was not what Yuffie wanted. After all, she had just about completely forgotten about her past, and now comes this guy who's obsessed with his. And their paths had been so... similar...

Both had been betrayed by ShinRa, both had betrayed their own love....

"Being a former Turks, I may be of help to you." Vincent said, taking a step forward. He could sense how his girl was not very trusting of him.

"All right, then." Cloud nodded.

Yuffie sighed as Vincent walked forward and Cloud sent Tifa to join the others. Fooling Vincent was not going to be as easy as it had been with the others. When Yuffie looked directly into his eyes it made it so hard to lie to him....

_Shin still exists, and no matter how badly you want him to disappear, he's not. _

Reno's words still rung in Yuffie's head. As she pushed them out, Vincent approached her, shaking her hand. "And what's your name miss?"

"Kisaragi. My name is Kisaragi Yuffie." 

To Be Continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

^.^ Bad Vincent-kun, what are you going to do to poor Yuffie-chan?! So what do you guys think? o_O Incorporating the game is very hard and is a very long process. I'm lucky that I like the game so much O_x

This chapter was more focused on Yuffie than anything else, hence the title _Her Complications_.. meaning that the next chapter, called _His Complications_ is gonna focus on.. you guessed it!

Rufus: Cloud.

Hikaru: *bangs Rufus over the head with a purple trout* NO NOT CLOUD! _YOU_, STUPID!

All: *sweatdrop*

Seeing as there's only 2 more chapters, and the last chapter is going to be an epilogue, chapter 4 is going to be a very long chapter indeed, since it will be covering more than half of the game. Hooray! (she sarcastically states) 

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of **JYAF** and I hope you continue to read it :D And if you like my FFVII writing, and you're a fan of FFIX, may I suggest reading my new series **They're Playing Our Song**, due out mid February. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford a PSX 2! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. His Complications

just your average fairytale || chapter 4 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life, his were dark and lonely. How they came to met, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives; which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to be together; they could see it in each others' eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last, the two were split apart by fate. They promised each other they would find one another again...

Once they had found one another, fate had deemed them on opposing sides, good against evil. She now runs to another when she is in pain, while he is trying to hold onto the love they once had.

Jealousy.

Can their love surpass this, the hardest obstacle? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**His Complications**

The helicopter- ShinRa's most used vehicle of transportation. Fast, reliable, and annoying as hell to the President. True, it was how he mostly traveled around the world, but he absolutely loathed the humming of the blades and the fact that you can't even hear yourself talk while in its cockpit. Sitting next to him was Palmer, stuffing his face with jelly donuts that he had packed before the trip. Across the two sat a SOLDIER, sleeping quietly, since it was very early in the morning and he had been preparing for this mission the evening before. 

"Would you like one, Prez?" Palmer's voice was very jolly as he shoved a jelly donut into the President's face.

Glaring at the pastry, the President spoke in his cold, low, monotone voice. "No, thank you." Rufus, disgusted with the sight of Palmer and his pack of treats, turned to face out towards the window. Rocket Town was approaching quickly, and soon they would be at their destination. However, exhaustion had begun to take over Rufus' body. He too was tired. Rufus had spent half the night doing paperwork and research- he needed to make sure that this Cid Highwind would do what he wanted. He let out a small yawn and lazily shut his eyes.

_Shin...._

His eyes quickly snapped back open as he let out a small breath of surprise.

Palmer turned to the President and eyed him with some concern. "What is it sir?"

"Nothing." Rufus shook his head, trying to force back the memory.

Nothing was right too. Ever since he has sent that message to Yuffie via the Turks, she had done nothing to come in contact with him and had further immersed herself with the workings of AVALANCHE. Rufus could hardly believe that when his AVALANCHE spy, Reeve, had reported it to him. Yuffie was never all that enthralled with being bound to one thing. She was a free spirit who liked to be on her own- he had learned that in the weeks she was held at ShinRa HQ. Almost everyday she asked if she could be allowed to go outside and just be alone for a while- the one thing he had to deny her. If he let her go free of her cage, she could get harmed in some way, and he would spend the rest of his days regretting it. Now where was he? In an even deeper pit of regret and loneliness, becoming deeper with each passing day without-

"What am I saying?" Rufus said aloud to himself, refusing his heart any further. He was the head of ShinRa Inc. There was no reason for feelings or love- just the lust for power and fear.

Palmer raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me sir?"

"I _said_ it was _nothing_!" Rufus snapped back, much louder this time. Palmer cowered further back into his chair, returning his attention to his jelly donuts.

"Sir.." A voice sounded over the intercom.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Rufus growled, becoming annoyed with all the 'sir's and interruptions.

The pilot stuttered as he delivered his news. "We're..umm.. approaching Rocket Town... sir.." He was a bit more terrified of the President now, thanks to Rufus' display of brooding anger.

Rufus cleared his throat. "Thank you pilot, prepare for landing."

"Yes sir!" The pilot yelped.

Palmer turned to Rufus, "I'm curious Mr. President, why are we borrowing the Tiny Bronco from Cid, when we have his airship and, not to mention, every single helicopter on the face of this planet? I mean, if I may say so sir, it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"But it makes perfect sense, Palmer." Rufus smirked as he pushed his hand through his hair. Any sign of the weakness he had just shown moments ago in his state of confusion, had now been replaced by the evil mastermind that Palmer had grown used to. "By taking the Tiny Bronco away from Mr. Highwind, we'll be able to one-up Cloud and his rebel friends. You're right- we have no need of the Tiny Bronco, but they _do_. We cannot allow them to find Sephiroth and the Promised Land before we do. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes, but should we really bother with them, sir? After all, we know where Sephiroth is headed! We should just-"

"No." Rufus flatly stated. He WOULD get his way on this subject. "We must delay AVALANCHE from proceeding further in their mission. You've read the reports Reeve has issued. They are only a step behind us, if that." He paused, looking out the window where Rocket Town stood, the failed Space Mission looming over the town as a somber reminder of past failures. "And I also want to..."

The image of a smiling young girl entered into the President's mind. Short, brown hair, petite figure- she was reaching out her hand to him, inviting into her warm embrace.

"You want to...?" Palmer intervened with Rufus' vision, the interruption causing the image to fade.

The propellers of the helicopter slowly came to a halt, signaling that they had indeed landed. Rufus quickly made his way out of the chopper, trying to escape the question Palmer had posed. "I want to see her again..." he quietly muttered to himself, trying to reassure himself that this was a good idea. From the last time he had seen Yuffie, she had become Cloud's, more or less, right hand man, always fighting at his side and always causing trouble, occurring to Reeve's reports. If she saw him now, what would she do? Would she run up to him and hug him, forgiving all that had happened? Or would she try to kill him, like any other member of AVALANCHE would try to do?

It was a risk that Rufus was willing to take, if just to see her in person once more. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you!?"

Yuffie blinked at the middle-aged man's bluntness- it rivaled that of her own. She had not expected him to outburst like that, however Cid was not one to agree with appearances. He looked as if he should be settling down with a family and to be a kind man. However, he was just the opposite. Within the first hour that she had been introduced to this Cid, she had learned more new cuss words than she had acquired in her entire life so far. Yuffie took a step backwards, in the direction of Cloud. She knew that they wanted to borrow the Tiny Bronco, but she just wanted to get out of here.

The old man cursed under his breath again as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. "They're late... Where's Rufus...?"

Yuffie took a deep breath in. That name... it had been weeks since she had heard that name. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment. 

She had almost forgotten about him, almost. Vincent had helped so much, trying to take her mind off of her past. Talking to another outcast of the group helped so much. They talked about nothing special, just things. The weather, materia, weapons, anything she wanted to. Of course, she would do most of the talking, but she didn't mind. Just talking helped her get Rufus off of her mind. He never forced her to talk about the past, but she knew that he, somehow, knew of her past relationship with President ShinRa. She turned to where Vincent was standing, staring back at her with his crimson eyes. His vision had faltered from Cid over to her at the mention of Rufus' name. She could see the faint glimmer of jealousy in his eyes. Tension began to develop inside of her, wanting to break free of his gaze. In the short time that she had known him, Yuffie had become particularly attached with Vincent, and didn't want him to be mad with her. She squirmed under his glare. She wanted to yell at him to stop it, but could not find her voice. She, instead, swallowed hard. 

The awkward scene was broken up with the slamming of Cid's front door. There stood a particularly fat man, dressed in a khaki green suit that barely fit him and was stained with various jellies. "Hey-HEY! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?"

Cid stood up from the table and let out another puff of smoke. "Well, if it ain't the fat man, Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'!?" Hopping over to where Palmer was, like a three-year-old, he asked, "So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?"

"Hey-hey! I don't know." Palmer hopped back and forth, as always, making his blubber bounce back and forth. "The President's outside," he added, "so why don't you go ask him?"

Cursing under his breath, Cid ran out the door. "^$#&! Good for nothing, fat &$#$^@!"

"Don't say 'fat'!" Palmer corrected, yelling at Cid as he ran outside. The head of Space Operations turned to face AVALANCHE and Sherra, who were left standing there, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. A wide grin came across Palmer's face as he recognized what Sherra was cooking on the stove. "Hey-hey tea!" He hopped up and down over to the stove, "Can I have some too?" He requested, "With lotsa sugar and honey and, oh yeah, don't forget the lard!" 

Rolling his eyes, Cloud motioned his head toward the door, silently telling Yuffie and Vincent that he wanted to leave and see what was up with Cid and Rufus. For a moment, Yuffie hesitated, not wanting to see Rufus again, nor let Rufus see her again, for that matter. Shiva knows what he may do to her if he did. However, the fact that Vincent waited for her at the door, so he could back her up, made her walk forward. Vincent would make sure that she was okay, which was most reassuring. 

"What the....! You got me all excited for nothing!?" Cid stomped his foot hard on the ground, protesting the fact that ShinRa ignored him and the rocket once more. "Then, what'd you come here for?" The door to Cid's house made a loud closing noise. Both he and Rufus looked towards the group that emerged from the house. As Yuffie walked outside, Vincent behind her, Rufus and Yuffie's eyes locked. And for a moment, there was silence. 

Rufus cleared his throat, trying to break his vision away from Yuffie. "I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco." 

Cloud turned around to face Vincent and Yuffie, blinking. "Why the hell does he want to borrow that?"

"To delay our pursuit of Sephiroth, no doubt." Vincent nodded, staring straight through Cloud, his vision locked on the President. 

"We're going after Sephiroth." Rufus' voice snapped their attention back to what was going on between Cid and Rufus. 

Yuffie tried not to look at him, and looked at the fierce SOLDIER holding his gun tightly in his grip, only a few feet away from Rufus. He knew that AVALANCHE was here- or he wouldn't have even bothered with that one SOLDIER. President or no, Rufus took pride in his shot and would not go about having a bodyguard in this run-down town, unless there was a great threat.

"But seems like we've been going in the wrong direction." Rufus pushed his hand through his hair, turning his eye-sight away from Yuffie and locking it on Cid's. "But now, we think we know where he's headed. But, we have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane." 

"&^#^%! First the Airship, then the Rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco! ShinRa took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too?"

Rufus again looked behind Cid, seeing that Cloud and his friends had moved closer to them now. Yuffie, who was clearly diverting her eye vision from him, was now in plain view. Her journey with AVALANCHE had taken it's wrath on her body. She had various cuts and scars scattered on her body, however it added to her charm. Her body was as attractive as ever, slightly more developed then when he had last seen her over six months ago, and still retained that special 'Yuffie-glow' that he had come to love. His heart urged him to drop this whole thing and just rush over to her, scoop her up in his grip and leave everything else behind-and he would too... 

_Yuffie...._

... But the demands of his role as President of ShinRa took over his conscience, turning his voice even fiercer than before. "Oh my..." He said, in a teasingly surprised tone. "You seem to forget it was because of ShinRa, Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place."

"What!?" Cid exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his boots.

From behind Cloud and company, the door to Cid's house opened, revealing Sherra with a worried look on her face "Ummm excuse me..." The three followed her in the house.

Rufus snarled. That sloppy Palmer, he went and got himself found out!

Within moments, the engine of the Tiny Bronco was heard. Cid turned to his house and cursed under his breath. "You %#@&%$ bastard! You tried to trick me!"

Rufus shrugged, "ShinRa Inc. paid for that scrap of metal, and if we have to take it back by force, then that's what we're going to do."

Suddenly the loud roar of the engine flew over the small gathering in front of Cid's house. It was quickly noted that it was not Palmer driving, but Cloud with Valentine and Yuffie hanging on for dear life. The Tiny Bronco barely missing his head, the President ducked as the plane flew over top of him and the SOLDIER with him released fire. Rufus stared at the Tiny Bronco, his eyes looking betrayed as they locked on Yuffie. She too looked back at the President as she climbed on the wing of the Tiny Bronco, the wind whipping her hair everywhere. Her mouth opened slightly as if she were to say something, but she quickly closed it, closing her eyes and turning away. 

_Yuffie... I'm sorry that I've become such a monster that you can't look at me..._

I warned you.

Cid ran after the plane, spouting out obscenity after obscenity, trying to catch up with the fleeing plane. Finally, with an amazing jump, he grabbed a hold of the plane and soared off, crashing into the ocean along with the others.

_I warned you!_

Rufus' fists clenched by his side as his entire body shook with anger. Palmer, who just recovered from being hit by the moving truck, walked up behind him. "President Rufus, I'm sorry I failed you."

Shaking his head, Rufus quietly commented, "No Palmer, you're not the only one who failed...." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bottom of the canyon, near the Wutai valley, stood a ShinRa helicopter, along with the President and two SOLDIERS, who looked particularly un-easy.

"Sir, I'm not quite sure those are the people that we are looking for." Both SOLDIERS swallowed un-easily, weary of the fact that there was the chance the people they were about to attack were innocent of any crimes. The President, even though he ordered them to attack, could still have them incarcerated for attacking, and perhaps killing, innocent bystanders.

Pushing his hand through his hair, Rufus scoffed, "Whether they are or not- there's no reason for normal people to be hiking the mountains of Wutai, correct?"

"True..."

"And we've had information leaked to us that _he_ is going to come through these mountains..."

"...true..."

Rufus pushed them off of the bridge and forward towards the oncoming people, "So it has to be _him_! Now, get your asses out there and do your job! That's why I'm paying you, after all!"

"YES SIR!" Both SOLDIERS saluted and headed down the slight slope of the hill, guns in hand. They would be ready for these trespassers....

  
"Wait, wait, wait, wai----t!!" Yuffie yelled as she ran to the front of the group. She put her hands up, signaling that she wanted everyone to stop.

Tifa blinked at the peculiar action. "What the--? Did something happen?"

Yuffie shook her head no. "I know this area pretty well." She winked for effect and cute-ness. Both Tifa and Cloud sweat-dropped. "It gets pretty tough past here. Better get ready..."

Stepping forward, Tifa crossed her hands against her busty chest. Her hair waved back and forth in the wind as she moved closer to Yuffie, examining the latter with a glare. "...Really? Something's telling me I still shouldn't trust you." She paused and looked to Cloud, who shrugged. "Are you thinking of tricking us again?" Tifa asked accusingly.

That damned mistrust again! It wasn't fair! After all she had done to help them, they still didn't trust her?! Yuffie controlled her anger at _still_ not being trusted by Tifa, and declared, "No! It's REALLY tough..."

Suddenly two SOLDIERS surrounded the group from both sides, prohibiting an escape. "There they are, catch 'em!" One SOLDIER cried as they both drew their guns. 

Cloud took a step back, shocked. "ShinRa!?"

Yuffie's heart sunk. Impossible! She was being framed! This meant that Rufus- he had sent them to make her look as if she was spying for ShinRa. Yuffie gritted her teeth, about to cry out with anger. 

"Hey, that's not them! These are the other guys from before!!" The other SOLDIER said, pulling his gun aside for the moment.

"Yuffie," Tifa turned an accusing glare back to Yuffie, her eyes wide from shock. They had once believed that she was a spy for ShinRa, was it true?! "You're not....!"

Yuffie backed up, almost crying as she said, "I didn't know! I have nothing to do with this one!"

_Oh Rufus, why are you doing this to me?!_

"This one?" Tifa coughed, disbelieving what she had heard. "Did you just say 'THIS one'? So you WERE trying to pull something off!"

Taking another step back, Yuffie diverted her eye vision. Maybe it was better for this to happen now. All she wanted was their materia -a very simple request- but the monster of guilt was beginning to plague her sub-conscious. If they had waited any longer to go to Wutai, she wouldn't have had the heart to steal the their materia-- they were becoming like her family. "No," she muttered, "ummm, uh...."

One SOLDER turned to the other, "What should we do!?"

"Uh... Get them! Grab them and ask questions later!!"

Both Tifa and Cloud put their guards up as the two SOLDIERS charged them. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie escaped, running towards the bridge ahead with AVALANCHE's complete collection of materia in her hidden satchel. True, she had got her materia, but at what cost? 

"They think I'm working for ShinRa!" She shouted to the canyon, which echoed her voice back to her. Her feet were carrying her as fast as they could, blindly running through the mountains. Unaware of what she was doing, her foot tripped over a rock, sending her down to the ground. Tears began to stream down her face as Yuffie collapsed at the foot of the second bridge, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Rufus looked up from his post deep within the canyon. Crying... he knew that voice!

"Rufus why are you doing this to me?" She cried, thinking out loud. "Damn you. What you want to hear? That I still love you?! Will that make you leave me alone?" She called to the mountains.

Footsteps echoed behind Yuffie as a familiar voice whispered, "No."

Yuffie whirled around to be face to face with Rufus. "Rufus..." Tears streamed down her face as her trembling lips let out a whisper of a voice.

His eyes softened as his eyes caught sight of Yuffie's face. Tear-stained once again. It seemed as if he had a talent for making his beloved cry. "Shhhh..." he cooed, kneeling down to the small ninja. "I'm sorry, Hime-sama..." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her in close to his body. 

"Stop calling me that, Rufus..." She wiped away her tears, trying to seem brave in front of him.

"But it is your name..." He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his, coercing her lips into connecting with his in a deep kiss. 

It had been almost a year since the two lovers had held each other in an embrace such as this. Both had missed the other's soft touch. Yuffie ran her hand through Rufus' hair, moaning in delight as she deepened the kiss. In response, Rufus brought the small ninja in closer to his body. Yes, this is what he wanted. He wanted her to return to him. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Rufus whispered seductively into her ear, "You belong with me, Hime-sama." He then brought her into another deep kiss.

_Belong with him?!_

Another trap.

"STOP IT!" Yuffie exclaimed, pushing Rufus off of her. "We can't do this anymore. You don't love me, Rufus. You just want another possession to call your own."

Was she mocking him? Did she not see how much he loved her? "I do love you Yuffie." Rufus laughed, thinking what Yuffie said was a joke. "You have to be joking me! By the Gods, Yuffie," Rufus scooted up towards her trembling figure, only to have her scoot away from him again. Yuffie was only inches away from the edge of the towering cliff now. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all that happened in ShinRa Headquarters... Please don't tell me you've forgotten..."

Yuffie shook her head, "How could I forget? Those few weeks with my Shin...." She took a deep breath in, trying not to allow herself to cry. "No one had ever actually _listened_ to me before then. I had never felt so special in my entire life." Shaking, she brought her right hand up to her bosom. Gods, she missed that time with him so much. 

"Yes, and the same was for me. Growing up in that ghastly place, no one ever even noticed I was even there." Slowly, he brought his hand up and traced her jaw with his fingertips. "You brought out the good side of me Yuffie--please don't take it away." He inched his body closer to hers; now he too sat upon the edge of the cliff, which was beginning to crumble under all the new weight.

Yuffie put her hand atop of Rufus', and slowly brought it away from her face. "Stop." She flatly stated, shaking her head. "We can't love each other, Rufus- we have to stop this before it tears us both apart. We're against each other now, and nothing can change that. I won't go with you and you can't come with me."

Rufus pulled away, ceasing all bodily contact with her. His eyes probed her with a painful stare. Those beautiful Mako eyes... it was hard not to ignore the pain in them. "So that's it then."

"Yes."

"Then tell me what you could not on the boat those months ago. Tell me that you hate me, and I'll leave you alone. I'll treat you just as any other member of AVALANCHE."

Yuffie turned her vision away, now focusing down on the ground. "I... I hate you." Rufus took a deep breath in, as the air had just become incredibly thick. She wasn't saying this- no, she loved him! They were destined to be together. Tears began to form on the brims of Yuffie's eyes. "I never loved you, I was sent to assassinate you just as you were told."

"No!" Rufus cried out as he had just been struck in the heart with a dagger. "No Yuffie, you're lying."

Yuffie sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm not Rufus- I was sent by my people to.."

"NO!" His cry echoed far throughout the canyon.

Both of them heard the rumble. Both watched with horror as the ground from beneath Rufus gave out. Both screamed as Rufus began to fall.

"RUFUS!!!" Yuffie cried, as her reflexes took over, reaching out for his falling figure. Her eyes shot open as she felt a jerk on her hand. She had caught him! "Rufus.." She called out worriedly as she looked down to him. He had caught her hand just in the nick of time. His body was hanging by a single thread- her. If she were to let go now, it would all be over. She would have defeated ShinRa; part of her mission as being a member of AVALANCHE would be over. She would be a hero. She bit her lip, still watching his legs wave back and forth in the breeze, trying to decide what to do.

A small smile came to Rufus' lips. "It's okay Yuffie. You can do it."

Do what? Was he giving her permission to drop him to his death- or was he giving her hope? 

With a loud yell, she pulled with all her might. She couldn't let him die- not like that. Slowly, but surely, the small ninja pulled the President back up to the solid ground.

Rufus balled over, trying to gain his ground again. The shock of almost dying had shaken him, just as it would for any normal person. He let a small cough, trying to relinquish himself from all the dust and dirt he had breathed in from the cliff of the mountain.

Bending over him, Yuffie placed her hand on his back. She was still shocked. She had had the chance to kill him--kill the President of ShinRa--but she didn't. Instead, she saved him. "A...re you okay?" Rufus nodded weakly, loosing his voice for the moment. Yuffie backed away from him, her eyes wide. Why hadn't she let him fall? So many problems could have been solved! "I... I could have let you die..." she said aloud, still questioning what she had done. Any of the others would have just let him fall and would have said 'good riddance'.

Rufus looked up to her, sympathy in his eyes. "But.. you didn't..." He said softly. 

He saw it now, saw how it had been him that was causing all the confusion. Yuffie was still torn between what was right and what her heart told her to do. True, he was torn as well, but if the situation were reversed, and Yuffie had been hanging off the cliff, he would have saved her in the blink of an eye.

"You..." Yuffie swallowed hard, "you could have died...."

"But I didn't..." Rufus reached his right hand out, trying to comfort her jagged soul. She accepted, collapsing into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Shocked, Rufus froze for a second. He hadn't expected her to do that. Cautiously, he brought his hands down, patting her back softly. "I'm fine Yuffie. I'm fine."

"Yuffie?" A mysterious voice echoed through the canyon. 

Yuffie's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Vincent."

Both Rufus and Yuffie turned around to see Vincent, his hair and crimson cape being controlled recklessly by the wind. His eyes were fuming, and narrowed in anger. He had been correct in assuming that Yuffie and ShinRa Rufus had a past. "Yuffie."

Rufus stood up in front of Yuffie, as she followed suit, holding tightly onto the back of Rufus' trench-coat. The two men glared at each other, hate swirling in their eyes. "So this is the great Valentine, ex-Turk and expert gunman." A small smirk came on his face, "Hmmm.. I see you have left the others to deal with the SOLDIERS I sent, how positively cowardly of you."

Vincent flinched, his human hand going for his gun. "That's quaint, coming from you- who can only get the one he loves to see him when he captures her."

A small growl came from the President's mouth as he brushed his right forefingers against his shotgun, fastened to his side. In the distance, a helicopter could be heard approaching. Rufus took a step back, forcing Yuffie doing the same. "Come on Yuffie, we're getting out of here."

"But-"

"She's coming with me, President ShinRa. Release her now." Vincent ordered, releasing his gun from its holster. It was aimed directly at Rufus' head. "You only want to take her to hurt AVALANCHE- you don't care for her at all! LET HER GO!"

"Vincent..."

"That's a LIE!" Rufus drew his gun, aiming towards Vincent's head. Taking a deep breath in, he shook his head and said, "I love her. And I will not allow you to take her back to AVALANCHE just to be outcast once more!"

"Rufus..."

"She'll ruin your company!"

"She stole your materia!"

"I can't STAND THIS!" Yuffie shouted, turning towards the bridge behind her. She began to run again, as fast as her body would allow. She wanted out, out of all of this. She needed time to think, time to escape all of this ugliness.

Both Rufus and Vincent watched her leave, the only thing remaining was a subtle dust cloud that her sneakers had created as she ran off. Vincent looked towards the ground, furious at himself for becoming so emotional. What was going on with him? He hadn't acted that angered since- since he found out about Lucrecia and her baby.... He turned to face Rufus, who was watching Yuffie escape towards Wutai. His feelings were right-- Yuffie never had to say anything, Vincent could put two and two together. She murmured the President's name in her sleep, and would just as often wake up crying; the shell shocked expression she always had when ShinRa was mentioned; all of it lead up to the answer: Yuffie loved him. But whether the President actually loved her or not, he could not determine. Rufus had been known, ever since had he had been a child, to be tricky and very convincing. 

Vincent knew that AVALANCHE would be on her trail shortly, wanting to reclaim their materia. But, if he didn't stop this nonsense now, Rufus would follow AVALANCHE to find her. His heart pounding in his throat, Vincent began to lose control of the wild and jealous beast inside of him.

A deafening blow echoed through the canyon, as the shotgun in Vincent's hand released a round-- aimed towards Rufus.

The world suddenly became a big red blur as Rufus felt the bullet drill into his skin. In a flash, his entire body began to throb with indescribable pain. He doubled over cradling his injured shoulder, moaning in agony. His red vision quickly grew black as he began to feel the world begin to spin around him. Finally, his will to stay conscious lost, and the President's body fell over. He was still breathing, but in long and shallow breaths.

The helicopter was close now, dangerously close to be able to identify Rufus' attacker. Vincent quickly fled, running in the direction of the other AVALANCHE members. His mind was swimming with what he had just done. He had not meant to shoot the President-- the monster inside of him had taken over, aiming the gun and firing. Hopefully, the ShinRa helicopter had not identified him, as he did not want to cause trouble for the others in AVALANCHE. Vincent Valentine was never one to like being in the spotlight. 

"Vincent!" A voice called out.

Vincent's mind immediately computed that it was Cloud Strife. He slowly brought his running to a halt to stand face to face with the leader of AVALANCHE. Behind him stood Tifa and Barret. All three of them looked particularly annoyed, no doubt due to the fact that Yuffie had stolen all of their materia. Vincent looked directly into Cloud's eyes, unnerving the AVALANCHE leader slightly. "She went this way," the vampire said, pointing behind him.

"Good job, Vincent!" Cloud took a step in that direction, but then paused in his stride. "By the way, Vincent, what was all that noise we heard? Did you run into any trouble?"

"Trouble?" Vincent asked, blinking. The shot from his shotgun, along with the noise of the ShinRa chopper, appeared to be louder than he expected if Cloud and the others had heard it. Shallowly nodding, he replied, "Yes, I did. I approached a monster on the trail- do not worry, I disposed of it." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That fool! I can't believe he'd do such a thing!" Rufus threw the report in his hands hard on his desk, scoffing at it as he turned his chair to face Reno. 

Reeve leaned in close to the President, trying to calm him down. "Sir, you have to remember your shoulder. You don't want to re-open the wound."

"Screw my wound! I have every right to get angry with the dead pervert!"

Reporting was not Reno's favorite thing to do, just for this reason, but the President had asked him to report this incident personally. Corneo was such a fool. To kidnap a Turk was a serious offense, that stupid dead bastard. It was probably a good thing he only fell off the cliff. Cloud and his gang of buddies, along with Rude and himself would have killed him, if not worse.

Rufus' eyes furiously ran back and forth, re-reading the report, hardly believing what his eyes saw. She had been in danger of being raped (_or worse_) by that fool Corneo. He had kidnapped her and tied her to the faces of Da-chao?! Running his hand through his hair, Rufus muttered, "I hope she's okay."

Reno nodded shallowly. "Elena is fine, sir- as I put in the report."

"Hmm?" Rufus looked up to Reno and blinked. 

Oh- Elena. 

He had forgotten that she had been kidnapped as well.

Gathering up the papers, Rufus tapped the report on his desk. "Well, that's good," he said, trying to make up for his almost-certain slip up. Elena was not the woman on his mind. The fact that Yuffie had been even _touched_ by that slime Corneo infuriated him. The stupid bastard got what he deserved. "By the way, how was the condition of the other girl kidnapped- Miss Kisaragi, is it?"

Reeve blinked. The President hadn't actually mention the little ninja ever since her escape almost a year ago. He had watched, sadly, the transformation of Rufus into a cold hearted mastermind in a matter of a few minutes that day. When they left Midgar, he was a heart-broken lover, who could not stop the execution of the one he loved most in the world- when they returned he was even more cold hearted than his father had been. And now, Reeve wasn't exactly sure what was going on in the head of the President. Ever since he had found out that Yuffie was indeed alive, he had been making ShinRa focus on the rebels of AVALANCHE, even more so than they did before the "boat" incident (_which Rufus confided in Reeve about upon his return_).

Reno blinked, taken aback by the President's question. He knew that he had been sent a few months ago to deliver a message to the little annoying bitch, but there hadn't been a mention of her since. Could it be that they were- a thing? "Sir? Kisaragi? That little bitch?"

Rufus visually tensed at the word bitch, but cleared his throat to recover. "Yes, her."

"She was fine." Reno shrugged, not thinking that it was a big deal. "Her and Valentine looked kinda close, which surprised the crap out of me, but other than that...."

Again, Rufus tensed. "Sir.." Reeve broke in, trying to ease the situation. "We have other business to attend to," he nodded to Reno, "thank you for your time Reno. You may return to your post."

"Yeah, whatever-" Reno mumbled as he walked out of the office.

Seeing Reno out, Reeve shut the door behind the Turk, and turned to the President, "Are you crazy? I thought you had gotten over all of that, Mr. President!"

"So did I..." Rufus mumbled as he traced his finger across his desk. "So did I..." Ever since he was shot, all he could think about was Yuffie-- and that _wretched_ Valentine. 

Reeve walked up to the President's desk and slammed his hands down upon the top. "You have to snap yourself out of this!"

"I can't..." Rufus turned away, lowering his head. "I love her Reeve." 

Reeve stood silent, eyeing the President with concern. "But does she love you?"

"She did."

"That's just my point!" Reeve slammed his fist on the desk, "You're not sure that she still loves you, correct?"

Rufus shot up from his chair and yelled, "SHE DOES!"

There was a moment of silence for a moment, as Reeve backed away from the President, his eyes turning down to the floor, "But you're not sure, and you're willing to risk everything on the feeling that she still does. You make no sense, President ShinRa." Disappointed with Rufus' actions, Reeve walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"Wait, Reeve." Reeve paused and looked back to the President. "I have a favor to ask of you."

To Be Continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

*ahem* Yes. I am alive. It's almost been a year since I started _JYAF_ and I'm only on chapter 4 -_- How pitiful am I. However, as I'm sure most of you would agree, it was a good thing that I waited to finish up this series, because my writing has improved tremendously ^^ That, in a nutshell, is why I have waited so long to finish up the tale of Rufus and Yuffie. Because of this, I've even gone back and edited the old chapters, added some lines that I thought that needed to be added, just to make some things a bit more clear. Now I'm on a roll and am very anxious to finish the story, just as soon as I get to the last scenes with Rufus in the game (_I've been slacking off with playing_ Devil May Cry_ and _Final Fantasy 8). In fact, I hope to proceed further into the game tonight so I can get the exact transcripts of when AVALANCHE is captured, just like I have in previous chapters. 

Rufus, in this chapter, is becoming a little bit more softer even still- which irks me. Originally I was planning to have Yuffie to be the one who wanted to keep the relationship together, but then her character wouldn't allow me to >_> So now Rufus is becoming slightly wishy-washy... oh well *shrugs* I like him all the same ^_^

Thanks to all my reviewers who have kept on my case and have encouraged me to continue the story. Chapter 5 _WILL_ be complete by the end of November. This, I promise. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford a Japanese PS2! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Fortunes

just your average fairytale || chapter 5 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life, his were dark and lonely. How they came to meet, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives; which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to be together; they could see it in each others' eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last, the two were split apart by fate. They promised each other they would find one another again...

Once they had found each other, fate had deemed them on opposing sides, good against evil. Confused, she runs away from both of her suitors, not knowing what to do. He is prepared to lose everything, if only he can have her.

A chance to rekindle their love lies within a city of lights.

Finding a solution to their struggle is up to the traitor turned fortune teller. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fortunes**

The head of the ShinRa Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as Tseng, silently walked through the halls of the ShinRa, Inc. Headquarters. Heads turned as he passed people by, secretaries whispering under their breath about the mysterious long-haired man. As like most of the Turks, no one was actually sure where Tseng had come about- for his features were unlike anyone's near Midgar. The distinctive dot in the middle of his forehead made him stand out from most people, as well as his icy exterior and his dark suit. It was most obvious that this man was a Turk.

Rufus looked up from his desk with eyebrow raised as he heard Tseng approaching his office. The President had, as of late, little use for secretaries, as they seemed to fall for him immediately. It was annoying as hell, and it was so much easier to file and type his reports himself. His eyes narrowed for a second at the head of Turks. Rufus and Tseng had never gotten along since Yuffie had been caught in bed with, at that time, the Vice President. Tseng had been the one who helped Scarlet turn Yuffie into a scapegoat, and, as a result, had almost gotten Yuffie executed. It was in practice for Rufus to keep Tseng away from him as much as possible, but this time he had no other choice. The circumstances required Tseng's talents- or lack there of. The Keystone was his area of expertise, so any mission involving it, called for Tseng to be on the journey. Acknowledging Tseng's entrance, the President nodded slightly, "Good afternoon, Tseng."

"Sir." Tseng nodded to the President, keeping his cold eyes locked onto Rufus'.

Standing up from his desk, Rufus walked to his window, turning his back towards Tseng. "I expect you know why you were called here."

"Is it about the Keystone sir?" Tseng asked, "Or would you like to discuss a certain ninja girl?" he added, smiling smugly.

Rufus visibly tensed at the mention of Yuffie. With a small forced chuckle, he pushed his hand through his hair. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tseng."

His eyes narrowing, Tseng scoffed, "I don't like being lied to President ShinRa." He then took out a file from his jacket and threw it on Rufus' desk. Out from the folder slid pictures of Yuffie and Rufus together in the Wutai mountains, kissing. Rufus turned to the pictures, his eyes wide. 

_How in the world?!_

"I must say sir- after the affair within these very walls almost a year ago, I thought you would have learned your lesson. After all, we are going after Sephiroth- there is no need for these trivial escapades." Tseng leaned over to Rufus' desk and gathered up the pictures, putting them back in the folder and placing them securely in his jacket.

Rufus glared at the Turk, furious at all of this, but otherwise speechless. He was being spied on by his own men? What was next?

A slight smirk came across Tseng's lips as he glared right back at the President. "Your father would have never bothered himself with such a frivolous affair." With a glimmer in his eye, Tseng lowered his voice. "He would have killed her by now because of her traitorous ways."

Slamming his hands on his desk, Rufus leaned over to be face to face with the Turk. "That is enough!" He yelled, surprising Tseng. He was expecting the President to keel over and let the Turks deal with the young ninja. Rufus' eyes grew cold as they narrowed into very small slits. "How dare you compare me to my father!" he said coldly.

"You have had almost a year to break this-- affair, President ShinRa. I have information on your-- activities." Tseng leaned over, getting close to Rufus' face once more. "Leaking information to AVALANCHE is a serious offense, no matter if you are the President."

Standing up straight, Rufus blinked. Giving... information? Half laughing, Rufus asked, "Is that what you think this is?"

"I find it very convenient," Tseng said, straightening his posture as well, and brushing himself off at the same time, "That AVALANCHE has been right behind us in our search for Sephiroth. How can they find their information without a leak in the department?"

"And you think that leak is _me_?" Rufus asked surprised. If it were up to him, he would keep Yuffie as far from Sephiroth as he possibly could. He feared for her- especially now that they were so close to finding the Great Sephiroth.

"I see no other reason for you to be meeting Miss Kisaragi in secret, or to communicate with her through the Turks." Tseng said, full of confidence that his theory was correct. "No matter what she is promising to you, President ShinRa, it's not worth the security of ShinRa, Inc."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Rufus doubled over, shaking with laughter. Tseng raised an eyebrow, flatly saying, "I don't find this very humorous, Sir."

Clearing his throat, Rufus pushed his hand through his hair. "Tseng, I'm only going to say this once: Miss Kisaragi is not, and could not, give anything of any value to ShinRa, Inc. Even Wutai would be very easily taken if I wanted to." He looked to the window again, envisioning Yuffie in his mind. "The Kisaragi family," he explained, "Has had little money since the fight against ShinRa, those many years ago." He let out a small conceded laugh, "If they were paying me, they wouldn't have enough money to pay me to even tell them which _continent_ the Temple of the Ancients is on."

Suspicous, Tseng posed the question, "Then why do you continue to try and contact her?"

Sighing, Rufus sat back down in his chair, shaking his head. "I need to make my files more private."

"As head of the ShinRa Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research," Tseng said, straightening his posture even more, "I have access to all files in the ShinRa database. I am a spy after all."

"Indeed." The President said, meeting Tseng's stare. "Tell me Tseng, what is that Ancient girl to you?"

Shocked at the question (_and turning slightly pink_), Tseng fumbled for an answer, spitting out incomprehensible nonsense about his job and long hair.

Rufus smiled smugly, "I also have unlimited access Tseng. You forget who you are talking to. Stay out of my business, Tseng, and I'll stay out of yours."

From behind Tseng, entered Reeve into the President's office, smiling at Tseng's little charade. "Did I miss something?"

Smiling wildly, Rufus shook his head no. "Nothing Reeve- just a heart to heart talk between Tseng and I. What do you have to report?"

"AVALANCHE has just found out where the Keystone is and is heading towards the Gold Saucer as we speak." Reeve said, bowing slightly to honor the President.

"Good job." Rufus nodded. "Proceed with the plan."

"What plan?" Tseng asked, looking to the President questionably.

"You will be accompanying me to the Gold Saucer," Rufus explained.

Raising an eyebrow, Tseng asked, "May I ask why?"

Rufus nodded to Reeve, "To gather the Keystone. There is no reason to try and fight Dio over it, so why not let Cloud and his friends retrieve it for us? Once Cait Sith has retrieved the stone, you will be free to investigate the Temple of the Ancients."

"But Sir," Tseng took a step closer to Rufus' desk. "Why are you coming to the Gold Saucer then?"

Pausing for a moment, Rufus took a breath in as he tried to create a good reason for wanting to go, other than to see Yuffie. Finally he said, "I have business to attend to. Take your leave Tseng, we will leave in one hour."

Eyeing the President suspiciously, Tseng cautiously nodded and then left the office without a word.

As soon as the door shut, Reeve turned to the President and said, "He's suspicious."

"Let him be." Rufus said, shrugging it off. By this time, most of his higher ranking officers were suspicious- but it didn't matter. Only Yuffie did at this point. The sly ninja girl plagued his every waking moment. He could not stop himself from thinking about her. "Is everything... _else_... set up, Reeve?"

Nodding, Reeve retrieved a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Cait Sith will be giving Miss Kisaragi her message before the end of the day. But Sir, do you really think this is going to work? After all, Tseng could be right."

"You heard that?" Rufus asked, amused. "I wouldn't worry. I know her better than the rest of you do. I know her better than anyone else."

"You did once, Sir." Reeve pointed out, "But do you now?"

"She's not playing me the fool, Reeve!" The President steamed, standing up from his chair. "Now go get the helicopter prepared before I get angry with you as well Reeve!"

Reeve nodded, "Yes Sir." Silently, he left the office, shaking his head at the President's actions. He prayed that Yuffie wasn't betraying him. For if she was, he feared what the President might do to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honestly Yuffie," Vincent said as he opened up a Hi-potion to apply to Yuffie's fresh wounds. "I don't see what you are trying to do."

Yuffie winced as Vincent poured the cool liquid all over the gigantic cut on her arm that she had received from the monster they had just defeated, a Spencer. "I'm trying to prove that I'm not a spy." She said uneasily as her eyes wondered over to where Cloud was standing, keeping a lookout for any more monsters.

"By trying to kill yourself?!" Vincent's voice grew louder as he scolded the young ninja. "Doing this only shows that you are a fool, Yuffie. We can't afford to keep stopping after every fight to get you all healed up."

"But-" Yuffie knelt her head down, taking her arm out of Vincent's grasp now that it was completely healed. "-I'm an outcast again Vincent... no one trusts me." Vincent remained silent as Yuffie began to cry. With a sniff, she looked Vincent directly in his crimson stare and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Vincent put his hand out, "Give me the Cover materia, Yuffie. You have a death wish. You are too weak to use the it at full strength."

"No!" Yuffie shouted, backing away from the vampire. "I need this-- I need to regain everyone's trust... including yours."

Sighing, Vincent shook his head. "All right. You have my trust Yuffie, is that what you want to hear?"

"You're lying." Yuffie said, glaring at him.

Vincent leaned over to the small ninja, his face only inches away from hers. A small flush came to Yuffie's face as she felt Vincent's hot breath pound against her face. "I don't lie Yuffie." He said, breathlessly. "Not to you." Closing her eyes, Yuffie gave a silent consent for Vincent to kiss her. Vincent, unable to control his lust for the young ninja, began to move in closer, his lips seeking hers.

The sound of Cloud clearing his throat brought them both to an immediate stop. Vincent and Yuffie both turned their heads towards the AVALANCHE leader, blinking. He was holding the PHS communicator in his hand. "Aeris and Tifa are on their way." He said flatly, turning around. "I can't... have you with me when we enter the Gold Saucer, Yuffie. The Keystone is too valuable to have..."

"Traitors in your party?" Yuffie finished his sentence, offended.

Cloud knelt his head slightly, murmuring "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to say your sorry, Cloud." Yuffie said, standing up. "I'm amazed you let me stay here this long. But why are you sending Vinnie here away too?"

Vincent looked away. He knew why Cloud was sending him with Yuffie; it was a smart tactic on his part, actually. If Vincent didn't know of Yuffie's innocence as a traitor, he would have done the same thing. "He needs someone to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't..."

"BETRAY YOU?" Yuffie shouted, growing more angry by the second. "Cloud," she pleaded, "I'm not a traitor, I swear!"

Cloud turned his back towards Yuffie, "I need proof of that Yuffie. You proved yourself once, you can do it again."

"Cloud-"

Vincent placed his hand on Yuffie's shoulder, holding her back. "Come on Yuffie. Let's go find the others; they shouldn't be too far behind."

Yuffie silently nodded and allowed Vincent to guide her away, his hand on her back.

The two walked in silence, Vincent keeping a close eye on Yuffie. One had to admit, they were lucky that they didn't run into any monsters on the way- for Yuffie was not in an emotional state to deal with fighting. Half an hour had passed before the two had run into Cait Sith, who had been awaiting their arrival. He greeted them both with big smiles. "Hello Valentine! Hello Miss Kisaragi."

Flinching, Yuffie casually pointed out, "Ah, Cait, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuffie. Just plain old _Yuffie_. I hate titles like that-- I get them all the time at home."

Cait Sith rubbed the back of his mog head, embarrassed that he had continually forgotten about that request. "Sorry, Yuffie. Habit, I guess." Regathering himself, Cait Sith's wide grin returned. "I just got off the PHS with Cloud. He says he's going to be making his approach to the Gold Saucer tomorrow. But, he wants us to get there tonight."

"But we just walked all the way here-- and now we gotta walk BACK?!" Yuffie whined. 

"I agree," said Vincent, "This isn't like Cloud."

Cait Sith shrugged, "He wants someone to be there to scope out the situation. So, come on you two, we've got a long way to go!"

On the way towards North Corel, the group of three met with Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris. Cloud, as Cait Sith had said, ordered the three to scope out the situation at the Gold Saucer. It appeared as if Aeris had seen some ShinRa executive helicopters fly towards the amusement park- sparking a bad feeling within her. Yuffie still found it slightly suspicious, but agreed to go along with the plan anyway; this would be a chance to prove her loyalty to AVALANCHE. 

It was late evening before the group had arrived at the Corel station. Exhausted from all the traveling they had been doing, Yuffie was slightly drowsy. She leaned on Vincent's shoulder inside the Ropeway car, in a state of deep sleep. Cait Sith watched the silent Vincent with his unchanging smile. "She's cute when she's asleep and not annoying you with her every other word." 

Vincent looked up to the creature, surprised for some reason. Regaining his composure, he then shallowly nodded.

Silence reentered the cart, as Vincent stared off into the windows, watching the display as they approached the Gold Saucer while Cait had contented himself with watching the young ninja sleep. It un-eased Vincent slightly that the strange creature was watching her with such content, but shook off the feeling, seeing the Gold Saucer coming close. He would be able to retreat to a hotel room once there, and take Yuffie with him- out of the creature's grasp, and question Cloud once he arrived the next day.

The silence was interrupted, however. As the car was slowly approaching the station at the Gold Saucer, Yuffie muttered something in her sleep. She softly whispered "Rufus... no Rufus, don't leave me...", which quickly grabbed the attention of both mog, cat, and vampire alike.

Cait Sith's eyes grew wide as he looked to Vincent as if to explain what was going on.

Instead of answering, Vincent took his free hand, the one with the claw, and softly ran it back and forth up Yuffie's free arm, trying to quell her dreams. The cart filled with silence again, as Cait Sith, now standing, silently urged Vincent to explain. The car came to a stop, and the doors opened. Awakened by all the noise, Yuffie slowly rose off of Vincent's arm, refreshed by her short power-nap. "We here?" She asked.

Vincent nodded. "Let's get to the hotel. It's fairly late and we should get some rest for tomorrow.

The three left the car, Yuffie particularly interested in going to explore a little bit before retiring to bed. As they walked through the Golden Chocobo door, Vincent pulled Cait Sith aside and whispered, "Please do not tell the others of what Yuffie said in the car, Cait Sith. They don't trust her as is, but if they found out about--"

"About what?" Cait Sith asked, intrigued.

"--About her past." Vincent quickly replied. "She would be isolated for sure. If you don't want me coming after you, keep quiet." He then walked off, his cape waving behind him.

As loud as he could possible shout, Cait Sith saluted the vampire and said, "No problem Valentine!" making Vincent wince at the volume of his voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a light rapping on Yuffie's door. Yuffie, who was about to go to bed, walked over to her hotel room door, yawning. "Who is it?" she said in a very tired voice.

"It's me, Cait Sith!" Yuffie could see the happy cat atop of Cait's mog body, dancing happily through her peep-hole.

With another yawn, Yuffie opened the door, allowing him to enter. Her hand fumbling along the wall next to the door, Yuffie flipped on the switches for the lights in her room. Then, her eyes still very heavy, she sat down in a chair that was placed close to the door. "How can I help you Cait?"

"Well," Cait Sith said as he sat himself on Yuffie's bed, "If you don't mind me saying so Miss--er--I mean _Yuffie_, you've been troubled ever since you and Valentine met up with me earlier."

"I've just had some things on my mind lately..." Yuffie said, looking down to the ground. The subject of her unease had fully awakened her. "Do you... trust me Cait Sith?"

"Not really." He said flatly.

Yuffie glared at the creature, "Why you-"

Laughing, the cat part of his body put its hands up in defense. "I was just joking, Yuffie- easy! Of course I trust you! I trust you more than most of the others in AVALANCHE."

Blinking, Yuffie asked, "Why's that?"

"Because I know secrets about you that everyone else doesn't," he said with a wide grin.

"Such as?"

Laughing slightly, "Well if I told you, then you would become uneasy around everyone, suspecting that I told them. Rest assured, no one in AVALANCHE knows what I know."

Raising an eyebrow, Yuffie asked, "And that's supposed to make me feel safe?"

The cat atop of the creature's head shrugged, "Not really." Yuffie glared, beginning to not trust this --thing-- in the slightest. "But you'll have to deal with it," he added, "Because I'm not going to tell you what I know."

Still glaring, Yuffie folded her arms across her chest. "Is this supposed to be cheering me up?" she asked, not amused by his little charade.

"No, but I know what would cheer you up," Cait Sith said with a grin. "How about I read your fortune for you?"

Yuffie frowned, "You think you can make up to me like that?"

"Oh come on!" Cait Sith whined, "You know you want me to! Don't you want to know about your _love_ life?" Cait noticed the slight blush in Yuffie's cheeks as he said the word 'love'. The cat part of him winked at her as a big grin came across the mog's face.

Sighing, Yuffie knew there was no reasoning with the dumb stuffed animal. Perhaps he would leave her alone after her told her the dumb fortune. "Oh, okay... jeez! Tell me my stupid fortune."

And with that, the creature known as Cait Sith, stood straight up, surprising Yuffie so much that she jumped in her seat. He then proceeded to swing his arms and legs back and forth in a dance-like pattern, as Yuffie watched, an eyebrow raised at the strange workings of the stuffed animal. After a few seconds, he came to an abrupt stop and out popped a small square piece of paper, which he handed immediately to Yuffie. Wanting to get rid of him, Yuffie snatched the piece of paper out of his large mog hand and quickly scanned the card:

_As the sun sets tomorrow eve,  
lost love will find thee.  
Do not run, nor hide,  
for destiny is on your lover's side._

Yuffie's head snapped up to face Cait Sith, her eyes filled with suspicion. However, her cheeks slightly flushed more. Who was this love that the care was referring to? Could it be--

_Rufus?_

Her mind raced as she tried to understand what the card was trying to tell her. Furiously, her eyes ran over the card again. This card must have meant something.... this was no coincidence.

All Cait Sith could do was smile, "Did you like your fortune? What does it say?" he asked, leaning over to read the card.

"It says," Yuffie said, glaring at the creature as she quickly hid her fortune away in her pocket, "That a certain stuffed animal will be killed if he doesn't let a certain adorable ninja-girl get some sleep."

Grimacing, Cait took a step back. "I believe everything but the 'adorable' part," he said aloud. Then, with a shrug, he made his way to the door. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." Once he reached the door, he turned around and bowed to the ninja. "Good night Miss Kisaragi," he said as he shut the door.

Yuffie let out a scream of frustration, "I TOLD you to call me YUFFIE!"

As the door closed, Yuffie plopped down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, her mind flooded with what ifs and possibilities of what her fortune had meant. Who, or what, would be awaiting her tomorrow after the sun had set? 

True, she didn't believe in fate or destiny, but something in her heart told her to listen to this. She couldn't explain it, but thinking about the fortune made her feel warm inside-- a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time. It was the feeling of being loved.

Her mind flashed to earlier in the day, when she and Vincent had almost kissed. Her lips were still aching to feel his touch. She slowly brought her shaking hand up to her lips and gently wiped her fingers across them.

_It could be Vincent._

The fact still irked her, however, that she did not know exactly what the fortune had spoken of. Her 'lost love', could have meant many things-- but the factor of Rufus stayed bright in her mind. Could it possibly be Rufus? But there was no way-- after the way she had run away from him and Vincent at the canyon near Wutai, why would he even want to speak to her again? She had almost killed him! 

Her heart was beating fast now. She turned to her side, trying to clear her mind so she could go to sleep. She slowed her breathing, trying to calm herself down, but it did not work.

_No, Rufus would not be waiting for me- it just wouldn't make sense. But Vincent waiting for me would make just about enough sense as Rufus would. Vincent and his cold exterior could never bring himself to do something like what has been foretold. But then-_

"Who?" she whispered quietly aloud to herself just before her body gently fell into a state of sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day passed at an incredibly slow speed for Yuffie. It seemed as if was forever and a day before Cloud arrived mid-afternoon with Tifa and Aeris. Cait Sith had apparently researched the place, as Cloud had ordered their group to do, and found that the Keystone was indeed in the Gold Saucer and that its owner, Dio, was in possession of it. However, Yuffie found it odd that he had gotten this information, since Cait had spent most of the morning with her playing cards. When did he have time to investigate the Keystone? And there was also the odd occurrence of the carts to the Gold Saucer. They had become out of order after Cait Sith had greeted Cloud and the others when they arrived. 

Of course, she kept her mouth shut- since everyone already suspected her to be a spy. Not only that but the fortune that she had received the night before was still on her mind. Vincent had repeatedly asked her what was wrong, but she simply smiled at him and said it was 'nothing'. She had said literally nothing the whole day, staying as silent as she possibly could. Only Vincent noticed her silence however, watching her every time he thought no one was looking. It made her feel down right awkward. She hadn't had that much attention from a man since- since she and Rufus were together in ShinRa Headquarters.

It wasn't until after Cloud had entered into the Battle Arena did she talk to anyone. She had decided that the only way to quell the uneasiness brought about by the fortune would be to talk to someone who knew that sort of thing.

"Uh.... Aeris?" Yuffie inched closer to her friend as they both leaned against the wall opposite of the Battling arena, waiting for Cloud to emerge.

Aeris, smiling like always, turned to Yuffie, "Yes, what is it Yuffie?"

"Do you..." Yuffie swallowed hard, "Believe in fate?"

Nodding, Aeris answered, "Yes I do Yuffie. I know you don't, most people don't. However, as an Ancient, I kinda just _know_ these things." Looking over Yuffie's troubled state, a concern look came to Aeris' face, "What brings this up, anyway?" 

Without a word, Yuffie handed Aeris the fortune she had gotten the night previous. Aeris read it aloud: "As the sun sets tomorrow eve, lost love will find thee. Do not run, nor hide, for destiny is on your lover's side." She let out a small laugh, "Yuffie what is this? It sounds like a bad poem."

Yuffie took back the piece of paper and placed it back in her pocket. "Cait Sith told me my fortune last night- this was what I got."

"Hmmm..." Aeris entered deep thought, crossing her arms against her chest, "Cait Sith is usually dead on when it comes to his fortunes. Hmm... odd." She turned to Yuffie as a smile returned to her lips, "I guess then you'll be meeting your _lost love_ tonight." She let out a loud giggle as Yuffie turned a bright red.

"_Aeris!_" Yuffie hissed, "Quiet, the others will hear you!"

Just as predicted, Cait Sith, Vincent and Tifa, who all stood about ten feet away, all turned and looked at the two of them. Turning darker shades of red, Yuffie whispered to herself, "Oh my gawd, just kill me now-- spare me this embarrassment."

The three resumed their conversation, ignoring Yuffie and Aeris once more. Aeris smiled, amused with the whole thing, "So, who's Prince Charming, Yuffie? You didn't tell me you were romantically involved with anyone as of late. Details, I need details!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "There is no one, Aeris. I haven't been _involved_ with anyone since... since..." Yuffie's heart skipped a beat as Rufus came into her mind once more. "Since a year ago." She finally managed to say.

Shrugging, Aeris dryly replied, "So that means you and Vincent aren't an item?"

Yuffie swallowed uneasily as Aeris' smile turned to an evil smirk. "I thought so," she said, patting Yuffie on the shoulder. "Not to worry- you're in one of the most romantic spots on the whole Planet! If your fortune is true, you're going to have a great time tonight- regardless of who may be awaiting you at sundown."

Again, rolling her eyes at Aeris' tactics, Yuffie sighed, "Thanks for your reassurance. I think I'm even more nervous now than I was before."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie had found it hard to go back up to her room that night; not really wanting to remain in the re-capping that was happening downstairs with the other AVALANCHE members, but also not wanting to find out what her fortune had in store for her. For being a person who did NOT believe in fate, she was taking the fortune very seriously. As Aeris had said, Cait Sith's predictions usually were right. So, when Aeris made her break for the upstairs, Yuffie followed. She was too scared to be upstairs without at least SOMEONE up there as well- and who none the better than Aeris, who would be able to sense trouble?

Yuffie's step slowed as she approached her room, as she saw that her door was partly left open. Slowly opening the door, she cautiously peeked her head in. "Hello?" she called, "Is anyone here?"

No reply.

Swallowing hard, Yuffie paled at the silence. This was downright creepy. The door was silent as she entered into the room, her eyes searching for any abnormalities. She noted that the chair, which had been placed near the door, was now at the foot of the window, its back facing the door. Leaning her weight against the door, Yuffie closed it behind her and again called, "Hello?"

Still, nothing.

A distinctive aroma drifted into her nostrils as she approached the chair. It was a very familiar scent to her-- like some sort of memory or dream. There was movement over on the side of the room with the chair. Yuffie froze. She was sure of it now-- someone was in the room with her. Her heart pounding in her ear, she approached the chair with her guard up. "Look, I don't know who you are, but--" 

"Shall I tell you a fairytale, my love?" the mysterious voice asked. His voice was deep and very melodic, soothing to the core.

Yuffie took a deep breath in, "Rufus!" she exclaimed as her eyes grew wide.

Rufus made himself visible now in the chair. His head was turned towards the window, away from Yuffie. In his left hand was a glass of red wine. "Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess. They had known each other and childhood, and grew very fond of each other. However, fate split them apart, as their families began to bicker about their land. Tearing the young prince away from his beloved princess, the prince's father hid him on a different continent for his own safety. As the years pasted, the prince and princess' families became enemies- and the two, now young adults, forgot about one another-" he took a breath in and then a sip of his wine. 

"Yet, one day the princess had found the prince and rekindled their love, despite the fact that their love was forbidden. The two young lovers consummated their love, breaking every law and spitting in destiny's face, not caring whether they were excepted or not. But the prince betrayed the princess, sending her running away into hiding. Many times the prince tried to find her and beg for his forgiveness, but she would not let him have the pleasure of having it. Banking all his love for one more chance, he sought out the princess once more- praying that she would forgive him." He stopped his tale and turned to Yuffie, with a small smile on his face. "Does the princess forgive him, dear Yuffie?"

Yuffie shrugged, "It all depends on how badly the prince wants the princess."

With a chuckle, Rufus put his head once more against the back of the chair, obscuring it from view. "Well answered. Ah- but where are my manners?" He stood up from the chair, facing the young ninja, and nodded his head. "Good evening Yuffie."

Still uneasy from the whole fact that Rufus was in HER room, Yuffie stood feet away from the chair, wide-eyed and confused. "Hello Ru-er-I mean, President ShinRa."

Pushing his hand through his hair, Rufus' good nature faltered slightly. "There is no need for _you_ to call me that Yuffie-- I know it makes you uncomfortable."

"Not as uncomfortable as you being in my room." Yuffie retorted.

Rufus nodded, "Noted." His eyes slowly drifted up to Yuffie's, those cold blue gems settling on her. A small smile came across his face, "My God, it is good to see you are all right. After I had heard about what happened at Da-chao, I feared the worst."

"How did you-" Yuffie stopped herself, remembering that the Turks had been there as well, since Elena too was kidnapped by that slime ball. "That's right, I forgot your Turks were there." Still tensed, she took a step back.

Taking a step forward, Rufus reached his arm out, "Don't back away from me. You act if I am some sort of monster."

"But you are!" Yuffie shouted.

"Not to you!" Rufus snapped back before diverting his eyes from her. His voice lowered to a low whisper, "I would never purposely do any harm to you or anything that you love. Why do you think I have not moved seriously against AVALANCHE?"

Yuffie crossed her arms against her chest, "Then, if you can't do any harm to me, why have you been attacking AVALANCHE at all? Why don't you just leave us all alone?"

"I-" his whisper was very hoarse. "I can't let you reach Sephiroth..." he took in a deep breath and then added, "He'll kill you... he'll kill you, Yuffie. And I can't let that happen." Rufus ShinRa had only ever cried twice in his life: Once when his mother had died, and at that moment. The thought of Yuffie dead was too harsh a thought to bear. She had driven herself so deep into his being that living without her would be pure pain. A tear fell to the ground as he turned around, not wanting Yuffie to see him cry. "I would just die..." he whispered hoarsely.

Yuffie's heart sank at the sight of Rufus so weak. She took a step forward, but hesitated, remembering that they were enemies now. She shouldn't care whether he weeps or not- he's none of her concern any longer. 

_Perhaps Vinnie is right,_ her mind whispered to her, _he only wants to hurt AVALANCHE by taking her away_

_But, AVALANCHE wants nothing to do with you now..._ her heart echoed.

_Everyone, but Vinnie._ her mind replied.

"Yuffie." Rufus' voice snapped Yuffie back to reality. "Tell me something, and then I'll leave you alone."

Yuffie stepped forward, "What is it, Rufus?"

He turned to face her once more, his eyes locked on hers, still moist from the few tears that he had shed. "I've put everything on the line for you- my company, the trust of my executives, even my own life, just so I could see you tonight. But now, I doubt that you and I still share the same feelings. Please, tell me honestly, do you still love me?"

Behind Rufus, fireworks of the Gold Saucer went off- the bright pink and blue hues shining through the window, the far-off music of the celebration barely heard by the two, as they both had other things on their minds.

The inner conflict within Yuffie began to boil over. Her heart twisted round and round in her chest, her pulse growing exceedingly fast. She could feel her face grow hot, and the sinking feeling return to her stomach, as it always had when Rufus had talked to her about their love. 

Her eyes locked on the boyish figure that was Rufus ShinRa. His bright blue eyes, so cold, yet so beautiful to her. She could get lost staring at those blue gems. The golden gleam of his hair made one long to run their hands through it, just to see if it was truly as soft as it appeared. To her he was the gentlest man in the world. He never hurt her. Rufus loved her so much it hurt Yuffie inside to see his inner turmoil. Yet, there he was, right in front of her --this handsome man-- asking if she loved him.

She, honestly, did not know how to react to his question. The inner voices of her heart screamed and shouted that she did love him, how could he ever had doubted it-- however, the logical part of her knew that telling him such a thing might put both him and her in further dangers. 

The fortune she had received from Cait Sith slowly came to her mind:

_As the sun sets tomorrow eve,  
lost love will find thee.  
Do not run, nor hide,  
for destiny is on your lover's side._

_Desinty on my lover's side?_ Yuffie thought to herself, _Does that mean that I should be with him?_

Taking a step forward, Rufus' voice almost became pleading, "Yuffie-"

"Yes." she replied, trying to hold back her tears by taking in a deep breath. "Yes, Rufus, I love you."

A small smile formed on Rufus' face as he stepped towards her. Yuffie backed herself away from him, muttering, "Stop Rufus. Please don't do this."

"But Yuffie-" Rufus' eyes pleaded with her. He wanted to hold her; to keep her safe once more. "I don't care whether we are on opposing sides or not. I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't hurt me, can't you do the same?"

A tear streamed down Yuffie's face. "I-"

She was cut off by a voice outside of her door. _"Yuffie? Are you in there?"_

Yuffie's heart dropped. It was Vincent.

Shoo-ing Rufus back over to the chair, she whispered in a panic, "Hurry, hide! He'll kill you if he sees you."

_"Yuffie? Are you okay?"_ Vincent's voice called again, _"I hear voices in there."_

"I don't care," Rufus whispered back. "Valentine knows about us. Let him see!"

"Rufus.." her eyes pleaded with him to go sit in the chair.

Unable to argue with that, Rufus quickly hid, sitting in the chair that he was first sitting in when Yuffie entered the room. He silenced his breathing and listened as Yuffie opened the door to her room.

_"Hiya Vinnie!"_

"Yuffie," there was a slight shuffling as Vincent walked in, but no slam of the door; it was left open. _"Are you okay? I heard multiple voices in here. You're crying..."_

"Ah, I'm fine Vinnie. I was listening to the Chocobo race that's happening downstairs on the radio. The Chocobo that I put all my money down on, lost- he got second."

"That's_ why you're crying?"_

"Yep!"

"When did you start gambling?"

"Oh-" Yuffie nervously laughed, _"I've been doing it all my life."_

There was a pause in the conversation. Rufus felt himself grow very uneasy. He could feel a searching stare looking for him. He sank further into the chair, holding his legs tightly to his chest. 

_"What is it Vinnie?"_

"Nothing- I guess." Vincent took a deep breath in, pausing the conversation again. Rufus wished that the stupid vampire would just leave the room already. He wasn't sure on how long Yuffie could keep up her act. _"I was just passing your room and wanted to say 'Good Night'."_

"G'Night Vinnie!" It appeared as if Yuffie wanted to get rid of Vincent as well.

There was another pause. And then suddenly, the quiet sound of a kiss. Rufus had to restrain himself from looking over, but could not resist any further. Peering his head out slightly from the chair, he watched as Vincent kissed Yuffie's hand. His eyes growing wide with shock, Rufus gasped.

Vincent looked up to the chair, a suspicious look on his face. Without being seen, Rufus scrambled back to his former position, hate burning in his eyes. He cursed himself for giving his position away.

There was a silence. Finally, movement: the shuffle of Vincent's cloak._"Good night, Yuffie. Sleep night."_

"I-uh-will Vinnie. G'Night." The door quietly shut and Yuffie let out a soft sigh.

The President was already standing, glaring at Yuffie with accusing eyes. "Care to explain _that_?"

"What?" Yuffie blinked innocently. 

"_What?_" Rufus repeated mockingly. "That whole thing with Valentine!" he exclaimed. "Is he why you keep on rejecting me, Yuffie?"

"No!" Yuffie exclaimed, "That's not it Rufus!"

"How can you say that after he just kissed you!?"

"He only kissed my hand, Rufus-- Listen to me!"

He looked away, his eyes centered on the floor. "Are you... in love with him _as well_?" he asked, mocking what she had said earlier. Unconsciously, Rufus' right hand slowly went up his left arm, stopping at his gunshot wound that the vampire had caused. Had she lied to him? His heart aching, Reeve's warnings came to the President's mind.

Yuffie shook her head, her eyes becoming sympathetic. "Vinnie, he-" she paused for a moment, trying to understand herself what Vincent was to her. "Vinnie's just a friend."

"You call that a _friend_?" Rufus asked insulted. "Yuffie, whether he told you or not, that day when you ran away from us near Wutai- after you left, he shot me. He shot me so I couldn't follow you."

"I... I didn't know." Yuffie took a step closer, placing her hand on her heart. "Honestly, Rufus I swear..." The pain in his eyes was too much for Yuffie to bear. Tears began to stream down her face. "You don't believe me..."

Rufus began to make his way for the door, "I have to leave." He said hurriedly.

"Vinnie is the only one in AVALANCHE who still trusts me!" Yuffie went after the President, trying to make him listen to her; but he was too filled with jealousy and rage to hear her. Rufus stopped at the door, his hands upon the door-knob. Again, Yuffie spoke, her sobs becoming uncontrollable. "You don't know what it's like to travel with people who think you're a spy! Everyone hates me, but Vinnie and Aeris!"

Lowering his head, Rufus sighed. "I'm the one to blame for the group thinking your a spy; but after tonight you won't have to worry about it. Reeve will be revealing himself to AVALANCHE and you will be freed of all suspicion. It's the least I can do for you."

"So there is a spy?" Yuffie asked, pausing in her crying. "Who is it?"

"Cait Sith." Rufus simply replied. Shocked, Yuffie gasped. So her suspicions were right. "He was brought in to monitor AVALANCHE's progress on the pursuit of Sephiroth. As well making sure you were safe. But that really doesn't matter now, does it?" he paused, his eyes still firmly locked on the door. "Good-bye Yuffie."

Yuffie ran forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. "No don't go!" She cried, her tears streaming down her face like small rivers. "I swear to God that I didn't know that he shot you Rufus! I'm sorry- so sorry for everything Rufus. I love you- please don't leave me!"

Rufus felt his whole face grow hot. Slowly, he brought Yuffie up face to face with himself. He gazed at her tear-stained face. Brining up his hand, he gently wiped away her hot tears. "I love you too."

Unable to restrain her feelings any further, Yuffie leaned into Rufus and kissed his soft lips. Welcoming her, Rufus wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close.

_And the princess forgave him; every kiss forgiving a sin._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight approached quickly for Rufus. Yuffie had since fallen asleep in his lap, exhausting herself from crying. Gently, he glided his fingers up and down her arm, soothing her, even in her sleeping state. He couldn't help but smile down at her. Her soft features were so gentle, so pure, he could not imagine himself ever being mad at her like he had been earlier that night.

Carefully, he picked Yuffie up off of his lap and gently placed her on her bed. He leaned in to her face, taking in her scent in with a deep breath. Cautious not to wake her up, Rufus lightly kissed her cheek and whispered, "I must go now, Hime-sama. We'll meet again, I promise. And next time, I won't leave you."

And with that, Rufus exited her room, running to meet with the helicopter that was expecting him....

...where Tseng waited, with the Keystone in his pocket. 

To Be Continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

My lacking in pacing as brought me to the fact that I will have to extend _JYAF_ two chapters >_> The original five chapter story is now going to [probably] be seven chapters long. Heh. How fitting. I may, however, squeeze everything I want to in the next chapter. I don't know yet. I just felt that I didn't want to rush these last meetings with Yuffie and Rufus like I had in chapters 3 and 4- they need to be drawn out more than they usually are. Romance, GOOD; rushing, BAD.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter- and as promised I DID finish it before the end of November... a day before the end, but hey- I still made it ^_^v I've been sick as of late so I've been writing in between me having the strength to sit up and me... well... not. My aim is to finish this entire series before the end of the year; but that may not come to a reality since I also want to write a Christmas story involving one of my series... and not the whole YxR thing, since I wrote a Valentine's Day vignette this year for them (despite how much it sucked ^^;;). Chapter 6 will most definitely be out before Christmas, so you all have _that_ to look forward to. Meteor and Sephiroth close in, and our beloved couple finally gets some alone time together. Wahoo! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford a Japanese PS2! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. In Love's Embrace

just your average fairytale || chapter 6 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life, his were dark and lonely. How they came to meet, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives; which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to be together; they could see it in each others' eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last, the two were split apart by fate. They promised each other they would find one another again...

Once they had found each other, fate had deemed them on opposing sides, good against evil. However, love has re-entered the scene, and the star-crossed lovers have a chance at true happiness.

Meteor has been summoned while the planet's monsters rage war with its inhabitants.

Time is running out... what can they do to protect everything they love? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Love's Embrace**

The entire world was hot; she was surrounded by a blanket of white. One could have believed that they were dead; but for Kisaragi Yuffie, this was not heaven- she knew that she was not dead. God was not that kind to her. She knew that there was something to fear... something was coming, something dangerous. However, she could not remember anything explaining on how or why she felt this way. 

The whiteness began to become hazy, revealing a picture. Yes, Yuffie remembered this! It seemed as if it had occurred an eternity ago.

The climb up the Gaea Cliffs.

The group struggled to push themselves through the bitter cold. Yuffie was panting for breath, holding back her usual complaints, since Cloud had already scolded her an hour before about complaining too much. She looked over to Vincent, who barely had broken a sweat. "It must be nice not being human and all..." she said, nonchalantly as she struggled up the hill. She was tired from the fights in the Gaea Cliffs. She needed rest.

"Not as often as one would think." Vincent replied in his monotone voice, looking onto the horizon. 

Cloud had since gone ahead, not wanting to wait for Yuffie any longer. He had told her blatantly that she was slowing the rest of the group down, but Yuffie took it in strife. He was at least talking to her again, which was good enough for her. Vincent had stayed behind to protect Yuffie, much against her protests. She was a big girl, and could take care of herself; but Vincent would hear none of it. "Hey Vinnie- what do you think we're gonna find?"

"I have no idea Yuffie." Again, a simple answer.

_Just once I wish he would have a conversation with me!_ Yuffie thought, furious at the Gothic man. Wrapping her arms around herself, Yuffie shivered from the cold. The snow was becoming very old, and she wished it would stop. She wished she could be in a big comfy chair in front of a warm fire with Rufus holding her close in his arms.

_Woah there!_ her subconscious shouted. _Rufus? Where did Rufus come from?_

The ShinRa President hadn't really been an issue lately. She was more concerned about her mission, especially after the death of Aeris. She had pushed the image of Rufus far back into her mind; a subject that she just didn't want to think about until after AVALANCHE's mission was over. The only reason that Rufus had entered her mind, that she could think of, was the fact that Elena had mentioned the President in their run in at the Icicle Inn. "I wonder how he's doing..." she mused aloud.

"The President?" Vincent asked, a tone of bitterness in his voice.

Yuffie could feel her entire flush, heat returning to her body from her embarrassment. "Gah- I'm sorry. Did I-uh-" she swallowed hard, "Say that out loud?" Still focused on Cloud's figure ahead, Vincent nodded shallowly. Quietly, Yuffie said her apologies to the dark man, cursing herself for being so careless.

However, before she could explain her train of thought, Cloud had stopped, looking down into a gigantic hole in the ground that laid before the group. "An old crater." There was a brief pause between the three, as they tried to soak in the awesome sight before them. The crater was lined with green speckles. In the center was an energy force glowing green, twisting round and round. With the night's sky as a backdrop, it was absolutely breathtaking. "Something fell out of the sky and crashed here... Leaving a scar on the planet."

Yuffie stepped forward, now to the side of Cloud. She smiled at him and said, "Even I know what's going on. The energy's bein' gathered here to heal the gash."

"Sephiroth took that energy and is trying to use Meteor." Cloud explained, taking a step forward. "Next time, the wound won't be so small."

The group began to head down the rocky path, surrounded by a green fog. The smell of pure Mako filled the air. The heavy scent was disgusting, and not helping Yuffie's exhaustion. She took a deep breath in, trying not to smell in it's foul stench, but it didn't help. Finally, she began to breath out of her mouth, ordering her body not to use its sense of smell.

From behind the group there came a faint yelling. Cloud turned around, eyes wide. There was Tifa, running as fast as she possibly could. "Cloud, wait for me!!" She yelled as she rushed down the crater's edge. Finally she reached the trio, turning to Cloud. "Please take me with you," she pleaded. "You're going to have it out with Sephiroth, aren't you?" 

There was a long silence. Both Yuffie and Vincent could tell that Tifa coming along with him was the last thing Cloud wanted to happen. This part of their journey wasn't safe. But it didn't matter to Tifa; she continued to reason with Cloud. "Because of Sephiroth, I, too, have lost many things, so please take me along. Don't say no. Okay?....."

Sighing loudly, Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "It can't be helped....." 

A flash of light- the scene changed to Vincent and Yuffie, standing alone as Tifa and Cloud began to walk away. 

Yuffie stood in front of Vincent in silence. "Vinnie...."

A small smirk came to Vincent's face, "You can do this Yuffie, I believe in you."

"No! I'm too scared!" Yuffie shook her head. 

"Yuffie!" Vincent said sharply as he grabbed the ninja-girl's shoulders. 

Before Yuffie could blink, she found herself kissing Vincent. The thought was extremely numb in her mind, however inviting.

_Yuffie.... My Hime-sama...._

Rufus' voice echoed in her head.

Yuffie quickly pushed Vincent away, gasping for lost air. All Vincent could do was stare at her with his intense red eyes, locked on her in an almost longing gaze. "I will see you again, Yuffie. Don't show any weakness to the enemy," and with saying that, Vincent turned around and walked away; heading back to find the rest of the group.

For a moment, Yuffie stood in silence, watching Vincent walking away. Then, with a smile, she nodded and rushed over to where Tifa and Cloud were.

From up above, a low humming noise approached the crater. Curious, Cloud looked up to the sky, only to gasp in shock. "That's.....!!!" Cloud exclaimed. Flying right above them was the ShinRa ship, the Highwind. Once again, ShinRa had beat them to their destination. 

Yuffie could feel a lump form in her throat as she saw the ShinRa, Inc. logo on the ship. Was Rufus on that ship? Elena had told them at the Icicle Inn that he was working on something in the crater. She whispered under breath, "Rufus..."

The scene faded, leading into another- again it was of the trio she had been traveling with, now further along the path of the large crater. A large gust of wind blew through the air, as a black wisp flew by their eyes. Before any of them knew it, Sephiroth was right before them- an evil grin on his face. "This is the end... for all of you."

Cloud bravely stepped forward, his sword drawn. "Sephiroth!!! This is the end!" He shouted, his voice quivering slightly.

Both Tifa and Yuffie had taken a step back, cowered slightly by Sephiroth's frightening presence. He smiled at the frightened two girls. He then turned to Cloud, his grin growing wider. "You're right," he said. "This is the end of this body's usefulness." And with that, the Great Sephiroth disappeared as he quickly appeared.

Cloud quickly jerked his head back and forth, scanning the area for the black-cloaked one. "He disappeared!?" he asked aloud, shocked at the events that had just happened.

Squinting her eyes as she too searched the area, Tifa comforted Cloud by saying, "He might still be nearby....."

"Our....?" Cloud asked as he took a step forward, his footing shaky. 

Looking over towards her leader, Yuffie became concerned. He had the same look on his face as that he did when Sephiroth was contacting him in the Temple of the Ancients. However, with Sephiroth gone, there was not much of a fight to look forward to. Cursing under her breath, she bitterly muttered, "I was just getting into it!" 

Running forward, Cloud cried out in anguish, "Master...!?"

Before either Tifa or Yuffie could react, Sephiroth had appeared out from the sky, his sword drawn. Her body filling with fear, Yuffie cringed as she prepared herself for the blow. All three of them were knocked to the ground by the Great Sephiroth's powerful blow. As she came to, Yuffie heard a low moan. _Jenova_, she immediately thought, jumping to her feet. Sure enough, the monstrous mother of Sephiroth was standing before the group, ready to attack. Both Cloud and Tifa stirred from their state of unconsciousness and slowly climbed to their feet.

The fight, it seemed, was easy enough. It was either that Jenova was getting weaker each time they fought her, or AVALANCHE itself was becoming stronger. Whatever the case was, the fight was soon over, as the rest of the group joined the party, standing behind Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie; wondering what was to come next. 

"Jenova's cells..." Cloud said, thinking aloud. "...hmm. So that's what this is all about. The Jenova Reunion..."

Tifa stepped forward, "Not Sephiroth!? You mean all this time it wasn't Sephiroth we've been after?" she asked, more confused than ever.

Cloud turned to Tifa with a half-smile. She was so innocent at times. "I'll explain later. Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is beating Sephiroth."

Tifa protested, "But Sephiroth is......"

"He's here," Cloud said, interrupting Tifa. "The real Sephiroth is just beyond here." He took a step forward. Yuffie got the feeling that Cloud was talking more to himself than anyone else. "It's both incredibly wicked and cruel... But it's releasing a powerfully strong will from deep within this planet's wound." It was then that a small black orb caught Cloud's attention.

Yuffie's eyes widened, why hadn't she seen it before?! The Black Materia.

Cloud knelt down to pick it up. With a smile, he turned to his comrades with the shining black orb tight within his grip. "...The Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the end of it." 

Nodding in agreement, Tifa took a step toward Cloud. "We'd better not take the Black Materia any further. Why don't you give it to someone else to hold on to?" she suggested, putting her hand on his shoulder.

It didn't take very long for Cloud to decide who to give the Black Materia to. He immediately walked over to the red-haired beast named Red XIII "You want me to take the Black Materia?" he asked, eyeing the orb uneasily. ".....all right, I understand."

Cloud nodded, knowing that Red would react like that. "Don't give it to ANYONE. I'm counting on you."

With a supporting smile, Tifa shouted, "Let's find Sephiroth!"

Nodding, Cloud walked forward, as both Tifa and Yuffie walked forward. "We're going in first! You guys stay and keep watch." He ordered.

As the three stepped forward into the next area of their obstacle, the hot light engulfed Yuffie's mind again. Why was she seeing all of this? Were these her memories? She couldn't remember. 

"Whatever I say now is too little... too late....." A voice echoed in her head. 

Rufus. 

"RUFUS!" She called out, trying to reach out for the voice. She wanted out of this place, out of this burning light. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her wish was granted. The light began to dim in Yuffie's mind, giving way to the real world. She forced herself to open her eyes, to find that her vision was slightly blurred. Her eyelids, as heavy as lead, fell back down. However, she had gained enough strength to slightly stir. 

"Glad to you see you awake." A smooth male voice said in a soft whisper. Yuffie identified the voice immediately her eyes shot open in panic. Before she could start screaming, Rufus placed his hand over her mouth, softly cooing her to relax. "Shhhh... it's okay...."

"Rufus!" she exclaimed in a low whisper. "What are you doing here?!"

"These are my chambers-- I live here, Yuffie," he said with a smug smile. "The question you _should_ be asking is what are _you_ doing here- in my bed."

Yuffie's face flushed as she observed that she was indeed in a ShinRa, Inc. high class room. Everything from the chandelier covering almost the entire ceiling, to the silk sheets, that she now realized she lay naked in, screamed ShinRa. Her blush doubled as she spotted her clothes hanging off an antique chair-- her tattered clothes contrasted loudly against the elegance of the woven silk of the chair. "What am...." she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat, "... I doing here?" Her speech was delayed slightly, as she was still trying to soak in the fact that she wasn't in Gaea anymore.

His smile saddening, Rufus gently pushed Yuffie's bangs out of her eyes; his gorgeous figure towering over her body. "You don't remember? What happened after your friend Cloud gave Sephiroth the Black Materia?"

"I.... remember," she said slowly, as the memories flooded back into her brain. "I remember the weapons being summoned," she paused, trying very hard to recollect the images hidden far in her mind. ".... and you dragging me away as the materia fell."

Rufus nodded, now rubbing his thumb against her forehead. "You've been unconscious for almost five days now." He knelt his head down, intended to kiss her forehead; but before his lips were able to connect, she stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips. "What is it?" he asked, blinking.

"Where is everyone else?" Yuffie asked quietly. Rufus could tell that her voice was filled with concern for her comrades. 

"They're safe, Yuffie. We have them in custody." Rufus turned serious, his Presidential aura coming back to him. "We needed them for questioning," he added quickly, seeing the disapproving look on Yuffie's face. "AVALANCHE knows more about the situation than we do currently. I mean, Reeve could only do so much--"

"What situation?" she asked, sitting up slightly. Yuffie was uneasy about the fact that she was stark naked underneath the sheets as her former lover sat next to her.

His eyes dulled slightly as he pointed towards the window to the right of the bed. She turned her head slightly to see the gigantic meteor looming in the sky above. Yuffie let out a small gasp, and then closed her eyes to the scene, turning to her left. Rufus cupped his hand underneath her chin, coercing her into looking at him. "We are doing the best we can, Yuffie. We are planning to deal with Meteor and Weapon soon; before more lives are put into jeopardy."

"Yeah, because we can't have any of your precious slaves dyin', now can we?"

Rufus stared, shocked slightly at what the young ninja had said, "Your words wound me, Yuffie."

She lowered her vision, muttering "Sorry."

"You don't need to play your little language charade around me Yuffie, I know better. Besides, I wasn't expecting anything less, dearest." Rufus said, trying to let out a small laugh-- it wouldn't come; she had really hurt his feelings. Instead, a slight hurt smile cracked on his lips. "After the way we met last time, I assumed you would be more a spitfire than ever."

A smirk appeared on her lips. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint you."

His smile grew into a true smile, becoming bigger than just a small smirk. He placed his hand on her cheek, "Gods, I've missed you."

Purring of delight, Yuffie nuzzled her face lovingly against his hand like a cat. "Oh Rufus-" she said in a half moan. She stopped suddenly, cranking her neck upright, "But--"

"Shhhh...." he whispered, placing his finger on her mouth. "You need to rest some more. You had prolonged exposure to Mako."

He began to rise off the bed, but Yuffie stopped him by grabbing the tail of his white trenchcoat. "Stay with me--" she said childishly. Rufus turned around and looked at her with guilty eyes. When Yuffie added puppy dog eyes and a meek little 'please?' he gave in. With a sigh he nodded and flopped back onto the bed, lying next to Yuffie as she too laid back down. Staring at him contentedly, Yuffie mused aloud, "I can't believe it ends like this..."

"Like what?" Rufus asked, blinking curiously.

"It's just that," she reached out to him and began to run her fingers mindlessly through his thick golden hair. "I didn't think we would end up like this. We are enemies..."

"_Were_," he corrected, slightly annoyed that she had brought the subject up again. "We _were_ enemies, Yuffie. But we didn't used to be, remember? Before all this?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I haven't forgotten. The point is, we _were_ enemies. I just thought all this would end in a bitter battle between you and me, our friends, or in your case your lackeys, backing each of us up." she paused for a moment, thinking. "Of course, AVALANCHE wouldn't fight for my behalf, but still--"

A smirk formed on Rufus' face. "Of course, we could always arrange that- I do love it when you are forceful..." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close to him. Planting his lips on hers, her darted his tongue into Yuffie's mouth before she could react.

Yuffie let out another moan of pleasure as she intensified the kiss. Then, with a small giggle, she pulled away. "No, I prefer this way much more." She leaned in and kissed him in return. Lustfully, she grabbed his trenchcoat and ripped it open, a few buttons popping off in the process. She then quickly ran her warm hands up his shirt, feeling every inch of his manly cold chest.

As her hands made their way up to his shoulders, planning to take his black turtleneck off, a loud ringing noise began to emit from Rufus' discarded trenchcoat. 

His cell phone.

Both froze in mid passion, and looked at the pocket from which the annoying ringing sound was coming from.

Rufus leaned in towards her and softly kissed her forehead, "I need to take this."

Groaning un-approvingly, she brought Rufus possessively in closer to her body. "No."

"Yuffie..." he whined. Pouting, Yuffie released him. All the while, the constant ringing of the phone continued. Rufus shuffled through his jacket until he finally found the phone. "Yes?"

"_President ShinRa?_" It was Reno. "_We're having a slight situation up here in the holding cell._"

As Reno talked to the President, Yuffie snuggled in close to Rufus' chest, covering his neck in soft gentle kisses. This, as she knew it would, distracted Rufus from the phone call. She grinned wildly as she felt him wriggle underneath her gentle touch. "Well," his voice squeaked because of Yuffie's actions. Rufus cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, what is it?"

"_It's Valentine, sir. He's woke up._"

Yuffie moved up the neck, now kissing Rufus' mouth passionately. Over the receiver she could hear Reno calling, "_Sir? Sir?_"

Rufus gently pushed Yuffie away, glaring at her playfully. "Yes I'm here, Reno. I'll be right down." With a sigh, he clicked the cell phone off. "And you.. you naughty girl..."

Yuffie grinned evilly, "Who me?" She then spread herself out on the bed, her head snuggled next to his chest. "It's not always going to be like this, is it Rufus?"

"Well," Rufus sat up from the bed and reached for his coat, "I won't be able to spend as much time as with you as I did before when I was 'Shin', Yuffie. I'm President now, and it requires a lot of my time."

Rolling over to her side to watch him leave, Yuffie tried to reason with him. "Why don't we just leave this place, Rufus? There's so much more to the world than just this."

Silence.

"I'll be back in a little while," Rufus said as he put on his jacket.

"Can't I go with you?"

Rufus turned to her and smiled, "You need more rest, Yuffie. Once you gather your strength you can come with me, okay? I shall see you later." Leaning over her petite body, he laid a small kiss on her forehead and then left the room.

Sighing, Yuffie flopped her back onto the bed again, spreading out in its silk linens. "Yeah, see ya." Rolling her eyes, she cursed herself for turning into a passion play-kitty around him. It's just that it had been so long since they had the opportunity to do... well, anything... without the fear of being caught by AVALANCHE or ShinRa executives. And now, since AVALANCHE was basically gone, they were free to do whatever they wanted- no one to truly fear. There was no President looming over them trying to force them apart, nor was there anything Rufus could not say to his associates. If he wanted Yuffie to be there, then she could be. No more fear. It was a relief to Yuffie, in a way. She could finally have her Oji-sama without worrying constantly. However, there was a small part of her heart that just did not like this. He was locking her far away again, keeping her out of everyone's sight but his.

"Oh great," Yuffie mused aloud, "You're trapped in a cage again, Yuffie." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus stormed down the corridor to the prison holding cell that Vincent was being kept in. Since Vincent had special abilities that the average man did not, he had to be placed in an electrified, high-security cell-constructed out of a metal that would be impossible for him to destroy. A near-by guard approached and saluted the President. "How long has he been awake?" Rufus asked, glaring through the glass peephole at Vincent. He was struggling against his restraints, cursing various obscenities at both Rufus and his company. 

"For a few minutes; Mr. Reno called you as soon as he began to stir." There was a pause as the guard eyed the President, as the later glared at the prisoner. The guard swallowed hard, "Your orders, Sir?"

Rufus blinked out of his daze of hate. "Oh, yes. Let me interrogate the prisoner."

The guard nodded, "Yes, of course, Sir." He slid the key card through the door and silently gestured for the President to walk in as the metal door slid into the wall.

His steps echoing as he entered into the cell, Rufus never took his eyes off of Vincent. The prisoner was now bent over, staring at the floor, his dark black locks falling gracefully over his face as his crimson eyes glowed bright red. "Vincent Valentine... we finally get a chance to talk man to man."

Vincent scoffed, "You call this man to man, ShinRa? How is me chained to the floor man to man. If you really were brave, you would have me un-chained. But I guess you're afraid of what may happen."

A smirk came across Rufus' face. "You are brave, I'll give you that."

There was a long silence in-between the two men, glaring at each other with hard stares. It was Vincent who finally asked, "Where are the others?"

"In custody," Rufus replied. "You AVALANCHE people have a lot to account for, and we need the information you have to defeat WEAPON."

"Where's Yuffie?" Vincent asked, knowing very well that Rufus would not lock Yuffie up in a prison cell.

Rufus narrowed his eyes at the vampire. Why did he care where Yuffie was? It was not like he could do anything-- there was no way that he would escape from the cell and find her, to take her away from him. A snarl came to Rufus' lips as he bluntly answered, "In my room."

A low growl came from Vincent. "If you touch her--"

"You have no right to threaten me, Valentine," Rufus retorted. "I had her long before you even knew her! I understand that you are infatuated with Yuffie, that much is clear. But _we_ are in _love_ with one another, and you can't change that. No matter how much you want to, you can't."

Vincent scoffed, "She's not in love with you. How could she love someone who has brought her so much pain?"

Stomping over to where Vincent was, Rufus yanked Vincent by the hair and forced the later to be face to face with him. "Do you think she has not caused me pain as well?! Do you know what it's like to live day by day without seeing her smile? You are always with her, always near her, how could you understand?!"

Despite the pain that he was in, Vincent narrowed his eyes at the President in pure hate, "You bastard. Listen to yourself, you're just complaining how everything inconveniences you. If she's such a problem then why don't you just forget about her?"

"There's no need to, I have her now. Besides, I love her."

"You sure could have fooled me," Vincent snapped back, "You probably have her locked up right now in your room like a caged animal. To you, she's just a prized possession."

With a loud yell, Rufus threw Vincent down on the floor. "Guard," on command, the guard shuffled into the room. "You may administer tranquilizers to the prisoner. He will be questioned in the morning, so don't over do it."

Glaring, Vincent spat. "Is that the only way you can handle this? Just make me be quiet? I'm telling you now, ShinRa Rufus, that this is not going to go away. You may love her, but how long do you think she will last in this place? She doesn't belong here!"

"Shut up!" Rufus screamed, his back turned to Vincent. The guard flinched. As he calmed down slightly, Rufus pushed his hand through his hair, "Yuffie is welcome to stay here if she pleases, Valentine. I'm not holding her against her will." Rufus stepped out of the cell, brushing the dirt off his white trenchcoat. Breaking into a jog, he rushed down the corridor back to the elevator. He needed to get away from Vincent's words, as the more he heard, the more he began to believe.

A shadow watched as Vincent was given a small tranquilizer. Even in his drugged state, Vincent could sense the being. He looked up to the shadow and whispered weakly, "Who is it?"

"It would be better if you leave Yuffie to us, for now. If you care about her safety, don't cause any more scenes like this."

"Who..." and with that, Vincent passed out.

The shadow took a step towards Vincent, his black hair hanging over his eyes. He stared down at the unconscious Vincent.

"Everything okay, Mr. Reeve?" the guard asked, approaching the man who stared down at the prisoner.

Reeve nodded shallowly, "Yes. Everything is fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late into the night before Rufus returned to his room. The words of Vincent echoed loudly in his ears as he paced back and forth down the corridors of the office. Many of his workers stopped and stared at him, wondering what was troubling the President so much. It was rare that he was seen brooding like he was. Rufus had even carelessly yelled at an intern who dared ask him what was the matter. It wasn't that he actually felt sorry about that, but it was unnecessary. 

His room was overcome by the shadows of the night. The moon hung low in the sky as stars danced in the backdrop. Of course, the beautiful scene was ruined by the hideous meteor floating in the sky, promising doom. He sighed, shaking his head. "Lights!" he commanded of his room. The room suddenly filled with a dull light as shadows ran for cover. His bed was empty. Odd. Yuffie was in there when he left. He glanced at his watch. "Eight hours?" he asked himself aloud. He had been roaming the halls of eight hours?! Yuffie was known for getting bored easily, but there was no way that she would venture out on her own. 

Rufus sat down on the bed, stupefied as of to the wanderings of his dearest love. It was then that he heard the sound of a door closing, coming from the near-by bathroom. He turned to the door to find Yuffie standing, somewhat helpless looking, as her entire body was swimming in one of his old sweaters. He couldn't help but blush when he noticed that she was not wearing any pants, just her underwear. "Evening," she said as she sheepishly rubbed her left eye. "I didn't want to lay around naked all day, so I borrowed one of your sweaters. I hope you don't mind."

Shaking his head no, he swallowed slightly as he tried to hide back his profuse blushing. "It's fine. It looks good on you."

Yuffie examined herself, giggling. "You think so?"

Nodding, Rufus patted the bed as a gesture for her to come lay next to him. Smiling, she obeyed. "You and I will pick up some appropriate clothes for you tomorrow down in Junon city. We can't have the President's girl friend wearing nothing but his old sweaters, can we?"

"I like my ninja outfit," she said with a smile as she cuddled up to him. "It's nice and comfy."

Rufus froze at that statement. _How long do you think she will last in this place? She doesn't belong here!_ Vincent's words came flooding back to him all over again. It was true, Yuffie wasn't used to living like this. Yes, she was royalty in her country-- but she never truly liked it. She enjoyed being a ninja more than being the heir to the empire of Wutai.

"Rufus?" 

Yuffie's voice snapped him out of his daze. With a blink, he smiled down to her and held her in close to his body. "I have something to ask you, dearest."

"That's funny, so do I!" she said, placing her ear against his chest so she could hear his heart beat. 

"Yuffie...." he took a breath in, "Do you like it here?"

She looked up to him and smiled gently, "It's all right I guess, for now. I mean... you know I don't really like enclosed places. I get claustrophobic and such..." she trailed off, seeing the crushed look on his face. She nuzzled her head against his chest once more and then sat up slightly so she could be face to face to him. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm here with you." She brought up her hand and began to trace his jaw with her warm finger tips. "I've been without you for so long, Rufus..." 

There was a long silence between the two as they stared at each other, trying to understand how the other was feeling. Finally, Yuffie asked, "Are you ashamed of being with me?"

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her in close and strongly said, "No."

"Then why do you lock me up Rufus? I will not be able to live like this forever." She placed her hand on his lips, stopping him from saying anything. "Yes I want to stay with you, but not like this. I don't want to be locked away like I was at ShinRa HQ."

He placed his hand on her head and began to unconsciously run his hand through her soft brown tresses. "I'm just worried about you," he explained. "If I brought you out in public, you might be put into danger."

"Rufus," she sat up and stared at him directly in the eye. "I can take care of myself. I wasn't a member of AVALANCHE for nothing."

It was at the mention of the word 'AVALANCHE' that the President visibly flinched. Vincent-- he was awake now, and could pose a threat if he escaped.

Yuffie noticed the dramatic change in Rufus. "Hey," she held him close, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Rufus said, pushing her away as he got up from the bed. He walked to the large window, with the dark landscape in the background.

Making a face, Yuffie followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "I know it's something. You can't tell me it's nothing."

Letting out a long sigh, Rufus finally revealed the secret that was eating him up on the inside. "Valentine regained consciousness today." Yuffie let out a small gasp. "He seems to be in good health, and is asking to see you.... and...." Rufus wrapped his gigantic hand over her petite one. "I don't want you to... I'm so afraid Yuffie... so afraid that..."

Yuffie put her head against his back, "I'm not going to leave you."

"But you would like to see him, wouldn't you?"

"....Yes..." Yuffie softly whispered, pulling him closer to her. "....Please don't be jealous..."

Rufus turned around and smiled slightly at her as he placed his right hand under her chin, "I'm not."

"You're lying," Yuffie glared up at him.

He let out a small laugh as he grazed his hand gently against her cheek, "So what if I am?"

An evil grin came across Yuffie's face as she raised herself on her tip-toes. "Then I'll just have to show you that there's nothing to worry about." She slowly brought her lips up to his. Deliberately taking her time to pull away from his lips, she smiled at him and said, "I love _you_."

Rufus eyes flashed. Everything that Vincent had said, all of his doubts, had disappeared with those three words. He had not heard her utter those words, without tears in her eyes, for a long time. Intoxicated by her very words, Rufus pressed his lips against hers as he lead her to the bed. She put up no fight, gracefully spreading herself onto the silk sheets. Conquering her lips with his, Rufus' raw passion for her began to take over.

She was his... forever.

And nothing would change that.... he would not allow it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does this look?" Yuffie asked as she pushed her short hair behind her ears. She had donned a white sliming turtle neck, covered with a long, flowing teal vest that touched down to the floor- giving the illusion of a dress. With tight business-like black pants and heals, she looked the true ShinRa-ite.

Rufus nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "Yes, much better than that ratty ninja-outfit or my old sweater." He stepped towards her backside, wrapping his arms around her, "You look very beautiful. Almost too good to let out of my sight." The two watched their images being reflected back at them in the mirror was encrusted with gold and jewels. He gently caressed her neck with a kiss. "Is this okay?" he asked. 

She turned her head slightly to look at the clothes sprawled out on the bed. Brand new cloths, woven into spectacular dresses and suits-- specially made for her. "Really, Rufus, this is too much."

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate you."

"I already know you appreciate me being here," she retorted. "This makes me think you're trying to buy me. I really don't want these."

Offended, Rufus let go of Yuffie and walked to the other side of the room. "Then throw them away--"

"Rufus..." Yuffie whirled around, upset that he had been so offended by what she said. "You don't need to buy me all these things...." she placed her hands on her bosom, "It's you that I want. I don't need all this stuff-- I just need you." Rufus looked down at his feet, keeping silent. Concerned for him, Yuffie walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. "Look at me, Rufus." Slowly, he looked up to her like a guilty child who had just gotten in trouble. "I don't want you to think that I love you just because you provide things for me. I love you because you are my Oji-sama... my one true love." She nodded her head towards her left hand. on which the silver ring the President had given Yuffie almost a year ago when he asked her to stay with him. Rufus smiled to see that she still had it. "Please, don't over worry."

Running his hand across her cheek, Rufus nodded. "I won't..." Then an evil smile came upon his face, "I'll just worry over your ongoing affair with Valentine."

Making a face, Yuffie playfully punched Rufus in the stomach. "You JERK!"

Rufus let out a loud laugh as he caught her hand and brought her in close. "Seriously, Yuffie: Please be careful when you go down there... I'm afraid of what he might do."

"You're not coming?" she asked, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"No, dearest," Rufus said, smiling smugly. "I highly doubt Valentine will enjoy my company. Just..." he locked his eyes on Yuffie's, "Nevermind... be careful."

Yuffie nodded and smiled. "I'll be back in a little bit," she said as kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." 

Rufus watched as she left the bedroom and headed down the corridor. "You're welcome..."

Suddenly, Rufus' cell-phone began to ring. Shocked for a moment, he snapped back into reality and flipped the phone open. "Yes?"

"_President Rufus, it's Scarlet. All the AVALANCHE prisoners have now gained consciousness, except Lockheart._"

"Exellent," a smile appeared on Rufus' lips. "Gather all the information from them that you can."

"_Sir, if I may: a few of us executives have been talking, and we've come up with an idea of some sorts. As you know, the people are very confused on this whole matter between WEAPON and meteor... we need some sort of scapegoat. We could use AVALANCHE-- we could blame everything on them._"

Rufus raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "And then what?"

"_We execute them._" Rufus froze, wide eyed. "_A public execution would be most fitting... of course, we would not harm your_ dearest _ninja girl, but the others sir... this is the perfect opportunity to clear our name._"

"Scarlet, I don't think--"

"_I'm sure Miss Kisaragi will understand. She too is part of an empire... she must be aware of doing things for the greater good._"

Rufus remained silent as a thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. Though he admired AVALANCHE's efforts, they had caused so much trouble to him and his company. He could also not forget their treatment of Yuffie, when she tried to befriend them. She was so miserable in that group, because they didn't trust her. Yet, if he allowed this, who knew how Yuffie would react. Would she reject him because he approved this? Or would she understand? He was so confused. He damned Scarlet and her twisted ways.

"_Sir? Sir? Are you there?_"

"Okay," he said in a harsh whisper. The fear on how Yuffie might react suddenly filled his gut; but it had to be done. If AVALANCHE was not permanently disbanded, what was stopping them from reforming when and if this whole situation was solved?

"_Excuse me, Sir?_"

"You have my permission, Scarlet. Tomorrow at sunset... execute them." 

To Be Continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Gah. This chapter was finished a lot later than I expected. But then again, this chapter isn't what I at all expected it to be. Originally, it was going to be the escape from ShinRa , with the execution included and everything. However, I got waaaaaaaaay too carried away with the Yuffie and Rufus scenes. It's so funny to write those, as they are constantly contradicting each other. Its just funny. They're in love, but they don't understand how. Besides, it's time that they finally got some alone time where no one comes and interrupts >_> As the author I have deemed it so ^^; Besides, the chapter is over-- what more can you do?

Expect the next chapter to have the execution and the escape thereafter, and the chapter after that to be the final showdown with ShinRa. Will this series be going on forever? Most likely, yes. ^^;;; Help...

**Rufus:** We don't help the insane, we just lock them up and give them to Hojo. Especially deranged fangirl authors who can't make up their minds.

**Hikaru:** *FEAR* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford a Japanese PS2! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Impossible Choice

just your average fairytale || chapter 7 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life; his were dark and lonely. How they came to meet, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives, which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to be together; they could see it in each other's eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last, the two were split apart by fate. They promised each other they would find one another again...

Once they had found each other, fate had deemed them on opposing sides, good against evil. Their love is beginning to crumble away before their eyes.

The bonds of friendship and love are about to be tested.

A choice is made; but is it the correct one? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Impossible Choice**

The air within the prison cell stunk of sterilization. Perhaps most would think it smelled cleansed, but to Yuffie the scent was sickening. The false aroma of cleanliness made her long to go outside again and breathe the sweet smell of real air; if only she could. Watching the outside world from her high-class window was heartbreaking. She wanted to be free again.

Nervous, she pulled on her teal jacket, trying to make it feel comfortable to her. What she wouldn't give to be wearing her old clothes. Yes, they were revealing, but more comfortable than the clothes Rufus had given her. Her heels were beginning to hurt her feet; while her pants were making her far too hot. Her forehead was covered in sweat. She wiped her forehead clean for the third time since she had entered the prison area. Perhaps it was not the pants that were causing her to sweat. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. Vincent was so close-- what would he say to her? What would she say to him? "_Sorry you're locked up while I'm wandering around free, Vinnie--_"

_Well, almost free..._ she told herself, as she quickly remembered that she was trapped inside of the ShinRa building until Rufus saw it fit for her to come into public with him.

"That's Valentine's cell, just ahead, Miss," the guard said, his voice quivering slightly at the fact that he was escorting the President's new mistress around the ShinRa building. He had to admit, the President could pick them. The girl's dark brown hair, along with her matching eyes, were very easy on the eyes.

"Thanks so much for showing me here," she bowed slightly, bidding him goodbye, and walked over to the high-security cell, key in hand. Rufus had given her the key before she had left his loft upstairs. Touching the edges of the key-card gingerly, she hesitated for a moment. She was not sure of what she should do once she walked into the cell. Yuffie needed some time to plan her approach. However, before she could make up her mind, the cell door slid open, and she was face to face with someone who was definitely NOT Vincent.

Short black hair, and steel gray eyes met her; yet the stranger had a very familiar smile. And when Yuffie blinked at him, his smile grew wider. "Well, hello there, Miss Kisaragi," he said, beaming down at her.

She recognized that voice at once- it belonged to none other than Cait Sith. Of course, when the voice came out of the stuffed animal, it was somewhat distorted, but Yuffie could tell instantly that it belonged to the weirdo. He was also the man who had helped separate Rufus and her a year previous. She took a defensive step back, readying her guard, "What are you doing here, Cait?"

His grin, if at all possible, grew. "My name is Reeve here, Miss Kisaragi. You shouldn't call me Cait Sith around here... people might get suspicious of you if you do."

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, flat out ignoring his advice.

The cheeky grin of his faltered, and turned back into a normal expression. Reeve pulled on the jacket of his suit, and adjusted his neck, as if to make his suit jacket more perfect. "I'm just checking up on my old buddy-- is that so wrong?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, "Seeing as I don't trust you-- yes."

Shaking his head, Reeve made a tutting noise, "You shouldn't be so rude to superiors, Miss Kisaragi... You could get yourself if an awful lot of trouble. Good-day Ma'am," he said, bowing to her.

Doing her best to ignore him, she entered into the prison cell. Seeing Reeve had put her nerves on the edge. She had never truly trusted Cait; a betrayer could always betray again. She had, hadn't she? The cell was surrounded completely in some sort of metal; dull in color, yet it looked incredibly strong. The dirt that covered the small cell did not match with the sterile exterior of the prison. Yuffie made a face at the heavy scent of death that loomed in the air. Vincent was chained to the floor in the right corner of the cell. His face was down while his bangs hung over, hiding his eyes. Yuffie took a deep breath in, and then exclaimed, "Vinnie!"

His head immediately looked up towards her, his bangs still hanging wildly in his eyes. "Yuffie?" he croaked. His voice was worn and scratchy-- not at all as smooth as it had been before they were captured. However, his eyes, shrouded behind the sea of black hair, still shone like bright stars; the color of boiling lava, Yuffie couldn't help but smile as she looked upon his eyes once more. "Is it really you?" he asked, eyeing her peculiar clothes.

"Yes, it's me-" she said, kneeling down to him. "Gawd, what have they done to you?" she asked, brushing his thick hair away from face. A bruise was forming on his left cheek, as well as a fresh scab that was just beginning to heal underneath his mouth. "Did that creep _Reeve_ do this?"

Shaking his head no, Vincent half-laughed. "No, Yuffie. Reeve is our friend. No- someone _else_ did this to me," he spat bitterly, thinking back to the evening before when Rufus had come to pay him a visit. "Nevermind about that now, Yuffie-- You need to get out of here."

"What are you talking about Vinnie?" Yuffie asked, smiling. Of course it was not the ideal time to patronize the poor vampire, but she could help but think it was funny in a sort of ironic way. She couldn't get out of the building if she tried. 

Vincent attempted to stand, "You're in..." he tripped over the restraints put around his ankles. Yuffie jumped to catch him. "You're in danger.." Vincent repeated. "Everyone of us, everyone in AVALANCHE, is in danger."

Narrowing her eyes, Yuffie replied, "Vinnie- I realize that you aren't happy about how they've been keeping you prisoner, but I can assure you--"

"Rufus is going to kill us all," Vincent interrupted.

Eyes wide, Yuffie breathlessly mouthed the word, "No."

"It's true. We're going to be executed tomorrow at sunset," Vincent said, shallowly nodding. "It's why Reeve came to see me- to tell me this news. He said that you were not going to be harmed... but it can't last long Yuffie. ShinRa will soon turn on you as well."

Yuffie was at a loss for words. Her friends --the people that she had suffered through so much with-- he was going to kill them just like that? For what purpose?! That's right-- there was no purpose in killing AVALANCHE. Rufus had said so himself that he wasn't going to harm them in any way, just question them.

_Please be careful when you go down there..._ Rufus' word echoed in her mind. _I'm afraid of what he might do..._

Biting her lip, Yuffie stood up, releasing Vincent. "You lie," she whispered.

"Yuffie, please listen-"

"YOU LIE!" Yuffie said, slapping Vincent across the face. The force of the slap was so strong, so full of hate, that Vincent was knocked to the floor once more. "You're just jealous of what we have-- you always have been. Rufus would NEVER EVER want to hurt anything that I cherished!"

Shaking with fury, he slowly pushed himself off of the ground. "Then perhaps he thinks you don't _cherrish_ us, Yuffie," he retorted. Standing on his knees once more, he looked Yuffie directly in the eye and sharply added, "Or perhaps you told him to kill us! So you two could be happy with your new life!"

Yuffie brought her hand down to slap him once more as Vincent closed his eyes, readying himself for the impact. However, she stopped, inches away from his face. Blinking for a moment, Vincent looked to Yuffie's hand, and then to her face- as tears streamed down her innocent face. She looked pathetic with her eyes blurred with tears, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Yuffie..."

"I can't believe you said that..." she replied, taking a deep breath in. Turning her back towards him she took a few steps away, heading for the closed cell door. "I'd never..." she whispered.

"Look at you, Yuffie," Vincent said sharply. "This is not the same girl that I traveled with. Look what just a few days of being with ShinRa has done to you. Imagine spending an entire life here! It would ruin you-- as it did me."

Looking down to her hands, she whispered, "But I..." Breaking into a sob, she added, "I can't leave him..."

Sighing deeply, Vincent turned his face away, staring at the wall to the right of him. "Go now. I'm sorry that I upset you." He took another deep breath, "If you wish to not believe me-- fine. But if you come to your senses, if you realize the falseness of this all, then find Reeve." And with that, he slumped back down into the corner, looking the same as he did when she entered the cell.

Yuffie stared at his handsome figure for a moment, and then said, "Under different circumstances, Vinnie... I could have loved you."

A harsh "I know" came from Vincent's mouth, his body frozen in the same place as if the voice did not come from him. 

Taking a deep breath to restrain herself from crying, Yuffie turned her back to her former comrade, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. The cell door shut behind her, echoing throughout the silent prison. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully shutting the door behind him, Reeve peered into the President's office. President ShinRa was busily talking on the phone-- ShinRa executives, no doubt. Rotten disappointment they were going to get the next day. He had already begun his plan to allow AVALANCHE to escape, but he didn't want to leave without-

"Come and sit down, Reeve." The President said, hanging up his phone. Rufus casually put his hand through his hair, tossing the wild bangs out of his eyes.

Doing as he was told, Reeve quickly sat down, sitting opposite Rufus. Placing his hands lightly in his lap, he looked to the President with a very Cait-Sith-like smile on his face. "That was Scarlet, I'm assuming," he said, hiding the bitterness in his voice.

Rufus matched Reeve's smile, "Yes, in fact it was. She was just telling me that all the arrangements for tomorrow's event have been prepared."

"Wonderful," Reeve replied, trying to seem cheerful about all this business.

"-and to tell me that you have just come from visiting Valentine," Rufus added as Reeve shifted uneasily in his chair. The President stood up, slowly walking to the back of Reeve's chair, "Now that makes me wonder- why the bloody hell would you go to see Valentine? After all, he's a high-security prisoner, which--I might add--you are not allowed access to without my permission."

Reeve swallowed as his face paled a few shades whiter.

Smiling as smugly as ever, Rufus continued, "Now, I would think, especially in these dire circumstances, that you would not go see this 'former companion' of yours, as he is a traitor to this company, without a very good reason. I would further go to assume that you wouldn't _dare_ tell him our plans for tomorrow...." he looked at Reeve, his eyebrow raised, "Am I right, Reeve?"

"You've gone too far this time, Mr. President," Reeve replied, gritting his teeth as he found a hidden bravery. 

"Someone has to be blamed for this mess," Rufus retorted.

"There is no need to kill them!"

Sighing, Rufus walked back over to his chair. "You think I don't know that, Reeve?" he asked, closing his eyes. "But I'm out-numbered, once again. Besides, if I stand against them, who knows what might result."

"You're afraid of your safety, Sir?" Reeve asked, now intrigued. It hadn't occurred to him that Scarlet might have been up to her tricks again; manipulating anyone that might cloud her plans. 

Rufus shook his head no.

"Then-" Reeve's eyes widened as he realized what the President was insinuating. "You're afraid of Yuffie's safety?"

"And I will continue to be afraid of it, even after the executions are carried out tomorrow." Sighing loudly, Rufus leaned back in his chair. "Scarlet is determined to get control of this company-- and that means she intends to control me as well." He opened his eyes and locked onto Reeve, "She's been trying for several years now, to woo me, if that's what you call it. And when Yuffie entered the picture... well, you were there the day they took Yuffie away."

As he nodded slowly, memories began to flood back to Reeve's mind. "Yes, I remember," he said. "We found the both of you in bed... Scarlet was so furious! She drug Yuffie out of the bed and began to beat her. I had never seen you so angry."

"And in turn," Rufus continued the story, "She placed all the blame of a supposed assassin onto Yuffie, and convinced my late father to have her executed."

Reeve shifted his weight, leaning now against Rufus' desk, with his head propped up on his right hand, "So you're afraid she'll try something again?"

"Oh I know she'll try something again," Rufus said, narrowing his eyes. "It's just a matter of when." Burying his face in his hands, he let out a loud sigh, "Don't you see, Reeve? I'm losing it-- I'm going to lose everything, no matter what I do." He looked back up to his associate, his eyes filled with sorrow, "You mustn't do anything to disturb what happens tomorrow, it'll only make things worse."

Shaking his head, Reeve calmly replied, "I can't promise anything, Mr. President. This is pushing things too far." Rufus stared at the other man in silence, his face looking defeated. A face Reeve had never seen before. Letting out a sigh, Reeve then said, "At least- tell Yuffie. You can't have this happen beneath her nose."

"No!" Rufus yelled, pushing up from his desk. His desk chair crashed onto the floor. "I cannot tell her," he hissed, turning away from Reeve. "If I told her she wouldn't understand--- she'd try to save them. That's just what Scarlet wants to happen."

"She will find out some other way, if you do not tell her," Reeve also stood up, storming over to the President. "I will tell her myself, if I have to."

Looking over to Reeve, Rufus stared hard into the man's eyes. Hate was fuming within Rufus' crystal blue eyes. Reeve was right. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Rufus turned his head away, "As you said- I can't promise anything, Reeve."

A smile crept across Reeve's lips, "I know you'll do the right thing, Sir. I know that she means everything to you... but..." his voice trailed off. With a nod, Reeve then exited the office, leaving the President alone. 

Rufus picked up his chair and placed it right side up. With a sigh, he sat down in his chair, slouching and letting the leather-covering slide against him. He leaned his head back, looking up to the ceiling, muttering, "The fairytale is coming to an end..." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard for Rufus to walk through the door. He stood outside in the hallway leading to his bedroom, staring at the gray door. His mind was racing with potential outcomes that could happen when, and if, he told Yuffie about the executions. Would she understand? Would she be upset? It was impossible for him to determine. So, instead of finding out, he stood silent outside in the hallway. Every once in a while, he would even work up the nerve to put his hand near the door-pad-- but then he would quickly change his mind and withdraw his hand. 

It was sunset before he worked up the courage to open the door. The bright orange hues of the departing sun shone through the gigantic windows in back of him. Taking a deep breath in, he pushed the button to open his door.

There Yuffie sat, on the bed, her arms crossed. Rufus quickly noted that all of the clothes he had given to her as gifts were pilled up in a corner scattered and wrinkled. He turned his attention back to Yuffie, who was now glaring at him. "We have to talk, Rufus," she said, her tone of voice was dead serious.

Letting out a loud sigh, Rufus stepped into the bedroom, letting the door slide shut from behind him. "I take it you've heard."

"So it's true then?" Yuffie looked down to the floor. "Then Vinnie wasn't making it up to make me mad at you."

"Look Yuffie," Rufus slowly approached Yuffie, wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't want you to--"

"Didn't want me to what?" Yuffie snapped, shaking Rufus off, "Find out that you're murdering my friends?!"

Taking a few steps back, Rufus glared at the ninja. "No," he retorted. "I wanted to tell you, Yuffie. I wanted to explain why." He stomped across the room, not looking at the fuming Yuffie. "But you wouldn't care about that, would you? You're always so over-emotional."

"Over-emotional?" Imitating Rufus, Yuffie stood up and stomped over to Rufus in a similar fashion. "Rufus, you ordered the deaths of my friends!"

"And if you had bothered to ask," he said glaring at her, "You would have found out that it was not _my_ idea to do this. It was the other high-ranking executives that decided this. It's for the good of the people."

Unable to control her emotions any longer, tears began to stream down Yuffie's face, "Good of the people?! Those are my friends you're talking about!" She let out a loud sob as she turned away from him. "Gawd, Rufus-- why didn't you stop this? I know it couldn't have happened without your approval!"

Taking a step towards Yuffie, Rufus again wrapped his arms around the small ninja, and made her face him. He placed his hand upon Yuffie's cheek and said, "It's already been decided, Yuffie-"

Yuffie forcefully took his hand off her cheek and threw it back to his side. "You're the _President_, Rufus! You have the final decisions, don't you?" she cried.

Rufus forcefully grabbed her sides. Shaking her gently once, Rufus explained, "The executives had already decided for it to happen, Yuffie. Me putting up a fight would have had little effect. What would you have me do?"

Furious, she shook off Rufus' grip and took a defensive step backwards. "Dammit, Rufus-" Rejected, Rufus walked over to the nightstand, his hands clenched at his side. Yuffie continued to try to reason with her lover, "They're my FRIENDS!"

"THEY'RE TRAITORS AND THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" Rufus screamed, slamming his fist on the nightstand. 

Frightened, Yuffie jumped, staring wide-eyed at the man she loved. He had never raised his voice like that to her. And, for the first time in her life, she was terrified of the President. Was this the monster that everyone feared? Why hadn't she seen it until now? A single tear dripped down her cheek as Yuffie said, "Then I deserve to die too, don't I, Rufus?"

His eyes softening, Rufus turned to Yuffie, regretting what he had just said. He looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry. I knew you were not going to take this well. Try to think of it as, our worst hurtle yet. If we can make it through this, Yuffie... then..."

"Then what?" she asked.

Rufus turned to her, his eyes now filled with sorrow, "Then we can make it through anything. This is who I am, Yuffie. If you can't accept this, then I don't think we can stay together-- it'll only get worse from here if we do."

"I want us to be together... but I don't I want it at the cost of my friends' lives," she said, heading towards the door.

Raising his eyebrow, Rufus asked, "Where are you going?"

"To think," she replied, walking out the door.

Rufus watched as she exited the room, his eyes moving along with the gray door as it slid shut. He knew that there was no way that Yuffie would forgive him-- ever. In her eyes, he had committed the worst betrayal. He was killing everything she was for the past year in one swift blow.

Taking a glass lamp from his nightstand in hand, he threw it at the door, letting out a scream of frustration as he did so. The shattered pieces flew everywhere, covering the floor with small crystal fragments. Hanging his head, Rufus let out a loud sigh as he kicked a large piece of glass away from his foot.

The fairytale really was over. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugging herself tightly, Yuffie looked out the gigantic window next to her. The pearl moon hung high in the sky. It had been the clearest night she had seen during her stay in Junon. Her face was blotched with red patches from too much crying-- yet, she managed a smile as she looked to the giant moon. It reminded her of home, before Rufus, before AVALANCHE, before all of this mess-- when she was carefree. She looked down to her lap and let out a small sigh.

"I must say," Reeve said, approaching her with a mug of steaming tea. "I'm quite surprised you came to see me so late at night, Yuffie." Only minutes before, Yuffie had pounded on Reeves' office door, demanding to see him. He was shocked to find her in such a poor state; dried tears plastered to her face, and looking as if the world had ended. It appeared as if Rufus had told her, and she had not taken the news very well.

She took the mug with a small fake smile, "Vinnie told me to come see you if I changed my mind."

"Oh he did?" Reeve turned towards the dark corner in his office, which somehow managed to stay pitch black, even though there were two bright lamps lit sitting on Reeve's desk. "Did you tell her that, Valentine?"

"Indeed I did," a voice said from the corner. As if it were magic, Yuffie saw a profile form from within the dark shadow. "I hope you don't mind, Reeve," Vincent said as he emerged from the shadow.

"VINNIE!" Yuffie squeaked with a surprised gasp. Her tea splashed over the rim of the mug, burning her fingers slightly. She winced in pain as she fumbled to wipe her hands on her clothes. She then looked to the vampire and said, "I thought you were locked up!"

A smile appeared on Reeve's face, "Yes, it's true that he was put into a high security cell, Yuffie. However, when mysterious howls began to come from the cell, the security staff began to stay away from Valentine's cell." He leaned back in his chair, and motioned for Vincent to take a seat next to Yuffie, "Making it quite simple to sneak him out."

Yuffie looked to Vincent, "Galian Beast?"

Smiling slightly, Vincent looked to Yuffie as he sat down. "Correct. It appears that you've been studying my transformations."

"When they scare the shit out of you, you can't forget what you saw," Yuffie retorted. Then, turning to Reeve she asked, "So what about the others? You're not going to just keep them locked up, are you?"

"In due time," Vincent replied, interrupting whatever Reeve was about to say. "However, unlike myself, Yuffie, the others are not being held in high-security prison cells, and are being watched like hawks. It would be noticed if they were suddenly went missing."

"What do you two geniuses suppose we do, then?" Yuffie snapped, standing up. "If we can't get to them, how are we supposed to free them?"

The room was quiet for a few seconds. Yuffie looked around the room, aware that Reeve and Vincent's eyes were locked on her. Blushing slightly, she sat down and mumbled her apologies.

Reeve couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see the old Yuffie coming back. "Well, as I was about to say, prior to Yuffie's little outburst, we're going to wait until they are freed."

Stupefied, Yuffie stared blankly at Reeve. "You're mental," she replied.

Reeve cleared his throat, looking to Vincent for help.

"When the others are going to be taken to the gas chamber, they must be released from their prison first, correct?" Vincent spoke up, now looking over to Yuffie. "They must walk to the chamber before they are executed."

Reeve nodded, "Exactly. And that gives Vincent about ten minutes to grab Cid and Red XIII."

Blinking, Yuffie asked, "What about Tifa, Barret and Cloud?" The two men exchanged nervous glances. Uneasy, Yuffie shifted her weight in her seat, "What is it?"

"Cloud is still missing," said Vincent, looking down to the floor.

Letting out a loud sigh, Reeve leaned on his desk, propping his head on his hands. "We had hoped he would come back-- but he hasn't yet. I'm beginning to think he died in the summoning of the WEAPONS."

"No, Cloud wouldn't die that easily," Yuffie said, shaking her head no. "He's got JENOVA cells in him too, ya know. What about Barret and Tifa? What's their situation?"

"Getting them freed before they reach the chamber is impossible," Reeve said leaning back in his chair. "Because Tifa has just recovered, they are both being stored in the medical center... which is right next to the President's office area."

Pursing her lips, Yuffie looked down to the ground, "I see."

"But we can still save, them, Yuffie," Reeve added. 

"But you just-"

"I said there was no way to save them before they reach the press room, where the chamber is held. However, that doesn't mean we can't save them before they _enter_ the chamber." He winked at the young ninja, "That's going to be Cait Sith's job."

A smile forming on her face, Yuffie leaned towards Reeve's desk, "How can I help?" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

His fingers on the release panel, Rufus hesitated for a moment. He turned to the window to the left of him. The burning sun setting in the background, ready to go to sleep for the day, another day finished. Yuffie had not come back the night before. Where had she gone? That morning he had awoken to find that her old ninja clothes were missing, but nothing else was taken. She hadn't woken him to say goodbye. With a sigh, he hit the panel and the door before him opened.

Barret and Tifa turned as they heard the whoosh of the door opening. They both narrowed their eyes at the President, readying their guard.

"I thought Cloud would show up to save you all..." Rufus said casually, walking into the room. "Professor Hojo wanted to check up on Cloud, too."

The small brown-haired fighter took a step towards the President, "What are you going to do Cloud?"

Shaking his head, he looked out the window, "Sephiroth's alter ego..." Turning to the two prisoners as he pushed his hand through his hair, he continued, "Meteor has been summoned... Essentially, it's all but over now. So, there's no need for you now." While his smile turned to an evil grin, his eyes shone mischievously. "No," he said, pausing for a moment. "Maybe there is an important task for you..."

Another man entered into the room. Both Tifa and Barret immediately knew who he was. Heidegger, the head of ShinRa's military. "President!" he said, without a glance at the two prisoners. "Preparations for the public execution are complete."

"Execution!?" Barret barked. "What're ya gonna get by executin' us?"

Tilting his head slightly, Rufus eyed the two prisoners with a fake pity, "You are to be executed for causing this situation." He took a step forward, towards the two, "People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is being punished."

Barret stomped on the floor. "I take back what little praise I had for this damn jackass!"

Curtly smiling, he nodded to the two prisoners. "Well, enjoy your last moments together," he said on his way out of the medical center. Heading for his desk, he heard the prisoners leave, along with Heidegger, to march to the gas chamber. There was no turning back now; and no real reason to, Rufus realized. Seeing as Yuffie left, why should he stop the execution anyway?

With a loud sigh, Rufus sat down in his gigantic leather chair, and swerved it to face towards the window. The scarlet hues of sunlight danced across the surface of the water, mixing with the blue to create a rare shade of purple. He had never seen a more beautiful sunset. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize every inch of the scene before him.

Footsteps echoed from behind the President. His eyes shot open, making sure that none of his executives had seen at this weak moment. It was most likely Heidegger returning from the gas chamber, telling him to turn on the TV so he could watch the execution. Wanting to be alone, Rufus spoke before the approaching person had a chance, "Heidegger-"

"It's me, Rufus."

Pushing his chair around, Rufus diverted his eyes from looking at Yuffie. She was dressed in her old ninja clothes, with new goggles and a microphone sticking out of her back pocket, for some reason. He let out a short laugh, "I didn't think I would see you again."

A nervous smile formed on Yuffie's lips, "I thought I could at least tell you goodbye."

"So you are leaving then?" Rufus narrowed his eyes.

Stomping on the ground, she took a step forward. "What did you expect me to do?" she said, her voce raised, yet very cold. "You could have stopped it--" he voice cracked as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Leaning back in his chair, Rufus' aura ran cold. "And I suppose you are going to attempt to do what I could not?" he asked.

"Of course," Yuffie retorted.

There was a lingering moment of silence between the two; both avoiding each other's eyes. It appeared as if nothing would be able to save their relationship after what had happened. Yuffie had some shred of hope that Rufus would call off the execution, or perhaps... come with her.

It was Yuffie who broke the silence. "I..." she started, looking down at the ground. "I didn't think it would end like this."

"I don't want you to leave," he whispered.

Shocked, Yuffie looked up to the President and blinked. She was left speechless by his sudden outburst. Her eyes began to glisten as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go because- I honestly do love you," he continued. "If you left me Yuffie-- I don't know how I could survive a day without you. After you have tempted with me an eternity with being by your side- you can't just take it away!" Letting out a sigh of frustration, Rufus lowered his voice and went on, "Not being able to wake up and find you, beside me; not being able to talk to you ever again-- please... don't take that away from me."

Yuffie shook her head, "Don't you see? I have to go. This is who I am-- the person you say you love."

Looking down at his desk, Rufus harshly whispered, "Will you be back?"

"No Rufus. I am saying 'goodbye' to ShinRa Rufus, the President of ShinRa Incorporated," she said flatly.

Rufus looked up from his desk and locked onto Yuffie's eyes. "That means-"

A warm smile crossed Yuffie's lips, "It means I forgive you, but I cannot stay here with you the way you are now." She walked over to the side of his desk, as Rufus followed her, turning his chair to stay facing her. "Perhaps one day, when you have changed, we will meet again," she said, locking her right hand into a firm grip on the left armrest on the chair. Yuffie leaned in and kissed Rufus on the lips. Rufus moaned as she did so, trying to make the kiss deeper. However, Yuffie pulled back, the same smile on her face. Her small pointer finger poked the President's forehead as she said, "Goodbye Rufus."

Rufus grabbed her hand, tightening his grip possessively around it. He blessed it with a small kiss and then let go, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Nodding, Yuffie turned around and left quickly, her footsteps echoing in the empty office. In silence Rufus watched, his mind rushing with everything that had happened in the past year between the two of them. Then, with a deep sigh, he said, "Goodbye... forever, Yuffie." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two prisoners walked solemnly down the aisle. The dank room was filled with witnesses; news reporters and civilians alike. Tifa shivered from all of this unwanted attention. She didn't want these strangers here, watching her die. Leave it to ShinRa, Inc. to torture every moment of their lives, even in death.

The woman, Scarlet, was in her element. She wore a broad smile and a tight red dress. Tifa was quite sure that she could see EVERY inch of the ShinRa executive's body-- and it was not something she really wanted to see so blatantly. Her white-blonde hair was done up in a tight bun. The woman stopped, signaling the two guards and the prisoners to stop as well. She put her hands out to the audience, her eyes glistening in the limelight. "Is everyone here?" she said with a smile. "These are the ones who brought this madness into the world!"

"The hell are these people?" Barret yelled furiously, stomping on the ground in a fit.

"We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on national television," Scarlet said with a very broad smile.

"Scarlet, why a public execution in this day and age?" A reporter called out from the crowd. A very large man walked over, microphone in hand. He pushed the microphone in Scarlet's face.

"With the chaos resulting from the Meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support... it's better that we punish somebody, anybody," her eyes glistened with a sick pleasure. Scarlet loved to see people suffer.

"You make me sick..." Tifa spat.

Lifting her right hand up to her mouth, Scarlet let out a very annoying laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Tifa winced from the incredibly painful sound the woman in red was making. "They'll never admit it," Scarlet continued, "But everyone loves this stuff!" She turned to Tifa, her eyes flashing with delight, "We'll start with this girl."

Barret stomped on the ground again, louder this time to the point he was almost jumping off the ground. "If you've gotta do it... do me first!"

Pushing the large man out of the way, Scarlet ignored his request and said, "Camera, this way! Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful good-byes!"

The guard to the right of Tifa nudged her in the back with his large gun, silently ordering her to walk to the chamber or else. Looking to Barret for help as she began to walk, Tifa knew it was hopeless. They were going to die today. After all they had done for the planet, they were going to die.

"This is my special gas chamber," Scarlet said as she lead Tifa into the chamber. "Take your time, and enjoy a slow painful death."

Tifa refused to give Scarlet any joy as she sat down. She gritted her teeth, using every ounce of strength in her body to not look afraid. No, looking afraid would just satisfy ShinRa, Inc. even more. Turning to Scarlet, Tifa glared directly in the former's eyes, telling her silently that she wasn't afraid.

Scarlet walked over to Tifa, "Stuck up ^%$#&!!" With an evil glare in her eyes, she brought her hand down with one swoop and smacked Tifa across the cheek. A smirk formed on the evil woman's lips as she left the chamber, shutting the door behind her. "Well now, the show's about to begin." She began to laugh again, killing the eardrums of all around her.

Suddenly, the room began to flash with a bright red light. The emergency siren rang loudly, echoing off the stone walls surrounding them. "Emergency! Emergency! WEAPON's approaching! Attention all military personnel: take your positions!"

"Oh no! It's WEAPON!" 

"Run!"

The audience began to run around in a panic, screaming frantically. They fled the press room quickly, all forgetting why they had originally come there.

Furious at these turn of events, Scarlet began to yell at all the reporters that passed her, "Hey, hey, all of you!" Stomping on the ground, she cursed under her breath, "Damn! Why now?"

One reporter remained. Fat and covered in a mantle, he hopped over to Scarlet, sticking a microphone in her face. "How does it feel now, Scarlet?" he asked.

"Hmm, so you didn't run? I'm impressed." Scarlet smiled for the camera, posing ever so evilly and said, "How do I feel? Right now....." Suddenly a bright white gas seeped out from the microphone. Taking a very deep inhalation of it, Scarlet's eyes instantly became heavy, and she let out a loud "Nngaaaaaahhhh!"

Barret stood there, flabbergasted, "Huh!? Sleeping gas?"

The mysterious reporter flung off his jacket, to reveal none other than the creature known as Cait Sith. He smiled and winked at Barret.

"Weirdo!" Barret exclaimed. He had never been so happy to see the betraying-ShinRa-son-of-a-bitch. There was still a chance that they could save Tifa and the others!

The two soldiers who had been guarding the prisoners quickly jumped on Cait Sith, but he disposed of them easily with a few Fire 3 spells. "I'm here to help!" the stuffed animal said, hopping behind Barret so he could untie the restraints. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm blaring over and over again was beginning to annoy Rufus. He watched, silently, out his window-- the quiet sea beginning to be disrupted. WEAPON was coming. Panicked footsteps raced down the office halls. Heidegger appeared from practically nowhere, out of breath and covered in sweat. "It's WEAPON," he said, trying to catch his breath.

Rufus looked down to the floor. "There's been so many attacks lately," he said quietly. "Can we handle it?"

"I believe so," Heidegger said, nodding to the President. "Your orders?"

A smirk formed on Rufus' face as he tossed back his hair and said, "No need to ask."

"We'll give it a shot from our big cannon," Heidegger said with an evil grin on his face. "Open cannon doors!!" he ordered. "Active cannon. Target: WEAPON!!"

"Preparations complete!" A SOLDIER cried as he approached the President's desk. He hurriedly saluted saying, "The cannon..."

"Fire----!!!" Heidegger yelled, pointing his stubby finger out to the approaching WEAPON.

A swirling glow began to form at the mouth of the cannon. Then, an explosion. The ball of energy was sent flying towards where the beast was traveling. Everyone in the President's office watching with baited breath. The energy blast sunk into the sea, and all become quiet.

"Did we get 'em?" Rufus' voice cracked. The sight he had just watched was so fulfilling. If WEAPON had actually been killed, it would have been a good start to their new mission.

Heidegger nodded, "Seems so..."

No one moved. Rufus could hear his heart thumping in his ear. He swallowed, watching the sea begin to calm once more.

But, the siren began to wail again.

_"WEAPON approaching!"_

"It's heading right towards us!"

"Speed, 50 Knots!"

Heidegger's face paled. He looked to the President, as if he could answer what had just happened. "It can't be! We hit it dead on!"

"How about the cannon?" Rufus asked, turning back to his desk.

"It'll take time to reload."

Gritting his teeth, Rufus swore under his breath. He would not be beaten like this. "Then use regular fire power in the mean time!" he shouted, banging his fist on the table.

"Yes sir!" Heidegger saluted. "Open all artillery doors! Target: WEAPON! Don't let it land!"

SOLDIERS began to scrabble at these orders, running to grab the back-up artillery, reading their positions. This was not a fight they were going to give up so easily. The entire city began to hum with the energy being gathered into the cannon. WEAPON continued to gain ground.

_"Speed, 70 Knots!"_

Heidegger ran away from the window, yelling and cursing at a few sailors, to get their asses in gear. However, the quiver in his voice shone through with fear.

_"WEAPON, closing in!!"_

"Not good! It's attacking!"

His nerves shaking him to the core, Rufus took a step back from the window. Was he going to die this day? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barret and Cait Sith rushed out of the execution room. As the door slammed shut, Barret heard a distinctive locking noise. He turned around and tried the door. It was stuck.

Swearing under his breath, Barret screamed, "No! They locked this too!"

"Fools." It was Scarlet. Apparently she had waken up from Cait Sith's sleeping gas. Barret could feel her smirking at him through the steal door. "Now, you can't save the girl," she said, and then began to laugh her annoying laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

"Goddammit--!!" Barret slammed his clenched fist against the door.

"OK," Cait Sith said, turning Barret around to face him. "OK time for Plan B. Let's run to the airport!"

Barret blinked, "Why the airport? An' leave Tifa there?"

Waving his megaphone at the big man, Cait Sith tried to reassure his comrade, "Trust me, trust me. We gotta take a chance."

The two raced through the halls of Junon, SOLDIERS on the trail. Finally, they broke out to the open air- right on the balcony of the beach. The city was in a panic. People were fleeing as the SOLDIERS were trying to bring order. Others shot small rockets towards the oncoming WEAPON. Cait Sith signaled Barret to follow him.

As they ran, a strange reporter ran up to Barret, sticking a microphone in his face, "I know you're in a hurry! But, please if I could have a word...."

"Shu'up!!" Barret yelled, pausing in his escape. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Shhhhh!" The reporter said, throwing her microphone to the side as the photographer began to videotape footage of the oncoming WEAPON attack. "Don't make so much noise..." she whispered loudly. "It's me, ME! Yuffie!" She discarded her disguise and smiled at the big man.

Taken back, Barret blinked. "The hell you doin' here!?" he asked.

Just then, WEAPON crashed into the harbor. The ground from beneath them began to shake. 

Yuffie struggled to keep her footing. "I'll explain later!" she yelled. "Now we gotta get to the airport!"

The three raced ahead, avoiding as many SOLDIERS as they possibly could. Yuffie was so happy to see Barret, even if she didn't really show it. She was so worried that Reeve wouldn't get his part of the deal done. Looking to her right side, she smiled at Barret.

They arrived at the airport. In the background a giant airship's motors were humming as its propellers were beginning to start up. Barret's eyes shifted back and forth. There was no escape from here-- why the hell did they go to the airport?

"Yo!" Barret called, "You sure this is the right way? It's a dead end!"

"Uh oh? Did I make a wrong turn?" Cait Sith smiled cleverly as Yuffie shot him a dirty look. Now was not the time to be teasing.

"You damn cat.....!" Barret growled at the stuffed animal. "What the hell're we gonna do now? They all be comin' soon!" Barret turned around to face forward, keeping an eye out for any oncoming enemies. "Yo," he said. "You better watch my back till the end... partner!"

Yuffie walked up and tapped Barret on the shoulder, "Come on, Barret-- it's time to go."

"Go?" Barret asked, blinking. "Where the ^#%@ do you suggest we go, brat? I told ya, it's a dead end." Muttering to himself, he added, "Shi't- what about Tifa? We jus left her there!"

The ninja smile crossed Yuffie's lips, "Barret, dear. We're going on the airship!"

"You're shit'in me."

In the distance WEAPON could be heard, now emerging from the water and charging to attack. The bright beam emerging from his mouth could be seen from the airport. The group stared at the sight for a moment. Then, grabbing Barret by the hand, Yuffie began to run towards the airship. "Come on! We gotta go save Tifa!"

"In THAT?!" Barret exclaimed.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Cait Sith asked, following the two.

Barret took back his hand, "No you damn cat! What about the others? Cid, Vincent, and Red?"

"Already taken care of," Cait Sith replied.

"Wha?"

Yuffie nodded, "That's right, Vinnie already saved everyone else. You and Tifa were the hard ones; and if we don't hurry, we won't be able to save her!" They arrived at the ladder. Yuffie pointed up, "Now get on."

Folding his arms across his chest, Barret looked down to Yuffie, "Don't be orderin' me around."

"Barret, you asshole! Get on the DAMN SHIP!" A voice called from the main deck of the airship.

A smile formed on his face, "Cid!" Barret immediately began to climb up. 

Yuffie rolled her eyes at Cait Sith, "He'll listen to Cid, but not me. Typical." She looked up the ladder and swallowed. "I guess now is not the time to tell ya that I hate flying?"

"Yeah, it is-" Cait Sith retorted. He pushed Yuffie towards the ladder, "Get climbing. Cid's gonna take off at any second."

Swallowing hard, Yuffie took a hold of the ladder and began to climb. It wasn't so much as heights that she was afraid of-- just the fact that she would be trapped on the airship once she got on. Trapped in a tiny little area. Just thinking about it made her stomach turn. Just as they reached the deck, Cid began to take off. The wind blew in Yuffie's face as they sped towards Tifa's location. If Reeve was right, Tifa was freed by now- and all they had to do was look for her.

"There!" Barret pointed out. Tifa was on the cannon, being closely followed by Scarlet and a handful of SOLDIERS. "Hurry! Hurry!" Barret called into the PHS.

"Be quiet, you %$#%," Cid replied via the PHS. "I ain't blind- I see her!"

Barret ran to the railing and yelled, "Tifa! Run!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Run to the end of the Cannon!!"

Tifa did as she was told, running with all of her might as Scarlet and the others followed. Barret, Yuffie and Cait Sith watched breathlessly as Tifa jumped, and barely managed to grab a hold of the ladder. 

Yuffie let out a deep sigh and sunk down to the floor. "Thank gawd."

Helping Tifa onto the deck, Barret asked, "You okay?"

"My cheeks hurt a bit," Tifa replied, rubbing her right cheek. "Forget about that, what's all this about?"

Smiling, Cait Sith said, "Well, I'll catch the details later. In any case, the Airship, Highwind, is now yours."

"Dammit!" Barret stomped on the floor and growled at the stuffed animal. "Why didn't ya tell me you could fly an airship!? I thought... Tifa was gone for good."

"Sorry, but I had to do something to trick the enemy," he bowed to Barret as he rubbed the back of his cat-head with his moogle hand. "Come on! Everyone is waiting!"

Tifa beamed. "Everyone?" she asked. "Everyone's here?"

Cait Sith and Barret exited, heading towards the cockpit. Tifa was about to join them, when she saw Yuffie, lying on the floor in a mess. Yuffie was never the one who enjoyed flying. Tifa leaned over the ninja girl and asked, "You okay?"

Yuffie tried to laugh, "Ha! Ha!" However, that only made her problem worse. She could almost feel her lunch coming back to haunt her. "..urk!" She then smiled at Tifa and said, "Well..... I'm glad you're safe. I'm going to stay up here a little longer."

Trying to hold back her laughter, Tifa nodded to the younger girl and then made her way to the cockpit. 

After hearing the door shut, Yuffie realized that she was all alone on the deck. The wind howled as it whirled around her. She took a deep breath in and sat up. She wanted one last look at Junon before they left. Forcing herself to get up, she walked over to the railing and watched. Her hair was flung everywhere by the wind, but she didn't really mind that. The wind helped her calm down a bit.

So that was it. She and Rufus both knew that they would never be seeing each other again. The hope that Rufus would change his ways was very small, and there was little chance he ever would. Yuffie closed her eyes to the vanishing lights of Junon, "This is the end, Rufus."

If she had anymore tears to cry, she would have. However, her stomach at that moment told her that it wasn't that great of an idea to stand up. She felt a wave of sickness coming on, and quickly moved her head over the railing.

Things, it seemed, were back to the way they once were. 

To Be Continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Ow. That chapter HURT. 51 KB o_O Ow. Ow. Ow. And you all wonder why it took so long! True, this only took me about three weeks to write when I finally forced myself to sit down and write it, but still--- my emotions run too closely with this series, and I always feel like crying when bad things happen to Yuffie and Rufus. @_@ WAHHH!

Of course, now that the series is _almost_ finished, I find a transcript of the game in its entirety. I was not a happy camper what so ever. At least I don't have to finish the game, or almost finish the game, to get the rest of the transcripts. So, I guess that IS a good thing...

Two more chapters to go-- one final normal chapter and then the epilogue. Yay! It's almost done! XD XD XD XD XD XD 

**Rufus:** Do SOMETHING about her!

**Reno:** *electrocutes Hikaru with his nightstick*

**Hikaru:** X_______________X

**Rufus:** Wonderful- you get a cookie, Reno.

**Reno:** *bounces* Oh yay! A cookie!!!

**Rufus:** *sweatdrop* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford a Japanese PS2! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Fate part 2

just your average fairytale || chapter 8 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_With a twist of fate, irony can set in..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were so bright and full of life; his were dark and lonely. How they came to meet, they could never remember. It was almost as if they had known each other for all their lives, which wasn't very long considering he was ten and she was five. But their age didn't make a difference, they knew they were destined to be together; they could see it in each other's eyes. So, in the quiet town of Wutai, the two played, enjoying the innocence of their youth.

But it was not to last, the two were split apart by fate. They promised each other they would find one another again...

Once they had found each other, fate had deemed them on opposing sides, good against evil. Memories have been recovered, lives have been lost, and the giant meteor still looms in the sky.

Tragedy is about to strike.

Do all fairytales have a happy ending? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fate**  
part 2

"...Sephiroth. Where are you?" Cloud stared off into space, asking the question to no one.

Yuffie shifted her feet, looking to the ground with unease. The last thing she wanted to do was go against Sephiroth. Was she the only one who realized how little a chance they had of winning? Her thoughts turned back to Rufus-- it had been two months since they had parted. However, the mention of Sephiroth sent her back to what Rufus had said to her. 

_I can't let you reach Sephiroth..._ he had said. _He'll kill you... he'll kill you, Yuffie. And I can't let that happen. I would just die..._

The closer they came to Sephiroth, the more Yuffie began to understand what Rufus feared. She had always been terrified of Sephiroth, but only because she was taught to do so. It wasn't until AVALANCHE came closer to the end of their journey did she realize how serious fighting Sephiroth was.

Cloud motioned for the group to leave the City of the Ancients. Yuffie looked to Vincent, who nodded to her. She smiled at him. Vincent could always do that to her- change her entire mood with the slightest of movements.

As they walked out of the huge door, the PHS began to ring. Everyone froze, staring at Cloud's pocket. "What the?" he exclaimed, picking up the PHS.

"_Sorry I was a little surprised_." It was Cait Sith.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"_You remember when the Junon Cannon disappeared? Actually, Rufus moved it._"

Cloud exchanged curious looks with Vincent and Yuffie. "Moved it? The big thing...? Where...? Why?"

"_Rufus wants to destroy Sephiroth with it. That cannon operates on Huge Materia. But the Huge Materia has already been used in the Rocket Plan. So since the cannon's useless right now, he decided to move it. To a place where Materia... no, where Mako is gathered..._"

"And, where is that!?"

Eyes growing wide, it dawned upon Yuffie to what Cait Sith was hinting. The place where Mako was gathered in mass quantities-- where her first love waited. "Midgar..." Yuffie said breathlessly.

"_That's right, Yuffie,_" Cait said over the PHS. "_I can let you in on the meeting that is going on as we speak, Cloud, if you want._"

"Please do," Vincent answered before Cloud could say anything. Cloud was still in the dark about all the happenings during Junon. He only knew that Yuffie had been held prisoner, like all the others. Only Vincent and Reeve who knew about Yuffie and Rufus' affair-- which was the safest way to keep it.

Crackling came over the speaker as Cait Sith connected to ShinRa HQ. Suddenly the receiver jumped into the middle of Rufus' instructions. "_...That's why, Reeve. It's your job to adjust the reactor's output._"

"_I see..._"

"_Hah, hah, hah! Don't worry about adjusting it, Reeve._" Yuffie could tell instantly that it was Scarlet. "_Once you open it up all the way everything will go full speed!_"

Yuffie shut her eyes. The laughing voices on the other side of the receiver were not comforting. Scarlet's laugh was so cold; evil at its worst. Shivers went through Yuffie's spine as she found herself leaning against Vincent.

Why had this happened so soon after finding Cloud? The situation had grown so confusing. As much as she had grew to love the members of AVALANCHE, she wouldn't have cared either way who won at this point. And now, after Sephiroth's rebirth and the WEAPONS' destruction, it was very hard to tell which side was good and which said was evil. ShinRa was fighting against Sephiroth and all the WEAPONS-- trying to prevent destruction. Did that make them good?

"_Gya, hah, hah, hah!_" Heidegger's guffaw. "_The President's sure done it this time! If we can only defeat Sephiroth, the idea that Meteor will also disappear is based on different objectives!_"

"_Please remember, Mr. President... It was my idea to fire Mako reactor powered shells._"

A pang of jealousy crept down Yuffie's spine. Hearing the bitch Scarlet being so friendly with Rufus infuriated her. But, she then remembered Rufus was no longer hers to be jealous over. How childish was she? She had left Rufus. Two months had passed since she saw him. Now she was jealous of him. She didn't have the right to act possessive over something that wasn't hers. Vincent met her eyes with a piercing gaze as she looked up to him. He had felt her body jolt at Scarlet's voice-- he knew she still felt strongly about President ShinRa. Yet, he still stayed with Yuffie-- comforting her, taking care of her. Yuffie saw how much Vincent cared for her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of Rufus out of her head. In her mind, she would constantly compare the two to one another. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus clenched his teeth as he looked at Scarlet. She never would pass up a chance to put the moves on him. Disgusted, he pushed Scarlet away from him. Naturally, she was offended. Letting out a huff Scarlet put her hands on her hips. The President looked to Heidegger and asked, "Will the shells really reach the far northern border?"

"Ah, hah hah! Of course!" Scarlet interrupted, smiling devilishly at the President. "But Mr. President, please do not call it a Mako cannon. This new weapon will be called... The Sister Ray!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group boarded the Highwind, the earth began to shake beneath them. Cloud tightened his grip around the handle bars of the ladder, "....? Wh, what the...!?"

In the distance WEAPON could be seen, rising out of the ocean. Yuffie stared at the monster in pure fear. She could feel her entire body shake. She didn't want to fight WEAPON again. The last time they had fought the giant, she, Cid, and Vincent had barely survived. 

Cloud urged the group to continue climbing. WEAPON was heading for land. Vincent, Yuffie and Cloud raced to the bridge of the Highwind.

"What's wrong!?" Cid demanded of his student pilot.

"It's a strange signal!"

Cursing under his breath, Cid asked, "From where?"

The pilot motioned towards Cait Sith, "It's coming from this... person?"

"Wow! Hey! That was a surprise, the controls went crazy." Cait Sith frowned, "This ain't no good... WEAPON came out of the sea and is heading straight for Midgar." He looked nervously out the window and then added, "The new weapon should stop him, right? I don't know if it's ready or not..."

Yuffie gasped, "Rufus..."

Her gasp wasn't loud enough for most normal people to hear. However, Vincent, who was standing behind her (_and not exactly normal_), did hear her. Grabbing Yuffie around the shoulders, he brought her into the circular control area. Red XIII was sitting in the area as well, but ignored the two, concentrating on the discussion about WEAPON. Vincent looked at her with burning eyes. "Yuffie," he said as Barret and Cait Sith began to argue behind them. "I thought you had given up your feelings."

Glaring, Yuffie looked up to Vincent. How dare he do this; try to make her decide yet again. She was over Rufus. There was no debating about it, she didn't care about him anymore. Right? But even as she tried to convince herself, she felt this large weight on her mind. Something was bothering her that much was for certain. It couldn't be that she was still in love with ShinRa Rufus! But denying it further only worsened the pain that she felt.

"I know what you are hiding from everyone, Yuffie--including yourself," he continued. 

Yuffie blinked, "Hiding?" she asked. What was he talking about? She wasn't hiding anything!

"It would be better for the both of you if you just forgot about him." Yuffie looked away from his face, out the window, to the floor-- anywhere but staring Vincent in the eye. "Can't you look at me Yuffie?" he asked. Red XIII became suddenly curious on what they were talking about. It certainly wasn't about WEAPON.

"Why are you doing this now?!" Yuffie snapped back. "Now is not the time for you to become a protective big-brother!" Vincent blinked, surprised by her sudden outburst. She shook her head and looked away, "I'm sorry, Vinnie. I didn't mean to explode. It's just that-- we shouldn't be talking about this right now..." She motioned towards the others, who had just stopped arguing.

Tifa took a step towards their leader, "...Cloud?"

"OK!" Cloud nodded. He turned to the large window in front of the cockpit and shouted "Let's go! We'll beat WEAPON ourselves!" Though Cloud's voice gave them some encouragement, the members of AVALANCHE were still frightened of this proposal.

It was Cid who spoke everyone's mind. "Hey Cloud... You think we can win against that monster?" he asked. "We got a chance of winnin', right?"

Shrugging, Cloud answered, "How would I know?" Everyone's heart sank. "But that's no reason for us to just let him go!" he added, trying to raise their spirits. "We're goin' to Midgar and fight WEAPON! Come on, let's move!"

The Highwind made it's way towards Midgar. AVALANCHE stood tall on the deck of the Highwind, watching as the figure of WEAPON grew bigger. Yuffie held tight to the bars around the control area, wishing that this would just be finished. As much as she wanted to help Cloud defeat WEAPON, she couldn't. She was too terrified of dying.

Finally the airship came to a halt. Cloud requested Tifa and Barret come with him to fight WEAPON. They agreed uneasily and followed Cloud down to the surface.

Yuffie paced up to the bridge of the Highwind, Cait, Vincent and Red XIII close behind her. They all stood watching, helpless, as their friends fought the planet's creation. In the distance, Yuffie could identify the city of Midgar. She thought back to the last time that she had been there, over a year previous. It was there that she fell in love with Rufus, where they consummated their love. Flashes of their night of passion raced through Yuffie's mind. His soft touch... his kisses...

_Yuffie..._

Shaking her head, she told herself to forget about it-- but she couldn't. Rufus' image was drilled into her mind. Yuffie looked to the ground. "I still love him...." she said quietly to herself. After all he had done to pain her, she still loved him. Her eyes locked on the city before them, staring with tears brimming in her eyes. The skyscrapers the city tempted her. Midgar was only a few kilometers away. But even if she left right that moment, even if she got into Midgar, nothing would change from before. She would be trapped; caged up for only his uses. Rufus hadn't changed since they had last met- he was still the ruthless President. 

"You think we'll storm Midgar next?" Red XIII asked, pondering aloud. "I mean, while we are here, we could shut down ShinRa as well."

Yuffie froze. She wasn't ready to go into Midgar, yet. After their last parting, she was terrified of seeing Rufus again. He was probably so angry with her! And for good reason. Leaving him ruined his plans. Saving her friends made things worse. No, she doubted that Rufus would ever want to see her again. A confrontation with AVALANCHE? Out of the picture.

Cait Sith shook his head, "As much as that looks like that would be the best tactic to do next, I don't think we're ready yet." He looked directly into Yuffie's eyes and continued, "I don't think we're all ready to face the challenges of Midgar yet." Yuffie swallowed hard. "Besides," he added, "While ShinRa has control of the Sister Ray, it'd be dumb to just walk up there. They'd shoot down the Highwind before we ever had a chance."

"Perhaps you're right," said Vincent, looking out of the window. "Some of us are too weak still."

Yuffie glared at Vincent. That was a direct attack on her. Jealousy of the secret affair still hadn't subsided.

Suddenly, Cait Sith's eyes grew wide. "No..." he muttered.

"What is it, Cait?" Yuffie asked.

He turned to Red XIII with a grim face. "You might get your wish yet, Red." He pulled out the PHS and dialed to Cloud, "Oh no!" A look of dread crossed his cat face as the PHS connected, "Let's hurry out of here! Something big... I'm talkin' REALLY BIG's comin'!"

Within seconds, the Tifa, Barret and Cloud were back on the bridge of the Highwind, panting for breath.

"What is it, Cait Sith?" Cloud asked, trying to catch his breath.

Cait Sith bowed his head, "It's Rufus... he's just ordered to fire the Sister Ray." As Cait Sith said this, in the horizon, a beam of energy could be seen coming towards the Highwind. WEAPON slowly got up from the ground. Readying his missiles, the giant creature began to glow. Then, with a loud blast, the missiles were sent off. The group let out a collective gasp.

"Which direction is it going to attack from?" Tifa asked.

Red XIII jumped up to the railing of the bridge, "Midgar!"

Running towards the railing himself, Barret let out a loud scream of agony, "Marlene!!"

And to herself, Yuffie muttered a worried "Rufus..." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The radar's glow shone on the operator's face as he watched the energy blast from the Sister Ray head towards WEAPON. A direct hit. A smirk crossed his face as he dialed into the President's office. "Sir! WEAPON's been defeated!! The barrier has disappeared!"

Rufus couldn't help but smile as he watched the satellite feed of WEAPON falling to the ground. Scarlet had finally done something right. As the giant fell, the Highwind came into view of receiver. Rufus' eyes grew wide. AVALANCHE? Why were they there? He slid his hand down the screen, whispering to himself, "Yuffie... what are you doing?"

_I am saying 'goodbye' to ShinRa Rufus, the President of ShinRa Incorporated._

Cursing under his breath, Rufus slammed the receiver to the floor. "Why won't you leave me alone?! I asked you to stay with me... you knew that I couldn't live without you! But you left me!" He sat down in his chair, letting out a long sigh. "You know I'll never change, Yuffie; not without great sacrifice. ShinRa is my blood, my life. I can't give it up for only you. No matter what I feel about you, I can't give ShinRa up..." He looked out into the distance, where he could vaguely see the fallen form of WEAPON and the silhouette of the Highwind.

_I love you._

His entire office filling with a flashing red light interrupted Rufus' train of thought. The attack alarm began to wail throughout ShinRa HQ. "_Sir!_" A voice came out of the intercom, "_A mass of high density energy is heading towards Midgar!_"

He quickly stood up and looked out his office window again. Now he could see them. Missiles heading directly towards ShinRa Headquarters. How could he have been so foolish not to think that WEAPON would counter-strike? Glaring at the missile that was headed directly towards his office, only one thought went through his mind....

_Yuffie..._

Her smile. Touching him. Kissing him.

_"Oji-sama..." she said, "I don't want you to go."_

"I'm sorry Hime-sama.." he said, wiping the tears away with his thumb and holding her face close to his. "I must go."

"But-" she began to cry again, "I'll never see you again."

"That's not true," he quickly snapped back, "We will_ meet again. I promise."_

"Promise?" she said as she held out her pinkie. She now tried to hold back her tears by breathing in deeply.

He took the girl's pinkie with his own. "Promise." The two shook on it.

Glass flew everywhere as the missile exploded. The fire spread quickly, eating at everything in the office. The dancing flames had created an isolated inferno. There was no hope for escape. 

Rufus covered his face as he ducked underneath his desk. The smoke was beginning to choke him. Coughing uncontrollably, he fell to the carpet. The fire spread to the door, cackling evilly at the fallen President. The heat was killing him. Darkness was approaching. Losing the battle, he blacked out, welcoming the darkness that surrounded him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie's mouth went dry. Her eyes were locked on the horde of missiles heading towards ShinRa HQ. "No..." she stumbled towards the railing of the bridge along with Red XIII and Barret. Would he be all right?

An explosion.

Everyone saw it.

WEAPON's missiles had hit the top floor of ShinRa HQ directly, bursting into flames.

Yuffie's eyes grew wide as her mouth gaped open. She leaned over the railing, as if jumping down and running towards Midgar would do something to save him. Cait Sith held her back, struggling to keep her down. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she struggled against the cat-mog. "_RUFUS!!_" she finally cried aloud. Violently, she pushed Cait Sith away. Her knees gave out, and she collapsed to the floor as she began to cry. "_NO! RUFUS!_" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "No..." Cait Sith took a precautionary step backwards, raising his mog hands as he did so.

Everyone in AVALANCHE looked at Yuffie in shock, all except Vincent and Cait Sith. The vampire kneeled down to the crying ninja, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He whispered soft things into her ear that the others could not hear. It seemed to calm her, as her sobs became softer.

"Somethin' tells me that the dead prick was a little more to the brat then just an ol' friend," Barret observed, turning to Yuffie and Vincent.

Tifa looked to Barret, "What do you mean?"

Folding his arms around his chest, "Well, durin' th' Junon operation long time ago- she said," pointing to Yuffie, "That Rufus was an ol' friend o hers from Wutai. But that ain't how someone would act if they'd just lost a friend they'd not seen fo 'while." Yuffie continued to sob, her back rising and falling in quick increments.

"What are you saying?" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow. "Vincent, what's going on?"

Lowering his head closer to Yuffie's he replied, "I do not know the entire story, Cloud. I just know the ending."

"I don't understand..."

Cait Sith took a step forward, clearing his throat. "If you haven't guessed already, Cloud-- Yuffie..." he paused, looking to the poor ninja girl. AVALANCHE couldn't be left in the dark any longer-- not after these events. He nodded to himself, and looked Cloud in the eye. "Yuffie and Rufus were lovers."

"What?!" Red XIII and Cloud said in unison. Barret swore under his breath, as Tifa raised her hand to her mouth as she let out a gasp.

"Shit- so you _were_ th' spy!" Cid said, pointing towards Yuffie. "&#*$#%' the Prez better have been worth it, you &#*$#%' traitor!" She flinched under Vincent's protection and began to cry harder.

Shaking his head, Cait Sith lowered Cid's accusing hand, "I was the spy, Cid. Period. Yuffie had nothing to do with it. I want you all to understand that they knew each other long before Yuffie joined up with AVALANCHE. What she told you was true, Barret. They were friends when they were little. But war broke out in Wutai, and Rufus was taken away. Then, a little over a year ago, they somehow met up again, and fell in love.

"But she never betrayed you! No matter how much you want to blame what's gone wrong on her, you can't. If anything, Yuffie is the most loyal member of AVALANCHE." He looked to her with sympathy in his eyes, "She's sacrificed her happiness to help you all in Junon... and now Rufus is..."

Continuing to cry, Yuffie hid her face against Vincent's right shoulder. "Come on, Yuffie," Vincent whispered to her. "I will take you into the briefing room where you can be alone." Slowly, she pulled away from him. Her face was swollen with tears- her eyes red and her cheeks blotched. She nodded slowly, sniffing as she did so.

As Vincent and Yuffie left the bridge, Cloud looked to the others and tried to change the subject. "What happened to... Sephiroth?" He looked out the gigantic window and said, "Northern Cave... Let's go see what happened to it." 

Upon entering the briefing room, still holding Yuffie with his right arm, Vincent placed a few chairs close together with his left, creating a make-shift bed for Yuffie. He gently lowered her down to the chairs. As he ran his claw through her hair he asked, "Are you all right, Yuffie?" 

Yuffie shook her head as silent tears continued to run down her cheeks. "Thanks, Vinnie--" she said hoarsely. "I appreciate it..." She closed her eyes and let out another sob, "Do you really think he's... I mean, if we left right now, we could save him, couldn't we Vinnie?" Her voice was panicked. It frightened Vincent. He had never seen her in such a wretched state.

"Don't think upon it right now, Yuffie..." he said, running his human hand through her hair. "You need to get some rest. I will come for you when we decide what to do next." He left the room in silence, trying to block out Yuffie's cries. What a fool he had been to think that she had completely forgot about her feelings for the President. He shook his head as the doors closed behind him.

Hearing the doors shut, Yuffie slowly lowered herself to the floor and curved into a ball, holding her knees tightly to her chest. Her tears continued to fall. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. She never got a chance to see him again. Never again would she feel his touch, hear his deep voice. Never, never, never. She squeezed her knees and leaned her face against them, sobbing uncontrollably now. Her heart ached with an emptiness that she had never felt before. Even when Rufus had been alive but unreachable, she never experienced so much pain.

_He'll kill you, Yuffie. And I can't let that happen. I would just die... _

Now Yuffie understood what Rufus had meant when he had said that. She felt like she could die. Be buried deep below the earth, to never come out again. Rotting all alone. Perhaps she would even meet Rufus in the afterlife. She shook her head. No, these were dangerous thoughts.

Rufus wouldn't have wanted her to kill herself... he would have wanted her to live, right?

_At least, that's what they always tell grieving widows on TV_, Yuffie told herself.

Sighing loudly, she laid the side of her head against her knees again. "Oh Rufus... what do I do now?" she sobbed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attack on Midgar had been a successful one, in a matter of speaking. Hojo and the Turks had been defeated, Midgar saved, and little casualties had occurred. However, by the faces of AVALANCHE members as they stood on the bridge of the Highwind, you would have thought they failed in every way. Yuffie stuck to her own little corner, near the control panels, listening the morbid meeting.

"ShinRa's... finished," Cait Sith said with a very sad tone. Despite they're evil actions, Reeve truly did love the company. Long ago they had actually cared for the good of the public, and he had hoped to restore that reputation, but not anymore.

Cloud looked outside to the looming meteor in the sky. "Meteor's gonna fall in about..."

"Seven more days," Red XIII interrupted. "That's what Grandfather said."

Cloud turned to the animal, his eyes soft. "Red XIII... You want to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon again?"

Nodding slightly, he let out a feeble, "...yes."

Turning to Barret, Cloud asked, "You want to see Marlene, right?"

Barret shook his head, "Don't ask me that."

"We'll beat Sephiroth... Then, if we don't release the power of Holy in seven days... There won't be a planet left to protect," Cloud explained. "If we can't beat Sephiroth... It's as good as death for us. We'll just go a few days sooner than the rest who'll die from Meteor."

"Don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before you even fight!" Barret said as he stomped on the metal floor.

"No! What I meant was... What are we all fighting for?" Cloud asked. "I want us all to understand that. Save the planet... for the future of the planet... Sure, that's all fine. But really, is that really how it is? For me, this is a personal feud. I want to beat Sephiroth. And settle my past. Saving the planet just happens to be part of that. I've been thinking. I think we all are fighting for ourselves. For ourselves... and that someone..." he looked to Yuffie, "Something... what ever it is, that's important to us. That's what we're fighting for. That's why we keep up this battle for the planet."

Yuffie smiled to Cloud. To her surprise, after her outburst when Rufus had died, he had not shunned her like she was a spy. In Midgar he in fact looked out for her a bit more, like she was a little sister that needed to be protected. Usually she would have hated that sort of treatment, but she appreciated it then. She knew now that Cloud would look out for her till the end.

"You're right..." Barret agreed. "It sounds cool sayin' it's to save the planet. But I was the one who blew up that Mako Reactor..." he looked to the ground. "Lookin' back on it now, I can see that wasn't the right way to do things. I made a lot of friends and innocent bystanders suffer... At first, it was revenge against ShinRa. For attackin' my town. 

"But now... Yeah. I'm fightin' for Marlene." A smile came to his face as he began to think about his adopted daughter. "For Marlene... For Marlene's future... Yeah... I guess I want to save the planet for Marlene's sake..."

A smile formed on Cloud's face, "Go and see her. Make sure you're right, and come back. All of you. Get off the ship and find out your reasons for yourselves. I want you to make sure. Then I want you to come back."

"Maybe ain't none of us'll come back. Meteor's gonna kill us anyway. Let's just forget any useless struggling!" Cid commented while letting out a puff of smoke.

"I know why I'm fighting." Cloud said firmly. "I'm fighting to save the planet, and that's that. But besides that, There's something personal too... A very personal memory that I have. What about you all? I want all of you to find that something within yourselves. If you don't find it, then that's okay too. You can't fight without a reason, right? So, I won't hold it against you if you don't come back."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yuffie slowly got up from her spot, looking to Cloud for a second and then headed for the exit.

"Yuffie," Cloud called to her.

She turned around and looked at her leader, "What is it Cloud?"

"I'm..." he swallowed, "Sorry for your loss. I know what it feels like to lose someone-- we all do. Everyone has lost someone dear to them on this journey. I just want you to know, I still consider you a member-- no. I consider you a friend."

Yuffie could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks Cloud," she said. The metal door closed behind her as she left the bridge. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waves crashed at her feet as she silently watched the blue ocean. The darkness of the sky enveloped her, with the half moon shining down less than it probably should have. Her shoes were discarded to her side. Yuffie pushed her toes into the thick wet sand. The water was chilly, but she didn't mind. 

"What am I fighting for?" Yuffie asked herself out loud. Cloud's words had echoed in her mind ever since she had left the Highwind. She had originally joined AVALANCHE to help her forget about the ache in her heart whenever she thought of Rufus... but what had happened? She had been exposed to him again and again- endangering the lives of her friends and their mission. What was worse was that she was selfish enough to not stop him from seeing her-- she wanted to see him. She could admit that now. Every chance that Rufus had, he had taken, and there she would be waiting for him to appear. No matter how much her head told her that she didn't want to see him anymore, there was no way she could just give up on her love. Their relationship just felt too natural. As much pain that came with it, she never wanted to give up their love.

"And he's dead now..." she said, tears forming in her eyes. "After all of that, he's dead. I'll never see his charming smile again-- or those beautiful eyes." She began to sob. Regret filled her heart. The last words that she had said to him... Now she would have done anything to see him alive again, no matter if he was the President of ShinRa or some homeless man off of the street. She just wanted to feel his touch again- to have him whisper in her ear that he loved her. Anything.

She brought her right foot out of the splashing water, and raised it a little bit so she could see the water sparkling off her foot in the moonlight. "Maybe, that's what I'm fighting for. I don't want all of my sacrifices to be in vain."

Slowly pushing herself up from the sand, she began to walk the shoreline, carrying her shoes. It was such a beautiful night. It was hard to think that Rufus had died just a few hours before. It was hard to think that he had died at all. Especially since the accident had happened right when all of their goals had been achieved. ShinRa had defeated WEAPON, and was readying their attack on Sephiroth. All his plans were falling into place. And then he was killed. 

Was the same fate awaiting her in Sephiroth's lair? 

Would AVALANCHE perish within that dark crater? 

Questions that she didn't want the answers to. 

If it was their fate to die, she didn't want to know. Yuffie would retreat into her old run-and-hide attitude, and then she would forever be ashamed of her actions. No, fighting Sephiroth was something she had to do. She had to help her friends survive. "I don't want anymore of my loved ones dying..." she paused in her stroll. "That's why I fight-- I'm fighting to protect those I love!"

Looking up to the sky, she continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I probably should have stayed with you-- I swear now that I will fight my hardest to finish what you have started for us." A tear streamed down her cheek, "I miss you, Rufus. I wish you were here now... with me."

She took the ring that he had given her off her finger and slowly brought it up to her mouth. "I love you, " she whispered, and then kissed the silver ring, a tear falling on it's engraving. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess that's everyone," Barret said, letting out a loud sigh.

Red XIII looked around to the returning members, "No, Yuffie's missing."

Cursing under his breath, Barret replied, "She ain't gonna show up. 'Least this time she ain't steal our materia. Guess we gotta be thankful for that."

Meanwhile, Yuffie was hiding up in the rafters of the Highwind. She let out a growl as Barret made his comment. "How could you say that!?" she exclaimed as she jumped down to the bridge. "I came all the way here after being seasick as a dog! I didn't go through all that just to have you guys have the best parts all to yourselves!"

A smile came to Cloud's face, "Welcome back, Yuffie."

She turned to him and smiled. "Gee, Cloud..." she said. "That's so nice of you to say that." She blinked, looking at him closer, "...You sick? Well, whatever. I'm gonna be in my reserved seat in the hall..." She slurred. A wave of sickness came over her. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to hold it back. "Waiting... upp! ....Urk!" She dashed off of the bridge as quickly as she could. 

Cloud chuckled to himself. They hadn't even moved yet. She couldn't possibly be that terrified of flying. "Thanks everyone," he said facing everyone in AVALANCHE. 

Flailing his arms around angrily, Barret commented, "We didn't come back for your spikey headed ass! I came back for Marlene. Guess it's jes' my... whatcha call, feelings or somethin'," he paused. "I, uh I ain't got no words now..." 

"...Although she's not here," Red XIII spoke up. "She left us a window of opportunity..." 

"We can't let it go like this," Cid nodded. 

"....Aeris. She was smiling to the end," Cloud looked to the floor, his heart feeling a little heavier. "We have to do something, or that smile will just freeze like that. Let's go all together. 

"Memories of Aeris... Although she should've returned to the planet by now, something stopped her and now she's stuck... we've got to let go of Aeris's memory." 

Looking around, Cid asked, "Has anyone here changed their mind?" 

Everyone remained silent. Finally, Cloud spoke, "I'm counting on you, Cid." 

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, nodding. "There are two levers here that've been buggin' me for a while now... Let me try them out. All right, so what should I do? You decide, Cloud."

Cloud looked out the window for a second in thought. Then, turning to the group he said, "This is our last battle. Our target is the North Cave. Our enemy is.... Sephiroth! So let's move out!" 

To Be Concluded....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

That's all I have to say about that. Two years. Two frikken years it took to finish this... and it's still not done just yet. I have to now write the epilogue that takes place after the game finishes. I'm just super glad that I don't have to mess with the scripts of the game anymore. HUZZAH!

Poor Yuffie. Rufus is gone now... what ever shall she do? *blows nose*

So what's Yuffie keeping hidden? Something BIG! >_> Err yeah. If it's not obvious, you'll find out right at the beginning of the epilogue. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford a Japanese PS2! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Lost In Your Eyes

just your average fairytale || epilogue 

Just Your Average Fairytale...  
by Hikaru

_"I know what you are hiding from everyone, Yuffie--including yourself." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

- Michelle Branch  
_"Goodbye To You"_

**Lost In Your Eyes**  
epilogue

The sunrise was always so beautiful in Wutai. Yuffie had been around the entire planet, and never had she seen a sunrise quite like one from her hometown. She smiled as the bright red and orange hues reflected on the ocean. The orange... reminded her of her love's strawberry blonde hair. Reminded her of the past. It had been almost four years since she had witnessed the death of her love from afar. Four years since the rebel group AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth, saving the planet from Meteor. And she had been a part of it.

"Mama?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned to see the small three-year-old yawning. "Oh darling, did I wake you? I'm sorry." Yuffie kneeled down to face her daughter. "Happy Birthday, Kairi."

The girl smiled, "Thanks Mama!"

"You all ready for your party today?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah! Is Uncle Vinnie and Godfather gonna be there?!"

Yuffie tapped Kairi on the nose and smiled, "You betcha. And Aunt Tifa and everyone else."

"YAY!" The little girl squealed as she ran to her room to get ready.

Time had flown by too quickly for Yuffie. Everything seemed as if it had been a dream. How had she ever escaped her sorrow for Rufus' death? Having Kairi with her helped. She still thought of him, every now and then. When the stars were bright in the sky, she would go to the shore, and walk the ocean, just like she had the evening he had died. Talking to herself, pretending to be talking with him. Sometimes, she thought she even got an answer... but when she would turn, nothing would be there. In her heart, Yuffie still couldn't believe that he was dead. But as the years passed on, and she heard nothing, she couldn't help but believe what everyone was telling her. 

_Rufus is dead. _

Let it go, Yuffie.

"One day, I will." Yuffie said to herself.

The birthday party was to be held outside, a few yards away from the beach shore. Calling to Kairi, Yuffie walked downstairs, ready to go to the beach.

Soon, the guests had arrived. First to arrive were Cloud and Tifa, along with Barret and Marlene. Kairi was thrilled at the sight of the older girl- and they immediately began to play in the front yard. Red XIII and Cid soon followed, with Cid carrying a load of presents. Sherra walked behind him, giggling uncontrollably. 

Yuffie was so distracted by the sight of Cid being a slave, that she didn't notice the shadow approach from behind her. "Greetings, Kisaragi Yuffie," a shadowy voice said.

She jumped in surprise. Whirling around, she found the dark Vincent Valentine standing behind her. "V-Vinnie!" She screeched, "Don't DO THAT!"

A small smile formed on Vincent's face, "Sorry Yuffie- I couldn't help it." Kairi and Marlene ran past the two, giggling as they played a game of tag. Vincent's eyes followed Kairi, watching with his eyes slightly narrowed. "She's grown."

"Who, Kairi?" Yuffie looked to her daughter, "I forgot that you hadn't seen her since her last birthday. Yeah, she has grown, a lot." Spreading out the large picnic blanket, she watched the two children play.

"She has his eyes."

"I know," Yuffie said, looking down to the blanket's bird pattern. "And his smile." In fact, everything that was her daughter reminded her of Kairi's father. Sometimes it was very painful to just look Kairi in the eyes. She had never asked where her father was, but Yuffie knew it would be coming. What would she tell her? Would she ruin her innocent life with what was the truth?

Vincent looked to his friend in concern, "Yuffie- are you all right?"

Yuffie nodded, "Don't worry about me." She smiled, and nudged Vincent in the ribs. "Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule of haunting the ShinRa mansion."

"Funny," Vincent flatly retorted. He looked up as a new guest approached the beach party. "Speaking of ShinRa... here comes the President, himself."

Reeve nodded to the two, "Hello Yuffie. I can't believe it's been three months already..." he hugged the small ninja girl. "Vincent," they nodded to each other. Looking to all the others, Reeve commented, "Well Yuffie, looks like this is going to be a big party."

She nodded, "Yeah- when was the last time we were all together? When Kairi was born, right?"

"I think so," Reeve nodded. He looked to the little girl. "Wow, she's grown so fast."

Kairi, realizing that Vincent and Reeve had arrived, ran over to the two men, smiling brightly. "Uncle Vinnie! Godfather!" She hugged their legs tightly. "Thanks for coming to Kairi's birthday party!"

Kneeling down to the little girl, Reeve smiled. "Thank you for inviting me, Kairi," he patted her on the head. "You look so cute in that birthday kimono!" Kairi smiled and modeled her clothes for her two uncles. The kimono was a bright blue, the same color as the girl's eyes. The cloth had silver embroidery of koi fish and Wutaian lettering. Around Kairi's waist was a darker blue obi, with a white tie. "So pretty-" Reeve said, smiling. "But I know something that will make it better..." Out of his pocket he pulled a small barrette, made of what looked to be small pearls and emeralds. Kairi and Yuffie gasped. "only the best for my Goddaughter," he said, smiling at Kairi. He put the barrette into her brown hair, careful not to hurt her by pulling to hard. "There," he said. "Perfect."

"Mama, Mama!" Kairi turned to Yuffie. "Does it look pretty on Kairi?"

Yuffie nodded, "Very pretty, sweety. Go show Marlene, okay?" The girl smiled and ran off to show her friend. "You shouldn't have done that, Reeve-" Yuffie said sharply. "She's only three... something so expensive..."

"Oh it's not real," Reeve winked. "It's made of materia." Yuffie's jaw dropped as Reeve chuckled. "Looks like Kairi has the same tastes as her mother."

"Not funny."

Vincent let out a soft laugh, "I think it is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi--" Marlene called. "I think we've gone too far out! Come back... Papa will be worried if we don't go back."

Kairi blinked at her older friend. "Mama said Kairi could go wherever she wanted to, as long as she sees Mama," she replied. "Kairi can see Mama," she said, squinting. "Kairi just wants to go a little more. Kairi sees something weird..."

Up head was a strange lump in the sand. It was a dark brown, contrasting against the white sand. It was standing close to the ocean shore. Kairi could have sworn she saw it move. Curiosity always got the best of her.

"_Kairi_," Marlene called again. "I'm gonna go tell your Mom!" Kairi ignored her. With a loud huff, the older girl started running back to the party.

Walking as stealthy as she could, Kairi snuck up on the figure in the sand. She paused when it moved again. Was it a sand monster? Uncle Cid was always telling her of stories of sand monsters coming and eating up little girls that pestered old men. Kairi swallowed hard. "H-hello?" she called. The figure turned to her. She let out a loud yelp.

It was a person. A hermit slouching as he stood in the sand. He had a long beard and long hair. Everything was covered in a light brown dirt- even the cloth that he wrapped himself in was dirty. But his eyes... Kairi looked directly into his eyes.

They were bright blue. Like hers, but very sad. Instantly, she felt a great sorrow for the stranger.

"Hello little one," the man said in a gruff voice. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

She thought for a moment, and then asked, "What is that?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Don't know what a father is?" He kneeled down to be face to face with her. "Well I suppose you would call a father something else- your Dad... your Daddy... your Papa..."

A light turned on as she realized what the strange man was talking about. "Oh a PAPA! Nope! Don't have one of those," Kairi said, smiling. "But Marlene does! A big scary one!"

"Do you have a... 'Mama'?" the man asked, adjusting his vocabulary for the little girl.

"Yeah! Kairi has a Mama!"

"Didn't she teach you not to talk to bad people?"

"But you're not a bad people," Kairi replied.

Baffled, he blinked. "Why would you say that?"

A warm smile formed on the little girl's face. She took a step closer, cupping her tiny hand around the hermit's face. "Mister's eyes are sad," she said. "Bad people don't have sad eyes like yours."

"That's..." he was taken aback by her sudden wisdom, "very perceptive of you. Smart and pretty." Turning his head, he scanned the beach for any other people. Nothing. "Where's your 'Mama'? I'm certain she wouldn't want you wandering out by yourself."

"Mama's just a little way," she said, pointing towards the distant party. "She's really pretty too! You wanna come meet her, Mister?!"

His look softening as he looked to Kairi, he shook his head no. "No I don't think that would be a good idea, Kairi, was it?" A smile came to the hermit's face. "My, that is a pretty name."

The little girl blushed. "Thank you, Mister," she said giggling as she twirled her hair with her fingers. "Mama gave Kairi her name. It was her Mama's name."

"Kairi?" He knew he had heard that name before. The man froze, his eyes filling with disbelief. For a moment he looked to the little girl, and then slowly asked, "What's your... 'Mama's' name....?"

"Hmmmm..." she thought for a moment. "Kairi's not sure..." Looking to the stranger she asked, "What's yours Mister?"

"S-" he began to say, but was interrupted by shouting in the distance. 

"KAIRI!" 

Kairi turned to see her mother running towards her. She let out a giggle and began to wave furiously. "MAMA!"

Her mother appeared in the distance, running quickly. The hermit's stomach sank. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me," he said, looking to Kairi again. 

"Kairi," Kairi flinched at her mother's angry tone. "What did I SAY? Only as far as I could see you! What if Marlene hadn't come and told us that you had gone so far--"

"But _Mama_, Kairi was only talking to her new friend... Kairi wasn't doin' anything bad, Mama."

Yuffie's frown deepened, "What did I tell you about not talking to strangers, Kairi?" She kneeled down to pick the little one up. "You're very lucky that-" she looked at the hermit and froze. 

"Mama?" Kairi asked, looking curiously at her mother. "What is it?"

The man looked directly into Yuffie's eyes, the bright blue hue of his eyes shining. "Hello Yuffie," he said.

She gasped, almost dropping Kairi from the shock. 

That voice was the same voice she heard in her dreams every night, calling to her. It couldn't be... he was supposed to be... dead...

_"I'll never see you again." _

"That's not true, we will meet again. I promise." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

A small smile formed on Yuffie's lips as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Rufus." 

And they lived happily ever after....

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

*dies from over exposure to too much sap*

Perhaps I should have had a warning at the beginning of this epilogue...

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU WANTED TO SEE JYAF END SADLY. THIS EPILOGUE IS POINTLESS AND FULL OF SAP! 

*shrugs* I'm sorry, I had to have a happy ending. I HAD TO! A lot of people will probably be mad with this, as most people would say Rufus died at the end of disk 2. I don't think he did. I really don't. I mean, he ducked underneath his desk- and the desk was made of metal. I think he just passed out. And then, after ShinRa was finished, he just left... what good was it to stay there anyway?

At least, that's my theory ;p

Okay, yeah Yuffie had Rufus-chan's child. That didn't come out of the blue. There were hints in chapter 8... Vincent's being the biggest, which is why the story started with his quote. After all, Rufus and Yuffie did do it like bunnies in chapter 6... and two months later Rufus died. So it is perfectly conceivable that she could be carrying a child and not know it at that time. So :P is what I say to all you people who are like "What did she do that for?" I was trying to make it like a fairytale ^^;;;

And yes, Kairi got her name from the Kingdom Hearts character, Kairi. Too tempting. Had to do it. I know, evil is my name. Hehehe-- yes, evil.

Well this project is FINALLY OVER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! I thought it would never end. Not that I wanted to see it end. Angst is fun when you're writing it! Thanks go out to all you supporters in the ff.net world. Your comments kept me writing this. Special thanks to scarr, magnum opus, Clara and Auto, who've stayed with this story since the very beginning, two years ago. I'm so glad everyone liked JYAF so much ;_; It makes me cry tears of joy!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. JYAF has always been my favorite angst story. It's my little baby *pets it* But now it's done and over *sigh* Don't know what's in store next for Final Fantasy universe fanfictions. I want to write a Kingdom Hearts Yuffie/Leon shorts. Haha-- where Yuffie gets IN Leon's shorts! HAHAHA! Oh, I'm SO funny ^^;; After that, I'm not quite sure. I have a starter for a Yuffie/Vincent fic sitting in my fanfiction folder, but I'm not sure if I want to go through with it or not. The basis is kind of trite. We will see.

Thank you for reading and supporting Final Fantasy VII's "Just Your Average Fairytale". 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

**Final Fantasy VII** is owned by the RPG Gods, **Squaresoft**! *Hikaru bows* Oh mighty Gods of Square, do not sue me! I'm a poor otaku who can't even afford a Japanese PS2! *goes and cries in a dark corner* 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
